


De Naranjas en Cuarentena

by Paandreablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuarentena, Dramione en español, Español, F/M, Romance, Romance en Cuarentena, ¿Qué epílogo?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paandreablack/pseuds/Paandreablack
Summary: Mini Fic de Cuarentena: Una extraña gripe que pone naranja a muggles y magos por igual, ha puesto en jaque al mundo. En este caos, Hermione y Malfoy terminan confinados en apenas 30 metros cuadrados sin sus varitas y apenas un televisor. Todo puede salir bien o terriblemente mal, dependiendo a quién le preguntes...o cuándo...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Día 00/ Ten cuidado con lo que deseas**

****~*~****

* * *

—Te he dicho que te estés quieto, Malfoy —chilló por tercera o cuarta vez Hermione mientras miraba a la sobrecargo con vergüenza.

Malfoy se giró lo más que pudo mientras el cinturón de seguridad lo estrangulaba por el estómago, intentó fingir su cara aburrida, pero no logró disimular el pánico cuando atravesaron una turbulencia.

—No puedo, Granger —dijo Malfoy mientras se ponía más pálido si cabía—. Este maldito avión me matará, ¿ése era tu plan desde el inicio?

Hermione suspiró como si el aire contuviera paciencia y no oxígeno y tomó la revista de frente de su asiento, dispuesta a ignorar a Malfoy durante la hora que faltaba de vuelo.

—¿Me puedes repetir por qué es necesario viajar en avión para esta misión? —preguntó al cabo de un minuto el rubio, mientras se sentaba recto en fingida arrogancia—. Pudimos aparecernos y ya.

—No, no podemos —replicó la chica sin mirarlo—. Cerraron la frontera mágica mucho antes que la _muggle_. Por eso estamos viajando por aquí. Ahora, quédate quieto y callado, tu voz hace que quiera morirme una vez más por haberte traído conmigo.

—Mi voz hace muchas cosas, pero no que te quieras morir. O sea, sí, pero por un orgasmo o de amor no correspondido, pero no porque te hable. Además, admítelo, jamás pensaste sentarte a mi lado tanto tiempo y tan cerca, tu pierna está rozando la mía y eso seguro hace que te quieras morir, pero de deseo...

Hermione volvió a suspirar mientras lo ignoraba, entonces abrió la ventanita de su lado y Malfoy palideció, callándose en el acto.

—Así que... Un asiduo jugador de Quidditch, el rey de las serpientes, sangre pura, el último descendiente de los Malfoy, aquél que lleva el apellido de los sagrados veintiocho... ¿Le tiene miedo a un artilugio muggle?

Malfoy soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de reojo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Granger, son tan idiotas e inferiores, que me da pánico morir por culpa de uno de ustedes.

—¿Disculpe, señor? —llamó la sobrecargo. Malfoy se giró con una gran sonrisa y la mujer se sonrojó—, ¿le puedo ayudar?

—Claro que me podrías ayudar, con tu nombre, por ejemplo —contestó Malfoy mirándola con su mejor expresión de seducción. La azafata se sonrojó un poco, pero soltó una risita boba.

—Nancy.

—Qué bello nombre, _Nancy_ —susurró Malfoy dejando la última palabra que saliera como una exhalación seductora.

—¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarlo? Veo que está sufriendo un poco... ¿Le puedo proporcionar algo? ¿alguna pastilla para calmarse?

—¡Sí, gracias! —respondió Hermione por él, pegándole con la revista discretamente. La sobrecargo parpadeó atontada y se alejó, apretando el brazo del chico antes de dar la vuelta.

—Claro que me puedes dar algo, preciosa —susurró Malfoy mirándola alejarse con descaro.

—Eres un cerdo, Malfoy —le reprendió Hermione golpeándole con la revista con fuerza. El rubio se giró y sonrió de lado, acercándose a ella.

—También tú me puedes dar algo, Granger. O mejor, yo te doy a ti hasta que quedes exhausta —dijo el chico mientras arqueaba una ceja. La castaña se sonrojó y le apartó con la revista, como si fuera un escudo.

—¿Señor? —llamó la azafata mientras lo miraba con un mohín, pues Malfoy estaba casi encima de Hermione, tanto como el cinturón de seguridad le permitía, mientras ella se escudaba en la revista—, aquí está —le tendió un vasito con agua y una pastilla. Después se alejó con los hombros caídos.

Malfoy se giró malhumorado hacia Granger y la miró con un gesto hosco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enfadada la chica.

—Me quitaste la oportunidad de comprobar si soy tan flexible con mis principios... haciéndome _amigo_ de una muggle.

—¿Flexible? —inquirió la chica alzando una ceja—, si lo que quieres es ver tu flexibilidad, háblale al lindo rapado que está a tu lado, te ha echado miraditas todo el tiempo. Eso sí sería ser _flexible._

Malfoy se giró y vio a un señor de unos cuarenta, totalmente rapado y de traje que le lanzó un beso en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. Malfoy, asustado, se sentó de nuevo totalmente envarado y se aferró a su asiento.

—¿Qué, eso es demasiado flexible para ti, querido? —preguntó con dulzura fingida la castaña.

—Cuéntame algo, Granger —exigió Malfoy después de un rato, aburrido, quitándole la revista a la chica.

—Eres tan enfadoso, Malfoy... ¿Por qué no te entretienes con la pantalla? Tiene juegos, películas, música y libros.

—Mejor vamos a entretenernos juntos —sugirió el chico levantando las cejas. Hermione lo golpeó de nuevo con la mano y se sonrojó.

—No soporto estar ni a tu lado dos horas, menos soportaría otras cosas, me vomito —aseguró la castaña con arrogancia.

—¿Eso es un reto? —preguntó Malfoy mientras levantaba una ceja, mirándola con retintín.

—No.

—Apuesto que si pasas una semana conmigo, te enamoras.

—Me enamoraría... pero de mi soledad —refunfuñó Hermione, incómoda.

—Vamos, Granger. Apostemos. Ah, desearía pasar una semana contigo, sólo para hacerte enfadar...

—Ni loca apostaría contigo, Malfoy.

—¿Qué tienes que perder? —le picó el chico con un deje de superioridad y Hermione lo miró, evaluativamente.

—¿Y qué ganaría?

Malfoy sonrió para sí mismo, ya la tenía.

—Lo que más desees en el mundo, eso te daré. Una casa, una escoba... un _dragón_.

Hermione sonrió, porque sabía que jamás, jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando de pronto, el avión se tambaleó un poco y se escuchó una voz por las bocinas:

— _Estamos por llegar a Londres, por favor, abróchense los cinturones, pronto comenzaremos el descenso, gracias._

Malfoy se puso pálido de nuevo y se aferró a los brazos de su asiento, en el impulso, le tomó la mano a la castaña, quien hizo una mueca de dolor de lo fuerte que la apretaba, pero no se quejó, entendía que la primera vez podía ser difícil para los magos, obviando claro, que Draco Malfoy le estaba tomando la mano, a _ella._

 _—_ Creo que no me siento bien —gimió el chico mientras comenzaba a sudar. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, seguro era el estrés del vuelo, de ir juntos... porque ella también se sentía muy mal.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del avión, Malfoy estaba de muy mal humor, odiaba esos cacharros muggles y le enfadaba tener, sobre todo, que ir con la cabezota de Granger, pero a decir verdad, todos esos años pasados después de Hogwarts, le habían sentado muy bien, ya no llevaba el cabello hecho un nido ni los puños de la camisa llenos de tinta, pero sobre todo, expiraba un aura de seguridad y tranquilidad que lo exasperaba a sobremanera.

Hacía cinco días había recibido una carta del ministerio, que lo invitaba apremiantemente a volver a su país, dado los recientes casos de una gripe desconocida que había afectado tanto a magos como a muggles, al ser una de las pocas enfermedades que no habían encontrado cura ni en un mundo ni en el otro, se les exhortaba regresar a sus casas para evitar la propagación de dicho virus en lo que los mejores medimagos de San Mungo se ponían en contacto y colaboraban con los "mejores" científicos muggles en aras de vencer dicha enfermedad, que si no era grave al inicio, causaba, hasta el momento sabían, sensación de gripe con fiebre, vómito y lagrimeo, piel hiper sensible de un color naranja radioactivo en las primeras etapas y, si no se atendía a tiempo, después las personas se hinchaban como globos y al final, reventaban y su piel quedaba flácida.

Para los magos, a parte del conjunto naranja cárcel, esta enfermedad les afectaba en su magia descontrolada, así que un simple _accio_ podría convertirse en _bombarda máxima_ y cosas peores...

Los primeros reportes hablaban de magos siendo convertidos en árboles o quedando inconscientes durante días al intentar invocar agua... Catastrófico y muy peligroso.

Todo apuntaba a que había sido algo creado en el mundo mágico, sin embargo, afectaba de la misma manera a los muggles y era altamente contagiosa, ¿qué tanto y cómo se transmitía?

Nadie lo sabía.

Así que Malfoy, harto de las hipocondrías del ministerio en últimos tiempos, ignoró el mensaje y siguió recogiendo hierbas turcas para sus nuevas investigaciones sobre pociones que llevaba a cabo en el departamento de pociones experimentales de las cuales él era el jefe en mando.

Casi no se sorprendió cuando, una noche donde estaba cubierto de barro cortando con un finísimo cuchillo de plata raíces de flor de luna, apareció alguien del ministerio que lo multaría como no regresara a su país en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que aquella persona del Ministerio, sería la mismísima Hermione Granger, Segunda al mando del Ministro, Jefa del Departamento de Regulación de Aplicación y Leyes de Seres Mágicos.

Se veía ridícula con su faldita muggle de tubo blanca y sus tacones también blanco inmaculado, hundiéndose en el fango mientras Malfoy, metido hasta la mitad del cuerpo, la escuchaba echarle la letanía del Ministerio, incitarle que saliera inmediatamente del país con ella, la última agente del Ministerio en aquél país.

Malfoy terminó de cortar su tan preciada flor de luna y después se las pasó, ensuciándola en el acto con toda la maldad del mundo. Se tardó un poco más mientras la miraba intentar retroceder en el fango y hundirse un poco más, hasta los tobillos con cada paso torpe. Fingió tropezarse y le embarró la falda de fango.

Ella soltó una exclamación y se apartó, trastabillando y cayendo de sentón sobre el barro, Malfoy rio y entró a su tienda de campar para darse una ducha muy lenta, antes de marcharse, dejándola tirada.

Para cuando salió, Granger ya se había limpiado las manchas de fango, sin embargo, se notaba sucia su antes impoluta falda, estaba exasperada por la tardanza y aferraba su maletín como si de ello dependiera su cordura.

—Anda, ¿dónde está el traslador? —preguntó el rubio cuando la vio subirse a uno de esos _autotomiles_ (o algo así) muggles y encenderlo. Entonces fue el turno de ella de sonreírle de lado y mirarlo con superioridad.

—Nos ha dejado hace media hora, dado que la princesa se ha tardado más de dos horas en salir. Así que iremos en avión y si te resistes en salir del país, deberé volverte un ratón. Órdenes del Ministerio.

* * *

Así que ahí estaban, pasando controles de seguridad donde les tomaban la temperatura con unos aparatitos blancos que apenas les apuntaban, como varitas de plástico muy ruidosas. Después les preguntaron de dónde venían y Malfoy, enfadado, fingió hablar ruso para que Granger contestara por él.

Ningún _muggle_ merecía que le dirigiera unas palabras, excepto quizá Nancy y aquella morena de shorts cortos o esa otra asiática... o la policía de pantalones ajustados... _uugh, muggles._

—Listo, Malfoy, último filtro y seremos libres el uno del otro —dijo Granger, bastante cansada de contestar todo por él, mirando las puertas del Londres Heatrow como si fueran un súper héroe o algo así—. Es un filtro mágico —le explicó, cuando le lanzó una mirada de duda—. Sólo procura ser normal esta vez, son de los _tuyos_.

Malfoy sonrió y se acercaron a unos señores cincuentones quienes les pidieron sus credenciales, vestían una bata blanca como si fueran _dotcotores_ muggles, pero llevaban encima cubrebocas mágicos y su varita.

—Hermione Jean Granger, Jefa del Departamento de Regulación de Aplicación y Leyes de Seres Mágicos, vengo de Ankara,Turquía. Pasé a recoger al señor Malfoy para poder tomar el último transporte hacia Inglaterra.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, Jefe en mando del Departamento de Pociones Experimentales, estuve en estancia de investigación en Capadocia, Turquía. Y sí, ella me trajo de una oreja —dijo Malfoy mientras miraba de reojo a Granger quien golpeaba con el pie, impaciente por salir de ahí y perderlo. Sonrió de lado y le dio las gracias a los magos que les devolvieron sus identificaciones y dieron dos pasos lejos de ellos, rumbo a la libertad.

—Es todo, han pasado todos los filtros, bienvenidos a casa Señor y Señora Malfoy —dijo el más rechoncho.

—No es mi esposo —contestó enfadada. El mago más delgado arqueó las cejas.

—Lo siento, su prometido —rectificó—. Esa sortija es de compromiso, tiene razón.

Hermione apretó los labios, enfadada de tener que pasar siempre por que la confundieran con la esposa de alguien más, y ahora más que nunca tratándose, bueno, de _Malfoy._

Decidió no decir nada y mejor irse de ahí. A lo lejos, al otro lado de las puertas, estaba Ron haciendo aspavientos con la mano, sonriéndole. Su corazón se inundó de una sensación cálida y a su vez, dolorosa. Sin darse cuenta, caminó un poco más deprisa que Malfoy, dispuesta a salir de ahí y olvidar las últimas horas de incomodidad y perpetuo enfado por tener que arrastrar con aquél rubio oxigenado. Apretó su maletín y se giró, porque una cosa era no aguantarlo y otra distinta ser grosera.

—Bueno, adiós —dijo a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta, dando un paso más hacia su libertad.

¡ACHÚ!

Se hizo un silencio a su alrededor y todos giraron hacia ella, mirándola atemorizados, pero Hermione también se giró, palideciendo, porque ella no había estornudado...

Pero Malfoy sí y la estaba mirando, asustado y medio... ¿ruborizado?

No.

Por Merlín, no estaba ruborizado, estaba NARANJA.

Tanto muggles como magos los miraron en silencio y después, se hizo el caos.

La gente entró en pánico y echaron a correr, creando una estampida lo más lejos posible de ellos. Hermione quiso correr con los brazos extendidos y desaparecerse, pero como si le leyeran la mente, el Medimago rechoncho los apuntó con la varita y una burbuja apareció sobre ella, haciéndose más pequeña y obligándola a replegarse hacia Malfoy, resbaló y cayó encima del pecho del chico, golpeándose con su codo en el acto.

Malfoy la empujó sin delicadeza, pero ambos resbalaron y quedaron en una posición extraña, uno encima del otro, como dos ratoncitos en una bola para correr, excepto que la bola era muy pequeña y Malfoy muy largo, así que terminó entre sus piernas, medio sentada, medio empujándolo, sin mucho éxito.

Miró a Ron, quien observaba todo desde fuera con la boca abierta y un ramo de flores en su puño.

Hermione quiso decir algo, encogerse de hombros, llorar, cualquier cosa emocional, pero sólo se miraron.

Los Medimagos se habían acercado.

Después, se desaparecieron.

****~*~****


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 01 /Todo va bien, como un muggle**

****~*~****

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta del departamento, enfadada. Malfoy iba detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y tropezando con ella a cada tanto, zafándole la zapatilla con intención, claramente.

—¿Puedes hacer el favor de no tocarme? —gruñó la chica mientras le daba un pisotón al rubio, quien ignoró el golpe y se adelantó por la puerta, como si fuera su casa.

_Qué caballero._

—Tú tienes la culpa por ir a buscarme y tocarme tanto el avión, tú me contagiaste, te morías por tocarme...

Hermione le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada al chico y se giró hacia el sanador que se encontraba detrás de ellos, con un traje especial de cuarentena, intentando mantener toda la distancia posible, sin parecer grosero.

—¿En serio nos tenemos que quedar juntos? —le preguntó al sanador con sufrimiento—. ¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar cada quién en su casa?

—Como le comentaba, señorita Granger, es mejor estar en un solo espacio y dado que han estado en contacto las últimas horas, no sabemos a ciencia cierta quién contagió a quién... Lo siento mucho, pero es lo mejor para todos. Así contenemos la enfermedad en un solo sitio y como está en las primeras fases, no necesita más medicamento que una buena alimentación, dormir mucho, hidratarse y tomarse la poción que se encuentra en la encimera dos veces al día, cada uno. Si empeora, y pasan del color naranja al dolor de muelas o inflamación de pies, color de un naranja frutal al naranja cono de tráfico, entonces alguien de San Mungo vendrá a examinarlos y serán internados. Hay un 99 por ciento de posibilidad de que usted también esté contagiada. Además, estamos al tope con los casos graves... no sabemos en cuánto tiempo se llene aquí... Por el momento, cuentan con todas las comodidades del Ministerio, esperando su pronta recuperación. Pero esto está escalando a nivel mundial y no sabemos en cuánto tiempo se llene todo el complejo de cuarentena. Aún no sabemos si otros seres mágicos se pueden contagiar, así que sólo nos hemos limitado a llenar el frigorífico y que ustedes cocinen. La ropa se desechará por los ductos que hay en el baño y en este momento, debemos confiscar sus varitas, por seguridad de todos, ya que la magia se puede poner un poco... _inestable._

 _—_ ¿Cómo un... como un muggle? —preguntó casi aterrorizado, Malfoy. Hermione le lanzó una de sus miradas enojadas y cerró su boca.

Hermione y Malfoy suspiraron entregándole sus varitas, las cuales el hombre metió en una bolsa de epidemia y les puso una etiqueta: "Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy"

—Yo no soy Señora Malfoy —protestó la chica, indignada. Ya era la segunda vez en esa noche.

—Para efectos prácticos, hemos colocado el apellido del primer infectado al departamento, así será más fácil identificarlos. Por el momento son un ciento, pero se espera que en los próximos días, haya más y más casos... Me despido, vendremos a revisarlos periódicamente.

Y el sanador desapareció, sellando mágicamente la puerta y las ventanas del inmueble. Hermione intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta no cedió. Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró e inhaló muchas veces, intentando calmarse.

—¿En serio tienes fiebre naranja? —preguntó Hermione mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chico.

Apenas y podía mirarlo a los ojos después de haber pasado cinco horas con él en aquella burbuja médica, con Ron mirándola desde fuera, claramente enfadado de la cercanía de Malfoy, quien no hacía la gran cosa por apartarse de ella cada que la chica se levantaba y resbalaba hasta quedar entre él, que cuan largo era, ocupaba la mayoría de la burbuja.

El recuerdo la hacía ruborizarse todavía, probablemente nunca iba a superar estar en ropa interior con Malfoy.

* * *

Después de aparecer en lo que parecía un antiguo jardín de algún sangre pura ahora convertido en hospital improvisado con carpas de fiesta, los habían pasado a una salita blanca donde les pidieron que se desvistieran para esterilizar su ropa, así que ahí estaba, Hermione Granger, Premio Anual, Jefa del departamento de Regulación de Aplicación y Leyes de Seres Mágicos, Segunda mano del ministro de Magia y prometida de Ron Weasley, en braguitas de encaje y camiseta, sentada con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, con las manos sobre el pecho firmemente cruzadas y odiándose por haberse decidido a dejar el sostén como parte de su movimiento de feminismo liberador en un sofá muy pequeño en medio de un cuarto con mamparas improvisadas evitando con todo su corazón la vista de Malfoy.

Malfoy, por su parte, se movía con soltura por todo el espacio, apenas con un bóxer bastante ajustado y estornudando de vez en vez, cubriéndose con la parte interna del brazo. Se recostó al lado de Hermione y le puso los pies encima de las piernas blancas, ella dio un brinco, pero no se levantó ni se alejó, ya que de hacerlo, él vería la ropa interior que llevaba, aquella que estaba planeada para que sólo cierto pelirrojo la disfrutara, antes de su estúpido estornudo.

Se mantuvo estoica cuando él se paseó de un lado a otro, con su altura, su esbeltez y sus músculos trabajados, como un modelo de ropa interior.

—Como me sigas viendo así, Granger, te voy a pedir que te levantes y me dejes hacer lo propio, me incomodas.

Hermione apartó la vista, ruborizada y se enfocó en contar el tiempo, esperando que les dijeran que era un error y ninguno tenía la enfermedad esa.

* * *

Pero ahí estaban, en uno de los departamentos privados que tenía San Mungo para este tipo de crisis. Le habría gustado estar en el hospital en observación, junto a la gente normal, pero los funcionarios del ministerio tenían aquél departamento adjunto para evitarles la molestia de que los vieran en batas de papel y también, para que se curaran más rápido, pues de ellos dependía el funcionamiento del país.

Malfoy había exigido desde el inicio aquél sitio, era inconcebible que alguien como él, tan importante, se mezclara entre ancianos y niños llorones de color naranja, dijo, mientras golpeaba su anillo sobre la pila de papeles que debía firmar, en nada más y nada menos que sus bóxer ajustados.

Hermione quiso quedarse allá, en ese pedazo de carpa, pero, dado que su rango era uno de los más importantes, le exhortaron a hacer uso del departamento hasta que terminara su observación rutinaria, pese al color naranja-ruborizado que presentaba Malfoy en ese momento. 

—Sí, Granger, a mí tampoco me gusta que nos hayan encerrado aquí por prevención porque me contagiaste fiebre naranja.

—No tenemos la fiebre naranja y ¡ese no es su nombre! —replicó la castaña—. Además, nos dijeron que sería menos de una semana, porque no estamos contagiados, pero... deberían alertar a todo el avión, había muggles y magos en aquél sitio y...

Malfoy ya no la escuchaba, estaba dando vueltas por el pequeño apartamento, el cuál consistía en una salita-comedor-cocina abierta, un baño completo y dos habitaciones sin ventanas, una frente a la otra, para alivio de la chica.

—Aquí no hay suficiente luz natural —se quejó Malfoy entrando en ambas habitaciones y luego de nuevo paseándose por la única ventana que contaba la salita, miró hacia fuera y no vio la luna, apenas veía la ventana del departamento de enfrente. Muy cercano, por cierto.

El departamento se veía desocupado, como casi todos los del edificio, en realidad.

—¿Para qué quieres la luz? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, acercándose para examinar la ventana. En verdad estaban muy pegados un edificio con el otro, casi podía ver la cocinita del departamento de frente con una claridad perturbadora.

Malfoy abrió su maletín, del cual no se había despegado en todo ese tiempo sacó unos finísimos tallos plateados

—La flor de luna —exclamó la chica, atenta a cómo Malfoy la colocaba sobre el resquicio de la ventana, con sumo cuidado y hasta mimo, intentando aprovechar los rayos lunares.

—Esta pequeña necesita el claro de luna para florecer. Se debe cortar en el cuarto menguante con un cuchillo hecho por duendes y luego colocarse durante cinco noches sin moverla para que abra su tallo, lo cual es curioso, uno pensaría que sería el bulbo, y suelten las pequeñas flores, son muy caras y muy difíciles de conseguir —explicó Malfoy mientras las acariciaba casi con adoración—. Sobre todo, porque hacía siglos que no se encontraban.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de la manera en laque hablaba de aquella planta y su mirada dedicada e inteligente.

—¿Quién lo descubrió? —preguntó, muy intrigada.

—Yo —contestó con cierto orgullo en su voz—. Me pasé todas las vacaciones desde que salimos de Hogwarts buscándolas en diferentes partes y por fin la encontré, me atrevería a decir que es la única planta viva que hay en el mundo. Desafortunadamente, no pude aplicar los hechizos correctos de protección al plantío, dado tu interés por escapar de Turquía —le lanzó una mirada elocuente—. Pero espero poder encontrar la forma de reproducirla con las semillas que traje, aparte de la flor que saldrá del tallo.

—¿Qué poción se hace con ellas? —preguntó la chica, intentando recordar sobre pociones, pero la verdad es que ya no las hacía.

—La primer poción matalobos incluía esta flor, pero se volvió tan difícil de conseguir, que se cambió por el acónito... Sin embargo —agregó Malfoy observando sus tallos con cierto orgullo—, se cree que esta plantita no sólo disminuye los efectos de la licantropía, sino que los elimina.

Hermione alzó las cejas, muy sorprendida.

—¿Cómo es que no tengo conocimiento sobre eso? —preguntó más para sí misma que para él—. Nunca escuché nada parecido.

—Sólo había dos personas en el mundo que lo sabían y ambas están muertas —contestó él limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo plateado—. Quien escribió vagamente la teoría en rúnico y Severus Snape.

—¿El profesor Snape? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, Granger, así como dije, Snape descifró parte de los textos y yo la otra, me contó sus sospechas sobre dónde se encontraba esta planta y el beneficio que podía traer —titubeó un poco—, sin embargo murió antes de... antes de... dar con ella. Así que pedí mi año sabático y me fui a recorrer el mundo a buscarla y aquí está. Por fin podré acabar lo que él empezó —terminó el chico, sonando bastante nostálgico y emocionado. Después se calló de golpe, dándose cuenta a quién se lo contaba y dónde estaban.

Carraspeó y Hermione parpadeó, regresando también al presente.

—Es increíble —dijo ella con sinceridad—. Espero que pueda sobrevivir al encierro y no enloquezca —bromeó, sonrió y alzó la vista, pero Malfoy ya se había marchado, dejándola sola en aquella minúscula sala.

* * *

Granger llevaba ya un rato en el baño, ¿por qué se tardaban tanto en el baño las mujeres? ¿No había una puerta secreta ahí, o sí? se preguntó Malfoy dando vueltas en aquél pequeñito espacio, cuando le llamó la atención el bolso que llevaba la chica, echó una mirada a la puerta del baño y se abalanzó sobre él, rebuscó superficialmente, apenas papeles y cómo no, un libro, pero no era un libro cualquiera observó con perverso interés.

Era una portada muggle de una chica bastante curvilínea y un detective; _"El erótico relato de Anne Marie, una mujer juzgada injustamente"_. Sonriendo malciosamente, Malfoy aguzó el oído, se escuchaba aún la ducha correr, así que se tumbó en la cama, abriéndolo por cualquier hoja y leyó.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó, se sentía de mejor humor y la vida le sonreía, tenía una cama cómoda para ella sola y quizá pronto saldrían de ahí.

Realmente se encontraba muy cansada después de haber pasado días enteros sin dormir, canalizando a las brujas y magos hacia una evacuación segura y después se tuvo que lanzar hacia otra ciudad, para llevar a rastras a Malfoy. Apenas había descansado en el avión y después del exhaustivo examen que les realizaron en San Mungo, con los pies matándole, hasta el suelo era un buen lugar para dormir.

Afortunadamente, tenía una cama para ella sola y ahora se daba cuenta, también tenía un hambre terrible. Todavía somnolienta, se puso de pie y salió a la cocina, donde, muy sorprendida, encontró a Malfoy desayunando y leyendo el periódico, llevaba puesto un conjunto de chándal gris e iba descalzo. La pequeña salita olía muy bien, como a tocino y zumo de naranja. Con curiosidad, se acercó al sartén y encontró huevos con tocino.

—Vaya, Granger, luces horrible —la saludó Malfoy mirándola por encima de El Profeta. Hermione se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

—No estoy aquí para coquetearte, así que, qué más da cómo luzco —dijo Hermione. Malfoy levantó una ceja y también se encogió de hombros. Acercándole el sartén a la chica.

—Sírvete —le ofreció. La chica lo miró con desconfianza y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco—. No te voy a envenenar en un apartamento de San Mungo. No seas tonta.

—No es eso —contestó Hermione sirviéndose lo que quedaba del sartén, muy hambrienta y engullendo más que comer—. No sabía que cocinabas.

—No sabes muchas cosas —dijo Malfoy con soltura, volviéndose a hundir en el periódico. Hermione leyó del otro lado, con curiosidad, pero Malfoy pasó de la página, interrumpiendo su lectura. Entonces leyó otra nota y al poco tiempo, Malfoy volvió a doblarlo. La chica soltó un bufido, enojada—. Oh, ¡lo siento! no sabía que estabas leyendo MI periódico.

Hermione lo miró enojada y se concentró en sus huevos y tocino, no dispuesta a caer en sus provocaciones. Al poco tiempo, La hoja que estaba leyendo, se deslizó a su lado. La chica alzó la vista, aún recelosa, pero Malfoy le tendió el periódico, con un gesto de disculpa.

—Es un mal adquirido, no puedo evitar molestarte. Es como un hábito —le dijo el chico para después enfrascarse en otra sección del periódico.

La castaña tomó la hoja que le ofrecía, sin evitar echar una mirada al que se había quedado Malfoy y soltó una risita cuando vio que él estaba resolviendo el crucigrama en la sección de juegos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuando sintió la mirada de la chica en él.

—No pensé que fueras de los que resuelven crucigramas —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. El rubio la miró sin sonreír y volvió a bajar la vista, ufanamente.

—Confirmo que no sabes muchas cosas, Granger.

—Ilústrame, pues, de dónde has sacado el periódico y la ropa nueva, Malfoy —contraatacó la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa, pero la verdad es que detestaba aquella falda, anoche no había encontrado la ropa que le habían prometido y dormir con la falda era incómodo, sin embargo, la siempre recatada Hermione Granger no dormiría en calzones cuando un hombre desconocido dormía cruzando el pasillo.

—Es información clasificada, pero síguelo intentando, quién sabe, igual y mañana me tratas mejor y te digo dónde está la ropa cómoda y limpia.

—Mi ropa está limpia —rezongó Hermione mirándolo con superioridad—. Gracias a ti, hasta la esterilizaron.

—Pero no es cómoda —le dijo Malfoy mientras la miraba sentarse de nuevo, incómoda—. Y es muy fea.

La chica le lanzó una mirada furiosa y levantó su sección del periódico, ignorándolo.

—Palabra de diez letras para poción revitalizante hecha de cuatro o más ingredientes —susurró Malfoy como al aire, pensativo—, que incluye....

—Herbovitalizante —le interrumpió Hermione de inmediato, dando su típico brinquito en el asiento cuando respondía a los profesores. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y se volvió a hundir.

—Brillante, obviando, Granger, que "herbovitalizante" tiene más de diez letras y que soy el experto en pociones, la respuesta correcta es Wiggenweld.

—No eres al único que le gustan los crucigramas —dijo Hermione ligeramente ruborizada por su error. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Malfoy giró la hoja y le tendió la pluma.

—Adelante, apantállame.

Hermione sonrió y tomó la pluma, rozando sin querer, los dedos de Malfoy en el acto. Era curioso, pero su tacto era cálido, contrario al frío gélido que ella siempre habría pensado que poseía...

Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se enfocó en el papel, ignorando que Malfoy la miraba conteniendo una sonrisa ladeada...

Y sólo era el primer día.

* * *

—¿Granger? —llamó Malfoy, parado frente a un aparato plano y negro que se encontraba frente al sofá de dos piezas—, ¿qué es esto y porqué hay gente moviéndose?

Hermione asomó la cabeza del baño mientras se lavaba los dientes. Malfoy estaba parado, a una distancia prudente, apenas con la espalda tocando la puerta de entrada. Claramente asustado del hombrecito que se movía por la pantalla.

—Es un televisor, Malfoy —contestó la chica con una sonrisa—. Sirve para ver programas muggles y como es un ala sin magia, agarra muy bien la señal. Te entretendrá.

—Es peligroso, nos están mirando...

—No, es un programa que grabaron anteriormente... es como... un programa de radio, pero con personas —explicó la chica intentando aguantar la risa—. No es peligroso y es un buen método para pasar el rato...

Malfoy la miró con desconfianza y no se movió de su sitio hasta que Hermione salió del baño y se sentó, dándole una palmadita al asiento a su lado, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Con lentitud premeditada, tomó el asiento y miró la pantalla como si lo ofendiera.

—Este programa se llama American Idol, es muy famoso en Norteamérica, se trata de gente cantando y actuando para hacerse famosos.

—¿Y por qué alguien vería a otros ser patéticos? —preguntó Malfoy dispuesto a odiar aquél aparatejo muggle.

—Porque eso es lo divertido, ver fallar a otros —explicó Hermione con cierta maldad. Malfoy arqueó las cejas, interesado.

—¿Y es lo único que pasan? Con razón los muggles son tan tontos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa y le apuntó al aparatejo con otro _aparatejo_ negro y pequeño y la imagen cambió.

—Wow —dijo Malfoy mientras Kim Kardashian aparecía en pantalla, probándose un conjunto camel.

Así que por varias horas, se entretuvieron viendo a las Kardashian pelear, llorar y comprar cosas ridículamente caras y de mal gusto.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir —propuso Hermione mientras bostezaba, incómoda de estar sentada la mayor parte del día en una posición bastante tensa para no tocar a Malfoy más de lo necesario, lo cual era imposible en el sofá tan reducido.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó con cierto retintín el chico, mirándola de arriba abajo, aún llevaba la falda de lápiz y su blusa blanca. Hermione lo golpeó, enfurruñada—. Si la respuesta es no, ve tú.

—¿Ves esto? —preguntó la chica, muy enfadada y poniéndole la mano en los ojos. Malfoy despegó los ojos de las Kardashians y lo miró, sobre su mano pequeña, había una sencilla sortija plateada con un diamante discreto en su dedo—. Estoy comprometida, deja de hacer esas insinuaciones.

—Ese es un anillo muy pequeño, Granger... Tan minúsculo, que no cuenta. Quién imaginaría que el pobretón por fin se animaría a proponértelo.

—Es muy bonito, cállate.

—Yo no me voy a casar con él —dijo Malfoy con burla—. Así que no me interesa. A mí lo que me interesa es saber si China y Rob se casarán.

—Quién pensaría que tienes un muggle en tu interior, Malfoy y uno con gustos muy malos de televisión—agregó Hermione negando con la cabeza, ofendida y se metió a su cuarto, esta vez, sí se quitó la falda y la blusa, harta de esa ropa tan incómoda.

Llevaba un día y ya quería matar al rubio. No era un avance muy elegante de su parte.

****~*~****


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 05/ Hace calor, bajen la calefacción, por favor**

****~*~****

* * *

Malfoy se levantó en la noche y vomitó, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta para no despertar a Granger. Las arcadas lo invadieron y nuevo vómito lo secundó. Jaló la cadena y se levantó tambaleante, se sentía débil y mareado. Se acercó al lavabo y se echó agua al rostro, enjuagando su boca para quitar aquél sabor amargo. Tenía aquél rubor naranja que lo estresaba, tan acostumbrado a su palidez.

Dejó el agua correr un rato mientras se aferraba a ambos lados del lavabo, recordando una escena similar hacía varios años atrás, en los servicios de Myrtle la llorona.

Estaba temblando y el sudor frío se le pegaba en la ropa.

—Tranquilo —le susurró Hermione quien había aparecido detrás suyo y le frotaba la espalda, con suavidad. Llevaba una camisa gris y un short para dormir, ropa que al fin había encontrado después de amenazar con quitarle el control remoto a Malfoy.

Malfoy asintió mientras metía la cabeza en el chorro de agua.

—Creo que sí tengo la peste cómo se llame —gimió Malfoy, mientras Hermione le tendía una toalla, solícita y preocupada—. Por fin se te hará el milagro, Granger, me voy a morir y te dejaré en paz —dramatizó fingiendo encontrarse mejor de lo que se sentía.

La chica negó con la cabeza y lo tomó del brazo, acompañándolo a la cama. Lo sentó en una esquina y le posó una mano en la frente, con cuidado.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre —dijo Granger mientras lo miraba con preocupación—. Debería llamar a un sanador, dijeron que si se incrementaban los síntomas, vendrían.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se recostó en medio de la cama, temblando.

—No —dijo él—. ¿No has leído las noticias?, están al tope en todos los hospitales muggles, imagínate los mágicos, estoy seguro que si salgo de este lugar, meterán a otros cinco contigo, porque ya no caben, lo mejor que puedo hacer es pasarlo aquí y seguir monitoreando mis síntomas hasta que nos den de alta. Sólo es influenza o algo tonto. Mañana vendrán a revisarnos y seremos libres...

—¡Pero tienes fiebre! —chilló Hermione, mirándolo con preocupación. Malfoy abrió un ojo y la miró con una sonrisa que ocultó de inmediato.

—Pero no me duelen las muelas ni tengo piel de naranja —replicó él medio adormecido—. Me podrías examinar, Granger, usando tu lengua. Hasta las amígdalas, si quieres. Sé mi enfermera.

Hermione lo golpeó débilmente en el pecho, pero él ya estaba dormido para entonces. La chica soltó una sonrisita resignada, la sacaba de sus casillas a cada rato, pero sus comentarios eran divertidos cuando se acostumbraba a ellos.

Después suspiró, porque Malfoy se había quedado dormido quejándose suavemente y supo que ella no iba a dormir, porque le preocupaba.

_Al parecer, Draco Malfoy le preocupaba._

* * *

—¿Granger? —llamó débilmente Malfoy por la mañana, ella se había pasado la noche dormitando, sentada en el suelo, al pendiente de él. Abrió los ojos y se acercó a la cama, con el trasero entumecido, tocándole la frente en busca de fiebre, pero estaba fresco, así que sonrió mientras el chico abría sus grandes ojos grises y se encontraba con los suyos—. Tuve un sueño muy raro...

—¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó la chica con amabilidad. Malfoy atrapó su muñeca antes que la retirara y la examinó, con el ceño fruncido, claramente confundido y los ojos grises abiertos grandes e inocentemente.

—Soñé que la erótica Anne Marie era juzgada injustamente.

Hermione soltó un gritito y le aporreó con las manos, sonrojada. Mientras un ya recuperado Malfoy reía y atrapaba sus manos al vuelo, atrayéndola hacia él, ambos dejaron de gritar y se miraron, muy cerca...

Entonces se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Hermione dio un brinco, alejándose del chico. Corrió hacia la puerta, dejando a Malfoy recostado. Abrió de un tirón y ahí, frente a ella, estaba el sanador de turno, con su traje de pandemia.

—Buenos días Señora Malfoy —saludó el hombre entrando al apartamento y cerrando detrás suyo. Hermione frunció el ceño—. Mi nombre es Perkins y he venido a hacer mi rondín para saber si están o no contagiados, el día de hoy ya no deberíamos saber si la tienen o no...

—Soy Granger —le corrigió la chica y el hombre asintió, sacando un pequeño botiquín—. O Señora Weasley —dijo, ya debería irse acostumbrando a que la llamaran así, en unos meses sería legítimo, pensó para sí misma con un bamboleo en el estómago.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero estamos sobre saturados, así que hemos decidido ponerle el nombre del primer paciente a todos los miembros recluidos, para efectos de practicidad. Algunos son ocho en un departamento como este, ya se imaginará a Thomas 1, Thomas 3, Thomas 8...

—Así que... para efectos prácticos, eres la Señora Malfoy —se burló Malfoy saliendo del cuarto, se veía más sano que por la noche, sin embargo seguía pálido y tambaleante, con un ligero halo naranja.

—Cállate —gruñó ella.

El sanador los sentó en el pequeño sofá y les tomó la temperatura, la presión y los examinó de cerca.

—¿Cómo se siente, señor Malfoy? —preguntó Perkins con ojo crítico.

—Estoy bien, apenas un refriado, me temo.

—Mmmhm —asintió Perkins mientras le miraba—. Tiene la pupila extendida y el ritmo cardíaco acelerado... Claros síntomas de la fiebre naranja.

—¿Seguro que es eso? —preguntó Malfoy, intentando no pensar en que Hermione llevaba una camiseta blanca y shorts pequeños de algodón, el cabello recogido y a su ojo experto, sin sostén. Perkins procedió a revisar a Granger y asintió, preocupado.

—Me temo que usted también tiene ese halo naranja —dijo Perkins, acercándose al frigorífico para alejarse disimuladamente de ellos.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó con voz chillona Hermione—. Me siento fantástica. Es un error... se supone que hoy nos liberarían...

—Señorita, usted también tiene ese halo naranja, pupilas dilatadas y un ritmo bastante acelerado, me temo que no puedo darlos de alta. El vómito y la fiebre son síntomas comunes, esperemos que no empeoren, aunque aquí, sin corrientes de aire y sin otras personas, no debería complicarse el asunto.

Anotó algo en su libreta y los miró, de lejos.

—¿Hay alguna petición que pueda hacerles más ligero el confinamiento?

—¿Nuestras varitas, por ejemplo? ¿Pasar la cuarentena en nuestras propias casas? —aventuró Malfoy.

—Algo menos... mágico. Les instalamos el _tevelitor_ —señaló la televisión—, esperamos que eso pueda ayudar a pasar el rato...

—¿Qué hay del ministerio? ¿nuestros trabajos? ¿cuánto tiempo durará el confinamiento? —preguntó Hermione, no dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin responder.

—Me parece que el Ministerio ha cerrado —dijo Perkins y Hermione soltó una exclamación—, así que no me preocuparía por sus trabajos, el Ministro Shackelbolt también está recluido en su casa, la cual se volvió un hospital temporal, aún no sabemos cuánto puede durar el confinamiento, pues a nivel mundial hemos pasado a etapa 2 de pandemia, es decir, nadie, muggle, mago o ser mágico tiene permitido salir, a decir verdad — los miró con un deje de confidencialidad —, ustedes son uno de los pocos departamentos del anexo de San Mungo donde hay dos personas, estamos al límite de casos y ahora las personas están haciendo la cuarentena en sus casas...

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, preocupada y Malfoy miró fijamente a Perkins.

—¿Quiere decir que podríamos compartir estancia con otras personas en el caso que haya más personas infectada?

—Les estoy avisando que próximamente, compartirán este apartamento con mínimo, otra pareja. Si no hay más por el momento, me retiro. No es una cuestión de "si", sino "cuando".

—Libros y juegos de mesa —dijo de pronto Hermione.

—¿Perdón, Señora Malfoy?

—Nos dijo que podíamos pedir algo, porque no estamos en la comodidad de nuestras casas... Me gustaría pedir libros y juegos de mesa —se sonrojó—, si no es mucho pedir.

Perkins asintió y lo anotó en su lista.

—Intentaremos conseguir algo por el estilo. Por el momento, seguimos con lo mismo, la ropa sucia se incinera, ustedes preparan sus alimentos y vendré más adelante en caso de que no haya complicaciones, El Profeta seguirá apareciendo en su mesa sin falta... Al menos hasta que siga produciéndose. Hasta luego.

Y salió de la habitación, claramente ansioso por abandonarlos.

Hermione miró a Malfoy y este le devolvió la mirada.

—Al parecer seremos compañeros una larga temporada.

* * *

—¡Granger, mira! —exclamó Malfoy y Hermione llegó corriendo, descalza, se había pasado el día en su habitación, malhumorada y la ansiedad la corroía, así que el llamado fue bien recibido, apenas en tres pasos, llegó a su lado, frente a la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿ya han abierto? —preguntó la chica mirando los tallos de la flor de luna. Pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia enfrente.

Hermione levantó la vista y vio luz del otro lado, apenas a dos o tres metros de distancia, en el departamento de frente.

—¡Tenemos vecinos! —exclamó Hermione, sonando muy emocionada, patéticamente. Malfoy la miró alzando una ceja y la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Aún no se ve a nadie, al parecer lo están acondicionando.

Se quedaron parados un largo rato, pero nadie apareció, así que regresaron a sus habitaciones, ligeramente desilusionados.

* * *

—¿Granger?

Hermione levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía en las manos, se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, Malfoy estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Pasa —le dijo, palmeando a un lado de su cama, lo cual era una tontería, porque sus cuartos eran igual de insulsos, apenas con una sábana y un colchón en un cuarto sin ventana. Malfoy entró y Hermione tragó saliva, inconscientemente, lo cual era una tontería, sobre todo, porque él no la miraba como a una presa, sólo era un hombre sentándose al borde de su cama y ella era _papa casi casada,_ desechó el pensamiento de inmediato, ni siquiera debía incomodarse por él, a ella no le interesaba y mucho menos él se interesaría por alguien como ella.

—Deberíamos establecer reglas y un horario —dijo él con un papel y pluma en la mano. Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Te iba a proponer lo mismo, mira —Y le enseñó el papel que tenía entre las piernas. Se los intercambiaron para leerlos y después se miraron, entre divertidos y asombrados—. Al parecer, pensábamos en lo mismo.

—Creo que la rutina sería buena para no perder la cabeza —afirmó Malfoy mirándola a los ojos.

—Levantarnos a una hora fija...

—Turnarnos para hacer de comer...

—Llevarnos relativamente bien...

Sin darse cuenta, se habían acercado y Malfoy pudo apreciar lo tersa que parecía su piel, el tono entre blanco y bronceado de su tez, las pecas en su nariz ligeramente puntiaguda y sus pestañas espesas, libre de maquillaje. Hermione pestañeó y luego se sonrojó, alejándose.

—Me parece bien —dijo ella mirando a todos lados.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Malfoy se miró las manos y después asintió, como si tuviera algo que hacer y salió de ahí, dejándola turbada.

¿Hacía calor o era ella? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Era Granger, por el amor de Merlín.

Pero vaya que " _era Granger_ ", tenía las piernas muy largas y torneadas y llevaba las mismas camisetas que él, pero sus pezones se marcaban y se veía tan mona con sus trenzas, que no le fue difícil perderse en la imaginación de lo que haría con ella si no fuera Granger, claro está. Sí, la Granger que leía libros de novelas eróticas que a decir verdad, lo había dejado picado sobre todo porque la protagonista era una bella castaña y el amante un rubio fornido...

Draco gimió.

El encierro lo iba a matar.

****~*~****

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Hermione por quinta vez mientras aporreaba la puerta del baño dando brinquitos. El rubio llevaba más de una hora en la ducha y ella se moría por orinar.

Después de su conversación sobre horarios y reglas (la conversación más larga y emocionante que había tenido con él, al descubrir que era un obseso del control como ella), se había sentido bastante turbada con su cercanía, Malfoy al parecer también estaba incómodo y salió de su cuarto, como si de pronto, hubiera recordado que ella era _ELLA_ y él, _ÉL_.

Recargó la frente en la puerta y cerró los ojos.

Además, era una mujer _casi_ casada, no entendía por qué de pronto, se sentía ligeramente, casi nada, poco de poquito, atraída por él. El chico que más la había maltratado en Hogwarts, el que arrugaba la nariz cuando ella aparecía, él... era el tipo de persona en el que ella pasaba de largo, fastidiada por su presencia, pero... no era tan desagradable como en el colegio, quizá había cambiado un poco y ahora la madurez obedecía en vez de los estereotipos ya obsoletos de _sangre pura, sangre sucia._

Pero eso estaba mal, se regañó, andar pensando en otro hombre teniendo a su adorable pelirrojo esperándola. Bufó.

Aquél día apenas pudieron cruzar dos palabras y siempre en presencia de Malfoy, pero él se veía preocupado por ella. Pensar en Ron la calmó. Ella lo quería y no tenía ningún tipo de dudas sobre ellos. Así que Malfoy... no representaba nada, además no era que él le coqueteara o algo, sencillamente estar tanto tiempo con alguien a quien apenas conocía, encerrados en apenas 30 metros cuadrados la hacía sentir medio obsesionada. Era todo.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre Malfoy, mejor dicho, sobre su pecho desnudo, aún húmedo. Hermione soltó un gritito cuando puso las manos para incorporarse, pero se resbalaron por el torso del chico y de los nervios, su rostro también fue a dar contra la piel cálida, casi afiebrada, de Malfoy, quien sólo vestía una toalla atada a la cintura.

_Sólo una toalla, por Morgana._

—¿¡Pero qué!? —exclamó Malfoy mientras tomaba las muñecas de la chica y la empujaba, plantándola contra la pared. Granger tenía las orejas coloradas y balbuceaba muchas tonterías, así que decidió aprovechar la situación para burlarse—. Pero Granger —dijo con fingida indignación—, como ya me has dicho hasta el cansancio, eres una mujer _casi_ casada, ¿cómo te lanzas sobre mí? Contrólate —Y pasó de largo, dejándola muy ruborizada.

Por Morgana, Merlín y todos los magos poderosos de la historia, Malfoy sólo llevaba una toalla y estaba buenísimo.

Hermione gimió, frustrada.

El encierro la iba a enloquecer.

* * *

¿Por qué Granger siempre llevaba unos shorts pequeños y esas camisetas de algodón claro?

Era muy difícil no mirarla cuando era el único ser viviente en esa casa, los vecinos aún no habían aparecido y ella no era muy divertida cuando se ponía en plan "no coqueteo porque me voy a casar". O sea, su plan diario.

Sin embargo, como personas maduras y decentes en las que se habían convertido, se toleraban lo suficiente para tener una convivencia más o menos pacífica, lo que se tornaba aburrido conforme pasaban los días. A veces, hacía comentarios hirientes para enfadarla, pero al cabo de dos o tres comentarios mordaces, volvían a su sopor de aburrimiento y tensión. Porque la única fuente apenas decente de luz natural era la ventana que estaba en la sala-comedor-cocina, así que ahí solían pasar el tiempo, entre ignorándose y entre aburridos, sentados o acostados en la formaica, la única parte más o menos fría de todo el espacio, ya que sospechaban, mantenían la calefacción prendida para mantenerlos sin corrientes de frío que los pudieran enfermar más, sin embargo, como no había aire fresco, tenían una terrible sensación de hacinamiento y asfixia veinticuatro por siete, lo que los llevaba a andar con apenas shorts como Granger o en bóxer (con la puerta cerrada) en el caso de Malfoy.

Aún no se les iba el halo naranja, pero no parecían haber empeorado, a excepción de ocasionales sesiones de vómito y dolor de muelas o estornudos con mocos naranjas, no era la gran cosa, al contrario, Granger tenía una apariencia de bronceado californiano artificial con su rubor naranja y él parecía un tipo que se había quedado dormido al sol.

Nada que podría pasar de extraño, o no demasiado.

Así que esa tarde, mientras Granger se recostaba con la cabeza pegada al suelo, panza abajo, Malfoy intentó no mirarle el trasero mientras le cambiaba al televisor, se había vuelto un experto en su manejo y eso lo enorgullecía en secreto, pero era muy difícil concentrarse, ya que ella mantenía las piernas levantadas, descalza.

—Me aburro —suspiró Granger mientras flexionaba la pierna una vez más y Malfoy la miraba, medio hipnotizado.

—Yo podría des-aburrirte, Granger —no pudo evitar decir con su peor tono seductor—. Pero insistes en que te vas a casar. Una lástima.

—Oh cállate.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero un ligero golpeo en la puerta la detuvo y se incorporaron, emocionados.

Perkins, con su traje de epidemia, abrió la puerta y se coló dentro.

—Buenas tardes, señores Malfoy —saludó, ignorando la mueca que le hizo Hermione—. Les he traído lo que han pedido —Dejó una bolsa encima de la mesa y se acercó—. Ahora, procederé a examinarlos.

—¿Cómo va todo fuera? —preguntó Malfoy, ansioso de hablar con otra persona que no fuera Granger

—Tal cual dice El Profeta —contestó Perkins mientras le tomaba la presión a Granger—. Lo siento, pero no puedo platicar mucho, he revisado a más de cien pacientes hoy y apenas llevo cinco horas de servicio.

Hermione le sonrió siempre comprensiva y negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, lo entendemos, es solo que... estamos aburridos, aquí recluidos sin aire fresco y la calefacción está al tope...

—¿Podrían hacer algo con la maldita calefacción? ¡Hace mucho calor aquí, siempre, incluso el agua hierve!

—¿Calefacción?, no tenemos calefacción... —Se extrañó Perkins. Les apuntó con su aparatito blanco y soltó una exclamación—. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Están al tope en fiebre! —Inconscientemente, Perkins se alejó y tomó su maletín, con nerviosismo, sacando dos de los cinco frasquitos que le quedaban—. Deben darse duchas frías dos veces al día y tomen esta poción tres veces al día hasta que comiencen a sentir que baja la temperatura, porque si no, comenzarán a tener alucinaciones... Vendré mañana.

—Espera, Perkins —dijo de pronto Malfoy , ceñudo, el sanador se giró—, ¿por qué no mejor nos consigues los ingredientes y nosotros preparamos las pociones? Seguramente estas reservas deberían darse a quienes no son muy diestros en pociones, lo cual no es el caso de este apartamento. Podrían traer mi caldero y el botiquín que tengo y así ustedes no se verían comprometidos con quienes realmente las necesitan, ni con sus ingredientes.

Perkins asintió y lo anotó en su libreta.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, si lo autorizan mis superiores, entonces sería una buena opción, incluso podríamos implementarlo para los demás pacientes, ¡Qué gran idea, señor Malfoy!

Y desapareció, apurado por dejarlos solos.

Malfoy suspiró y miró a Granger, quien aferraba las pociones en su pecho.

—Fue una gran idea, Malfoy —susurró Granger sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Ni siquiera a mí se me ocurrió que estamos diezmando sus reservas y no hay nadie que elabore más...

—Bueno, al menos podemos cooperar con eso —dijo Malfoy restándole importancia. Entonces se acercó a la bolsa de la mesa, dispuesto a romper el momento emotivo y hurgó en su interior.

—¿Qué trajeron? —preguntó Hermione intentando mirar al interior. Entonces Malfoy sacó una caja brillante negra y leyó la etiqueta, divertido.

—Juegos eróticos para pareja.

****~*~****


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 12/ Juguemos Jenga, ¿qué puede pasar?**

****~*~****

* * *

Hermione entró de nuevo en la ducha, apenas sentía el agua fría sobre su piel, tenía demasiado malestar y se sentía débil, ni siquiera se quitó la ropa, sólo quería sentir algo... se dejó resbalar por el azulejo y se acurrucó en el suelo, mientras el agua le caía como pequeños golpeteos sobre el costado, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, se sentía un pequeño manojo de espuma que viajaba junto al agua por las cañerías, yéndose a la libertad del mar y la inmundicia, pero al menos refrescante.

—¡Granger! —llamó alguien, pero no le importó, se sentía tan bien siendo espuma que se dirigía hacia el mar, hacia un lugar fresco, hacia el aire y la libertad, hacia el sol, las plantas y los aromas de la calle... si seguía en esa posición, sentía cómo fluía por todo el mundo, desfragmentándose en partículas de espuma y agua...

—¡Granger!

Algo la zarandeaba, pero ella sólo era espuma, así que no la podía mover, nadie podía.

Malfoy entró al baño y vio a Granger tirada en la regadera mientras el agua le caía encima, tenía los ojos abiertos y murmuraba algo sobre espuma y sol, cosas sin sentido. Llevaba la ropa puesta y estaba colorada, había pasado de un naranja broncíneo a un naranja frutal. Así que Malfoy la cargó y la sacó de la regadera, pero Granger no podía sostenerse por sí sola, dio dos pasos y se habría golpeado con el suelo si el chico no la hubiese detenido. Así que colocándole un albornoz, la sacó del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, la sentó con cuidado y le secó el cabello, lo cual consistía en pasarle una toalla con rudeza por el cabello mojado, enredándolo y jalándola en el acto.

—¡Granger! —llamó Malfoy, golpeándole ligeramente en la mejilla para llamar su atención, Hermione enfocó la vista en él, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por dejar de ser espuma y obtener consistencia de humano—. Necesito que te quites esa ropa y te pongas otra, estas empapada y te hará daño ¿Me entiendes?

Hermione asintió y se paró con dificultad, sosteniéndose del chico. Así que se sacó el albornoz y la playera de algodón como si nada, porque ella era espuma y la espuma no tenía forma de chica. Malfoy se dio la vuelta repentinamente y rebuscó en la única silla que había en el cuarto entre la ropa perfectamente doblada, hasta encontrar una nueva playera y se la arrojó sin mirar o _no demasiado_ a Granger, quien ahora iba por la parte de abajo, así que buscó un pantalón de pijama y se lo tendió.

—¿Ya te vestiste? —preguntó Malfoy mirando hacia la sala, enfocándose en el más allá.

—Ya —contestó Granger y cuando Malfoy se giró, la chica estaba sentada, con el cabello escurriéndole, la mirada vidriosa y su piel antes blanca, muy naranja. Malfoy se acercó con suavidad y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole la temperatura con el antebrazo, como hacía su madre cuando era joven. Estaba hirviendo.

—Creo que no me siento muy bien —balbuceó la chica mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

—Sólo es fiebre y náuseas, quédate aquí —ordenó el chico y salió de la habitación. Granger se quedó en su sitio, muy obediente, como una estatua. Al cabo de unos instantes, regresó Malfoy con un balde y toallas—. Acuéstate.

Hermione obedeció mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, cuando se recostó, sintió que pesaba toneladas y le fue muy difícil gatear hasta su cama, así que quedó medio tirada, medio acostada, en medio, por lo que sintió como Malfoy la tomaba de nuevo entre sus brazos y la recostaba en una posición sumamente más cómoda, empezando porque su rostro estaba hacia arriba y no contra la colcha.

—Si te quedas así, te dará muerte de cuna —escuchó que le dijo Malfoy.

—Me voy a morir —gimió Hermione mientras Malfoy le colocaba la toalla húmeda sobre la frente.

—No, sólo te vas a sentir como si te fueras a morir, pero no lo harás. Eres demasiado terca para morir de pronto.

Hermione soltó una risita y de pronto se giró, vomitando en el balde. Malfoy la sostuvo, masajeándole la espalda y recogiendo su cabello para no ensuciarla. Cuando terminó, la chica se acurrucó en la cama dócilmente y cerró los ojos con la frialdad de un paño húmedo en su frente.

—Quién iba a pensar que Malfoy no le tendría asco a una _sangre sucia_ vomitando —rio Hermione, pero Malfoy se detuvo y la miró fijamente, repentinamente serio, después inhaló y exhaló varias veces, intentando calmarse, algo que ella no vio, porque volvió a vomitar.

—Odio esa palabra —dijo de pronto Malfoy mientras le pasaba otro paño, sin la delicadeza anterior.

—¿Vómito? —se extrañó la chica.

—Sangre sucia —contestó mientras dejaba los trapos a un lado y se levantaba—. Y odio sobre todo, que la gente me siga recordando algo que solía decir hace años, encasillándome en mi pasado.

Hermione se incorporó y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez. Ella lo decía con ligereza, sin embargo, él parecía tomarlo en serio y se sintió mal. Y no mal como cuando vomitaba, sino mal por haber dicho algo en lo que nunca creyó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y luego volvió a vomitar. Malfoy suspiró derrotado, sentándose a su lado.

—Supongo que me lo he ganado a pulso —contestó mientras le tomaba el cabello y se lo trenzaba con suavidad—. Pero ya no soy ese niño que sigue fielmente a su padre sin preguntar nada. Eso quedó en el pasado.

—Lo siento —repitió ella mientras se limpiaba el rostro—. No me gusta encasillar a las personas por cosas del pasado, todos cambiamos. Quién iba a pensar que serías tan buen estilista, por ejemplo.

Malfoy soltó una risa y se llevó el balde mientras Hermione se recostaba, sintiéndose mejor.

—¿Ya no eres señora espuma? —preguntó Malfoy al cabo de un rato, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro a un lado de su cama y Hermione lo miró con ojos vidriosos aún.

—Un poco —admitió mientras se recorría en la cama, palmeó a su lado con timidez—, ¿te puedes quedar conmigo?

Malfoy asintió mientras recogía los trapos y le colocaba uno nuevo a Granger en la frente. Se sentó a su lado, con el torso pegado a la pared y las piernas extendidas.

—No me vomites encima.

Ella sonrió mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

—Apuesto a que a Weasley le daría mucha gracia el color naranja, parece que están a juego.

Hermione suspiró mientras temblaba ligeramente.

—Ron jamás me habría cuidado enferma —murmuró haciéndose un ovillo—. No sabe cocinar o lavar su ropa, así que seguramente me habría arrojado a las puertas de San Mungo o con la señora Weasley... Ella es tan amable y me quiere mucho, pero él a veces no aporta la gran cosa...

—Qué hombre tan capaz —comentó mordazmente Malfoy—. ¿Se puede saber por qué se van a casar? No hablas mucho de él ni tampoco con emoción...

Pero Hermione ya se había quedado dormida a su lado, aferrándose a su playera como una niña pequeña. Malfoy suspiró y le cambió el pañuelo una vez más mientras recargaba la cabeza en la pared y se colocó otro paño él mismo, porque seguramente el calor que sentía era de la fiebre naranja, no por ella.

* * *

Hermione despertó acurrucada y sintiéndose mucho mejor que en otros días, quizá sería porque ya no hacía calor o porque estaba muy cómoda encima de una almohada que no recordaba tener...

Abrió los ojos y entonces vio su almohada, que no era una almohada, era el pecho de Draco Malfoy, quien tenía uno de sus brazos a su alrededor . La chica se intentó mover, pero Malfoy la sostenía y no quiso despertarlo. Así que haciendo varias maniobras, se pudo mover, alejándose de su lado.

Entonces fue al baño, tenía un color naranja más fuerte del que recordaba, pero se veía "normal", dejando de lado una trenza que ella no se había hecho y la ropa que ella no recordaba haberse puesto. Confió en que Malfoy no la habría vestido, pero tampoco recordó de qué habían hablado, sólo recordaba meterse al baño porque tenía calor y después despertar recostada sobre él.

Ay, definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

* * *

—Entonces, Granger —dijo Malfoy por la tarde, mientras terminaba de re leer su libro por quinta vez—. Ya he leído todos estoy libros malísimos por diez o catorce veces, ¿por qué no jugamos algo? —Alzó la ceja en tono sugerente.

Hermione levantó la vista de El profeta y se ruborizó.

—Porque esos no son juegos de mesa para nosotros, Malfoy, porque yo me...

—Yo me voy a casar —la interrumpió imitando su voz—. Ya lo sé, hablaba de esas cosas que suelen hacer los muggles para pasar el rato, juegos para personas "que no se van a casar entre sí". Además vi más cosas en la bolsa que decomisaste con tus mojigaterías.

La chica se estiró en su lugar y se acercó a la bolsa, mirando hacia dentro. Cierto era que ella se la había llevado a su habitación después de arrebatarle el jueguito erótico ese. Sólo se había limitado a sacar los libros y no miró más adentro.

—A veces me sorprende lo... poco efectivos que son en el departamento de artefactos muggles —comentó la chica mientras examinaba una caja de colores y otras alargadas. Sacó la que parecía un rectángulo alargado y se la tendió a Malfoy, con una sonrisa—. Este es un jenga, pero en la versión para beber.

—¿Se beben esto? —preguntó el rubio abriendo la caja y sacando piezas pequeñas de plástico y rectangulares.

—No —explicó sonriendo—. Se colocan así y así —se sentó frente a Malfoy con las piernas cruzadas y colocó las piezas en el piso, para después apilarlas en bloques de tres con suma habilidad—, luego se hace una torre y se saca una pieza —Sacó una de las piezas de plástico y se la mostró—. Se coloca de nuevo encima y pierde quien tire la torre. Pero en esta versión, cada pieza tiene un mensaje —Se lo mostró a Malfoy—. Éste dice "todos beben", entonces todos bebemos una ronda de alcohol.

—Suena interesante eso de beber —comentó Malfoy—. Pero aquí no hay alcohol y dudo mucho que el alcohol del botiquín se pueda ingerir.

—Bueno, si nos apuramos, podemos dejar unas uvas a fermentar y tendremos alcohol en no sé, tres años. Al fin que esto va para largo —dijo Hermione y ambos rieron.

—No tenemos alcohol, pero qué te parece que nos contamos cosas mientras jugamos —propuso él con un brillo peligroso que la chica pasó por desapercibido—. Aquí dice "un shot", puede ser "un secreto", "todos beben" que sea "todos dicen un secreto", "toma el de la izquierda", "Cocina el de la izquierda", cosas así. Juguemos Jenga, ¿qué puede pasar?

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un marcador y escribía encima de las piezas las nuevas reglas.

—Wow, tranquila Granger, estás enloqueciendo —dijo con burla Malfoy—, ¡estás dañando patrimonio del Ministerio con ese plumón!

—Oh, cállate y ayúdame —contestó con ligereza pasándole un plumón—. Ten cinco piezas y yo otras cinco y escribamos reglas sorpresa.

Media hora después ya habían terminado y Malfoy le estaba pillando el truco para hacer el equilibrio, que como Granger tenía que ser Granger, le había develado el secreto del Jenga.

—Debes empezar de aquí e ir quitando, dos, uno, dos, para que guarde el equilibrio.

—No Granger —la interrumpió Malfoy—. Sólo vamos a divertirnos, no seas una obsesa —Sacó una pieza y leyó—. "Todos cuentan un secreto de Hogwarts"— Acomodó la pieza para ganar tiempo y luego respondió—. En cuarto año, compartí el dormitorio con tu novio Krum —Hermione lo miró con curiosidad—. Debo decir que lo dejabas muy _emocionado_ por todo el tiempo que le dedicaba al baño después de verte.

Hermione lo golpeó, sonrojada y miró hacia la ventana.

—Una vez le dije a Filch que estabas besándote con Greengrass en los invernaderos, para que te castigaran.

—¿¡Fuiste tú!? —exclamó Malfoy, sorprendido—. Siempre juré que fue Blaise, el pobre tuvo que andar por el castillo con las piernas unidas hasta que Flitwick lo encontró.

—Me molestaba que la gente no cumpliera con las reglas —dijo Hermione sin culpa. Tomó otra pieza.

—"Di algo que te guste y fastidie sobre la otra persona"—la chica se frotó el mentón, dubitativa—. Me molesta que siempre hagas bromas subidas de tono, pero también me divierten.

Malfoy hizo una mueca para esconder su sonrisa y siguió.

—"Todos cuentan algo inaudito sobre su vida sentimental", bien... Astoria me dejó porque nunca me amó, pero nuestros padres querían que nos uniéramos. Hace un año me enteré que los cuatro años de compromiso, me puso el cuerno con Seamus Finnigan —contestó con soltura. Hermione se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada.

—Creo que Ron me está engañando, no, no lo creo, estoy segura, lo vi en nuestra cama con Padma Patil, pero no dije nada, sólo me fui a Turquía, pero creo que ya lo hemos dejado desde antes que los encontrara, sólo no nos habíamos dado cuenta o soy muy cobarde — murmuró de pronto, tomó otra pieza para evitar mirar a Malfoy—. "Todos beben un vaso de agua" —soltó una risa histérica y se bebió su vaso de agua—. Ojalá fuera alcohol.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó Malfoy mirándola con atención.

Hermione se tomó un momento para responder.

—Sí y no, porque cuando lo vi con Padma, sólo sentí decepción, pero nunca me descorazoné como había pensando que lo haría si el amor de mi vida me dejase, sólo me sentí decepcionada de su poca sinceridad, pero lo dejé pasar. Quizá soy muy cobarde o me gusta la mala vida, pero sí lo amo, sobre todo porque fue mi primer chico, del que me enamoré y todo eso...

—Eso sentí cuando me enteré de lo de Astoria y el incompetente ese, pero... no me dolió el engaño, sino no haberme dado cuenta o ser menos que aquélla bola con patas.

—Yo lo amo, pero como mi amigo. No me quiero casar con él ni pienso vivir en tristeza o sólo con él porque no puedo afrontar la realidad, pero toma tiempo.

Malfoy no dijo nada y siguió con sus piezas, dispuesto a dejar pasar aquella confesión... _por el momento_.

—"Profesor favorito", claramente Severus Snape —contestó él.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó de pronto Hermione. Malfoy asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Murió como un gran hombre. Por eso estoy cuidando una de sus pocas reales ambiciones.

Hermione tomó otra pieza y se levantó, ya que la torre era muy alta, para su sorpresa, Malfoy también era un obseso del control y colocaba con cuidado y precisión milimétrica cada una, haciéndolo casi perfecto, como ella.

—"Besa a tu oponente" —Miró enfadada a Malfoy y le arrojó la pieza a la cabeza—. ¡Malfoy!

—Un beso en la mejilla —dijo él con tono inocente, ignorando el chichón en la cabeza—. No creas que todo tiene que ser sexual. Además somos personas maduras, nadie te va a decir "iiiuuuh", es para limar asperezas. Es más, yo te lo daré a ti.

Malfoy se acercó hasta Hermione, quien se puso repentinamente nerviosa. _Ay por favor, contrólate, es un beso en la mejilla y ya no tienes quince años, no seas boba_ , se dijo e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, poniendo la mejilla, pero Malfoy se había acercado demasiado, sintió su aliento acariciar su cuello y su mano colocar uno de sus rizos detrás de la oreja, entonces ella se giró, no pudo evitarlo y cerró los ojos.

Apenas una suave caricia en su mejilla que se extendió con los labios hasta los suyos, dándoles un ligero toque, incitándola con el aliento cálido de él y sus labios rozándola... y ella no era de las que se guardan las emociones, así que se inclinó hacia delante, hacia él y sus labios se encontraron en una suave, nimia caricia.

Fue la lengua de ella la que buscó abrir los labios de él y entrar, sin resistencia alguna. Al contrario, gustoso, la acarició e incitó, mordisqueando su labio inferior, por lo que no pudo evitar un gemido quedo y sus manos cobraron vida propia al enlazarse detrás de su cuello.

Estuvo más o menos consciente de que la torre perfecta se cayó y los golpeó cuando Malfoy la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, ella se dejó atraer y besar y recorrer, porque realmente quería eso, quería sus labios por todo su cuerpo, sus manos que anteriormente la habían cuidado con esmero, que la desvistieran, aquél abdomen que había visto saliendo del baño lo quería sobre ella, o encima, o debajo o de lado, pero lo quería sentí contra su piel, friccionándose.

Enredó sus manos en el cabello de él, que era lacio y un poco largo, sedoso a su contacto, sin un rastro de gel, muy distinto a como lo había llevado en el colegio. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos su cuello y buscó el borde de su camisa para sacársela de un tirón, mientras sentía las manos de él recorrerle las piernas y acariciar las plantas de sus pies, soltó una risita nerviosa mientras las manos grandes y finas subían hasta sus caderas y la apretaban contra sí.

Sin contenerlo, le besó los pómulos y se deslizó hacia su lóbulo, moviendo rítmicamente las caderas, con suavidad, como hacía tanto no se sentía, deseosa e incontenible. Él no la apartó o le dijo que se detuviera, al contrario, la incitaba con sus manos, acariciándole la espalda y los muslos, mordiéndole el cuello, estrechándola contra él. Le mordió el cuello, succionó debajo de su clavícula y lo escuchó gemir, era un gemido suave, varonil y bajo, algo que nunca había escuchado en ningún otro hombre y que la ponía tremendamente caliente.

Las manos de él se movían libremente y la acariciaban encima y por debajo de la ropa mientras sus bocas se enredaban y soltaban, entonces él empujó su playera por los hombros y ella alzó las manos, sus miradas se encontraron y Malfoy pasó saliva mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Le hizo el cabello a un lado y le mordió ahí donde se veía su pulso palpitar, ella soltó un gemido mientras él succionaba sin piedad, quizá le quedara marca, quizá no... pero así mordía una serpiente.

Entonces Malfoy la alejó un poco, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y sin apartar la vista, tomó su mano izquierda y metió su dedo anular lenta y excitantemente en su boca, cuando le acarició con la lengua, se sintió humedecer, pero entonces él apartó la mano y ella notó que ya no llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso. Malfoy se lo sacó de la boca y lo aventó hacia alguna parte, lejos de ellos. Después, la besó poco dispuesto a admitir un retorno.

Hermione le clavó las uñas en la espalda, desde los omóplatos hasta la cintura y Malfoy gimió, ella tenía las uñas largas y no era cuidadosa, no tanto como él lo estaba siendo, parecía tomárselo a reto y por cada cosa que él le hacía, ella la amplificaba. La recostó, haciendo a un lado los rectángulos de plástico y se enterró varios en la rodilla, pero no se quejó, no sentía la gran cosa, sólo a Hermione que gemía debajo de él.

—El jenga —se quejó Hermione mientras pateaba las piezas del juego a los lados, Malfoy calló sus quejas con un beso que le hizo olvidar los posibles dolores y entonces bajó por su cuello y su clavícula, besando sus pechos, aquellos montículos que muchas veces había entrevisto entre la tela clara de sus playeras, siempre sin sostén.

Los besó y lamió, mordiéndolos, succionando y arrinconándola al placer, ella clavó sus manos en su cabeza y él siguió deslizándose mediante besos y caricias, hasta su short, aquellos pantaloncillos de algodón, un poco bombachos, pero que le iban muy bien.

Los jaló con lentitud mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, ayudándolo y entonces Hermione Granger quedó en sus bragas de algodón, pero a Malfoy no le importó, al contrario, había soñado tantas noches con ese momento, que era la prenda más sensual hecha jamás por el hombre. Usando los dientes, tomó el borde, ahí donde había un pequeño listón de color y tiró de ellos, la piel de ella, naranja fosforescente, estaba erizada por todos lados y eso lo excitó. Jaló la prenda y la contempló, totalmente desnuda, aquella mujer en la que se había convertido era perfecta y no entendía como alguien podía dejarla.

Él no. No a partir de ahora.

Hermione se incorporó sobre sus codos y deslizó una pierna sobre el torso de Malfoy, quien estaba contemplándola en ese momento, como si fuera tan sensual como se sentía. Él tomó su pierna y la puso sobre su hombro, sonriendo de lado, malditamente sensual, el cabello le caía sobre la frente, de tanto que ella le había pasado las manos sobre él, en ese momento sólo existían ellos y el deseo febril entre cuatro paredes. Ella también sonrió y se mordió el labio, vio la mirada de Malfoy oscurecerse mientras ella se acariciaba para él, como una venus naranja que lo esperaba, abierta y dispuesta.

—Vamos a averiguar si nuestros fluidos también son naranjas —comentó Malfoy mientras le besaba el estómago, le pasaba la lengua por el ombligo y tomaba la otra pierna para colocarla sobre sus hombros a la vez que bajaba y le mordía la ingle. Hermione soltó una risa gemido por su comentario y se perdió en el placer al sentir los dedos de él introducirse con decisión dentro de sí, la sintió apretar los muslos a su alrededor mientras su lengua se paseaba ufanamente sobre su clítoris, creándole una impresionante sensación de placer.

Quiso recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido algo así, pero la respuesta era nunca, jamás nadie la había hecho retorcerse así, ansiosa de más y más. Malfoy se separó de ella y la besó, Hermione paladeó su propio sabor en los labios de él y de un movimiento, quedó arriba, Malfoy arqueó una ceja y la ayudó a deshacerse de su chándal y bóxer. Ella lo contempló imitando su ceja enarcada y sonrió de lado.

—Qué bonita serpiente naranja —le dijo antes de morderle un muslo.

Malfoy soltó un gemido mientras el cabello suave de ella le hacía cosquillas sobre su vientre, iba a explotar si no la tenía de una maldita vez, pero Granger tenía otras intenciones y sentándose sobre sus muslos, comenzó a mover la mano acariciando su miembro con lentitud, se iba a morir si ella seguía en ese ritmo, nunca se había imaginado a Hermione Granger sentada a horcajadas, desnuda, masturbándolo mientras lo miraba _así_ y con la otra mano le recorría el torso, clavándole las uñas.

Entonces ella se inclinó y haciéndose hacia atrás, lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa tan perversa, que el más experimentado se habría quedado como Malfoy, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras ella se lamía los labios y se acercaba a su erección, lamiéndola y succionándola.

No pudo evitar enredar sus manos en su cabello y acariciarla, incitándola a cambiar de ritmo, pero ella lo tomó de las muñecas y lo alejó, manteniendo el control, Malfoy sonrió y se dejó llevar, entonces alternó el movimiento rítmico de su mano con la lengua y la humedad de su boca, succionando, lamiendo metiendo y acariciando mientras Malfoy soltaba un gemido, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero ella se detuvo y él abrió los ojos, impacientes, se unieron en un beso pasional mientras ella lo colocaba en su centro y lentamente, exasperantemente, se deslizaba hacia abajo, cuando por fin estuvieron unidos, Hermione soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras él se giraba y quedaba encima de ella. Se besaron una vez más mientras se movían con ritmo, perfectamente acompasados, ella no pudo evitar acariciarle la nuca mientras se fundían en un beso que acallaba sus gemidos, su mano se deslizó desde el cuello hasta su trasero y Hermione lo apretó, Malfoy soltó una risita contra su clavícula mientras ella se aferraba a él, con las uñas en su espalda y sus piernas enredadas en su cintura.

—Voltéate —ordenó Malfoy mientras salía de ella y lo obedecía, poniéndose en cuatro. Malfoy se detuvo un instante para contemplarla, acallando su suspiro y le introdujo dos dedos, la escuchó gemir mientras pasaba su lengua desde su cuello, acariciándola con la punta de la nariz, hasta su espalda baja, la lamió en esa posición hasta que no aguantando más, se introdujo en ella, se apoyó en sus codos para no lastimarla, pero Hermione atrajo una de sus manos y le lamió el pulgar. Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco.

Entonces, la escuchó estremecerse mientras la penetraba con fuerza, la vio retorcerse de placer y luego aflojar el cuerpo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en una vez, ella merecía el cielo y la iba a hacer llegar ahí. Le mordió una vez más el cuello, ahí donde el pulso se notaba, sin darle tregua.

Hermione era insaciable, se sentía infinita y aunque había tenido un gran orgasmo con el que bien podía caer dormida, empujó al chico y se sentó sobre él. Parecía un poco sorprendido, pero sólo le sonrió cuando ella tomó el control y comenzó a moverse, era una vista increíble y se acoplaban a la perfección, entonces él la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con fuerza, la embistió y ella se recargó sobre sus codos, aumentando el ritmo de cadera, que a cada movimiento suyo, recibía una embestida del chico, sintió su cuerpo contraerse y Malfoy aferró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y se sintió gritar, gemir, ahogarse entre el hombro de él, sintió vagamente que lo mordía mientras lo escuchaba terminar ruidosamente, lo sintió acompañar el último espasmo con un movimiento lento y perezoso, como si nunca jamás quisiera salir de ella mientras internamente contraía los músculos y lo escuchaba gemir una vez más, aferrándose a su trasero.

Así lo hacía una leona.

* * *

Quizá se quedaron uno o dos o tres días, años, meses, quién sabe cuánto en aquella posición, a ninguno le importó, ella estaba recargada en su pecho, con su mano fuertemente entrelazada con la de él, apenas había recuperado el aliento y el latido del corazón de Malfoy la adormecía, quería quedarse encima de él para siempre...

—Quién pensaría que naranja eres tan sensual —comentó Malfoy mientras se estiraba y le picaba las costillas, Hermione se retorció pero no se movió—. Vamos a la cama, Cono-Granger.

—Si no es para sexo, no me quiero mover —dijo una adormilada Hermione—, y deja de llamarme Granger, creo que nos hemos faltado mucho al respeto para que sigas utilizando mi apellido.

— _Hermione_ , me has dejado exhausto, vamos a la cama, por favor.

— Me estoy clavando los jengas por todos lados, vámonos —rezongó la chica, quien intentó ponerse de pie con dificultades, le temblaban las piernas y se sentía débil, pero dudaba que fuera por la fiebre, había sido todo obra de ellos dos.

—Si no soy yo el que te clave algo, no quiero nada, además...—Malfoy se interrumpió, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y enterrándose unos jengas en el camino, la castaña se giró, apenas podían ver nada, estaban a oscuras y la única luz que había irradiaba de... de unas minúsculas flores plateadas en el alféizar de la ventana.

Hermione se pasó la camisa de él por la cabeza y ambos se acercaron con ceremonia a los tallos que se habían abierto por la mitad, se miraron y el resplandor plateado los iluminó, sonrieron maravillados y entonces Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la condujo a su habitación, el ánimo se le había renovado y también el deseo.

****~*~****


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 17/ Se te ve la zanahoria baby**

****~*~****

* * *

Draco despertó con Hermione a su lado, él estaba al borde de la cama, abrazándola para no caerse, sin embargo, al verla, despeinada, plácidamente dormida y naranja, muy naranja, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al saber que no había sido una increíble alucinación, por dios, se estaba volviendo _marica_. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se incorporó o mejor dicho, se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, dándose con el trasero en el suelo. Se estiró como gato, recobrando su dignidad y sintió la mirada de ella sobre su espalda.

—Hola, tú.

—Buenos días —saludó él mientras se giraba, notó cierto rubor en las mejillas de Hermione mientras se incorporaba, arrojando la sábana a un lado, se veía preciosa con ese resplandor naranja—. Qué naranja tan bonita, como para pelarla y comérmela gajo a gajo —se acercó a ella mientras la jalaba de los tobillos hacia el borde, ella rio pero se dejó llevar, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de él, atrayéndolo hacia su boca.

Se besaron un largo rato mientras una perezosa excitación crecía entre ambos, entonces ella le acarició la espalda, ahí donde había algunos zurcos de las marcas de sus uñas, le besó el cuello, se estiró para besarle las mejillas, los pómulos, las pestañas, la frente y así se quedaron un momento, frente contra frente, enredados, plenos.

Pero entonces, escucharon un insistente sonido a lo lejos que los sacó de su ensimismamiento, intentando identificar el ruido, que provenía de la sala. Se incorporaron de un brinco y Draco se puso uno de su chándal y sus playeras y salió a la puerta, por donde iba pasando Perkins.

—¡Oh, señor Malfoy! —exclamó el hombre, llevándose una mano al pecho—, por un momento pensé que algo malo les había ocurrido.

—Sólo estábamos dormidos —mintió Draco mientras se alejaba de Perkins, para que pudiera moverse por el pequeño espacio.

Hermione se deslizó a su lado con una playera de él, que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande para que supieran que no era suya, se había recogido el cabello e iba descalza. Intercambiaron una mirada intensa y Draco le sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad.

Perkins dejó las cosas en la mesa y aunque evitó mirar demasiado a la señorita de rizos, no pudo evitar notar que no había salido de su habitación, donde la cama estaba hecha, ni que había unas bragas de mujer tiradas junto al sofá, tampoco pudo evitar resbalar con una camisa de hombre, intentó no pensar demasiado en ello y con todo el profesionalismo que le fue posible, los examinó, intentando no colocarse en medio de aquellos dos, quienes se lanzaban miraditas cargadas de intensión a cada rato.

—Bien —carraspeó Perkins—, aquí están sus cosas para preparar sus propias pociones, sin embargo, por favor tengan cuidado en su uso, ya que no podemos proporcionarles sus varitas, deberán medir los tiempos de cocción sin ellas. Por lo que veo —dijo intentando mantener el semblante profesional—, han pasado a un naranja más intenso, pero no se preocupen, es sinónimo de recuperación, sin dolor de muelas o hinchazón, en tres o cuatro días, deberán estar en la curva de sanación y en otra semana, más o menos, ya podremos darlos de alta. Los primeros pacientes se han recuperado perfectamente bien y esperamos que antes del mes, todo pueda volver a la normalidad.

—Perkins... ¿Podemos hacer algo más? —preguntó Hermione con decisión—, me atrevo a decir que somos muy buenos en pociones, no por nada Draco es el Jefe en pociones experimentales y yo... bueno —inclinó la cabeza con humildad fingida—, era la mejor en mi clase.

Malfoy soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada, al contrario, miró a Perkins.

—Claro, quizá podamos hacer suficiente para todo el piso, al menos para los vecinos...

Perkins negó con la cabeza y se aferró a su block de notas.

—Desafortunadamente, cada caso es diferente y algunos necesitan cosas especiales, así que... al estar ustedes en contacto con la pócima, la pueden contaminar sin querer y estas cantidades son para ustedes exclusivamente —se removió, incómodo—. Pero hay algo más que quería tratar con ustedes... Necesitamos que nos cedan una habitación, estamos al tope y nos hace falta espacio.

—Claro —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Qué habitación necesitan? —preguntó Hermione intentando no hacer caso de la mirada penetrante de Draco.

—Estaría muy bien la suya. Oh, no se preocupen —añadió al malinterpretar sus expresiones—, nadie compartirá este espacio con ustedes dado que ya están en las etapas finales... El edificio cuenta con un encantamiento de recolocación, como Hogwarts. Sólo necesitaré que en este momento la desaloje, Señora Malfoy, para proceder con la esterilización antes de la sanitización definitiva.

Así que Hermione llevó sus pocas pertenencias a la habitación de Draco, mientras los hombres se quedaban en la habitación que antes era suya.

—Gracias, Perkins —susurró Malfoy con discreción—. Por no meter a nadie más en este departamento.

—Ha sido un poco complicado que mis superiores no se den cuenta, aquí caben seis u ocho pacientes, pero por el momento vamos bien —Miró hacia la puerta y dijo en voz baja—. ¿Funcionaron los juegos?

Malfoy sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Pudo ser más discreto, pero todo está bien, lo del cuarto ha sido una gran jugada —admiró el chico, pero Perkins negó.

—Oh no, realmente la necesitamos. Eso no ha sido un favor para ti, Malfoy. Por cierto, tu madre te envía recuerdos, ya sabes, _hermanastro._

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y carraspeó al tiempo que Hermione entraba de nuevo, sonriente.

—Entonces es todo, hasta la otra, Señores Malfoy —se despidió Perkins formalmente y la pareja retrocedió hacia la sala. La puerta de la ex habitación de Hermione se cerró con Perkins dentro y se escuchó como un engranaje al girar de espacio. Una pared blanca engulló la puerta que desapreció.

—Así que... —murmuró Hermione, indecisa.

—Bueno, creo que hemos compartido mucho, ¿no? —dijo con resolución el rubio mientras abría su maletín de pociones—, dormir juntos no es lo peor.

Hermione asintió mientras se acercaba y echaba un vistazo, el maletín se abrió en tres niveles, con los más extraños, caros y diversos ingredientes que pudo imaginar. El chico sacó un caldero de oro de su interior y comenzó a mover las manos entre los frasquitos, con suma maestría, ella lo miraba embobada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? —la sorprendió de pronto—, ¿te gustan mis dedos?

La chica parpadeó y se sonrojó pero no negó nada.

—Al fin podré acondicionar esta belleza —susurró Malfoy mientras tomaba con delicadeza su flor de luna y la envolvía en una tela que parecía plata líquida. El tono y la forma en que la acariciaba, le recordaron vagamente a Snape, pero decidió guardarse su comentario.

—Prepararé el desayuno —murmuró la chica mientras él hacía de la mesita su espacio. Malfoy apenas asintió y se sumergió en la elaboración de pócimas verdes (que contrarrestaban el efecto naranja y sus malestares).

Draco comió parado mientras Hermione, encaramada en la encimera, hacía lo propio, ambos callados mientras veían borbotear con suavidad la pócima verde.

—Snape solía evitar que usáramos la varita —comentó de pronto la chica, con nostalgia.

—Snape era un hombre muy listo —asintió Draco mientras suspiraba—, por eso no nos permitía adelantar las pócimas con magia. Tienen mayor efecto si se hace todo manualmente. El hombre sabía cosas que ningún otro.

—¿Cómo qué más? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa. Draco le lanzó una mirada antes de responder.

—Me dijo que tú eras la chica perfecta para mí.

Hermione soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza mientras picaba su plato de fruta.

—Claro, él me odiaba y tú también, por eso te lo dijo.

—No lo hacía, ninguno de los dos —confesó Draco, dejando su plato sobre el lavadero y se giró hacia ella, haciéndola dejar su fruta a un lado—. He estado loco por ti desde los doce, más o menos.

La chica se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, pero Draco la acarició por los muslos y la empujó para que abriera las piernas y él pudiera acercarse un poco más. El mero contacto de su piel la erizaba.

—Siempre he sido un patito feo, dejando de fuera las _otras cosas_.

—Eso es una mentira, pero yo siempre fui un idiota —la contradijo, acariciándole la barbilla—. Pero maduramos, la vida nos hizo crecer. A ti te hizo darte cuenta de tu hermosura y a mí que había sido una mierda de persona. Y supongo que eso nos cambió —La rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su boca—, gracias a eso ya no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir algo que he deseado desde los doce años.

Hermione enredó sus manos detrás de su cuello y le acarició, con un deje de tristeza.

—Sólo dices eso porque estoy naranja. Eso me hace muy interesante.

Malfoy soltó una risa contra su hombro antes de besarla con suavidad.

—Siempre he querido montármelo en una encimera —comentó Hermione mientras Draco le deslizaba las bragas por una pierna y se arrodillaba para hundir su lengua en su intimidad mientras ella se deshacía de su simple playera y quedaba desnuda, con las piernas haciendo equilibrio en el filo de la encimera, perdida en el placer.

En algún punto, vio a Draco deshacerse de su playera y bajar sus pantaloncillos y , encantada, le recibió, húmeda mientras lo sentía hundirse en ella, en aquella posición. Lo escuchó gemir y aferrarse a ella para hacer equilibrio.

—Más fuerte —gimió Hermione al oído mientras le besaba el cuello y revolvía su cabello. El chico, solícito, enredó una mano en su nuca y la embistió con fuerza mientras le arrancaba un grito de placer que resonó contra su cuello y lo enloqueció. Sí, ella merecía el cielo, pero también él y ése cielo era donde ella alcanzaba el orgasmo con facilidad y rapidez, con intensidad y él la secundaba, para terminar sudorosos y felices sobre la encimera de una cocina diminuta, con el pants apenas en las rodillas y sus bragas colgando de un pie.

Hermione se adelantó a la ducha y lo dejó revisando su poción, la revolvió un par de veces y después apagó el fuego. Entonces, aún desnudo y deseoso por perderse de nuevo en su... ¿roomie?, miró por la ventana, mientras esperaba a que terminara de borbotear el líquido para dejarlo reposar.

Entonces vio movimiento en la cocina de enfrente y se acercó, curioso, seguro que Hermione iba a flipar de emoción al ver a otras personas. Era una chica diminuta de cabello verde moco que se le hacía conocida del ministerio, trabajaba en algo de la regulación mágica, según recordaba. Estaba cocinando y se veía contenta. Naranja, pero contenta y terriblemente ordinaria. Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se alejó

Entró a la ducha y abrazó a Hermione, ella soltó un gritito pero se dejó acariciar mientras el agua fría se les evaporaba en la piel.

—Debemos salir de aquí —susurró la chica mientras miraba la piel de sus dedos convertirse en pasitas—. Estamos envejeciendo en el agua.

—Somos como dátiles, naranjas y arrugados—comentó Draco mientras miraba sus manos, ligeramente hinchadas y de un naranja apagado.

Hermione sonrió y salió de la regadera, tomando un albornoz mientras Draco se enredaba una toalla en la cintura. Ella observó su espalda, era ancha y estrecha en la cintura, de hecho, él tenía un muy buen ver, no tenía los músculos tan marcados, pero su cuerpo se veía trabajado, como alguien que hiciera pesas unas veces a la semana o algo parecido. Su estómago se encogió cuando él le sonrió y la cargó hacia la habitación. Reían mientras la dejaba caer con suavidad en la cama. Se sentía más feliz de lo que nunca jamás habría pensado, apenas llevaban semana y pocos días juntos y su corazón se sentía sano y con algo más.

El chico se levantó y le pasó una playera suya mientras Hermione se desenredaba el cabello, sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas mientras Draco se vestía, ambos sintieron que eso lo habían hecho durante años, como un matrimonio viejo y la idea no le molestó a ninguno, aunque no lo admitirían, jamás... o no por el momento.

—Adivina qué —le dijo Draco mientras se recostaba a su lado y le acariciaba la pierna—. Tenemos vecinos.

Hermione soltó un gritito y corrió hacia la ventana, tal cual lo había previsto Draco. Él la siguió de cerca, pensando en que quizá debería cargarla lejos de ahí o asustaría a los otros pacientes. Pero no fue necesario, porque se había detenido a la mitad de la carrera y miraba hacia la ventana. El rubio se acercó y contuvo el aliento.

Del otro lado, en otro departamento, el que daba directamente al suyo, un pelirrojo se estaba montando el numerito con la chica ordinaria del departamento de cacharros mágicos. Era una escena patética, el pobretón parecía una zanahoria con sólo el mandil verde puesto y todo él naranja radioactivo, desde el inmundo cabello hasta su piel, se veía horrible, y la otra chica, con su cabello verde y su espalda naranja, (que por cierto había pasado del halo broncíneo al radioactivo en menos de una hora) parecían dos zanahorias aporreadas contra la mesita por una mano invisible.

—Parece sopa de vegetales —escupió Hermione y se acercó a la ventana y la aporreó con todas sus fuerzas. Draco se mantuvo detrás, en caso de que tuviera que atraparla antes de arrojarse—. ¡EH RONALD WEASLEY!

La chica zanahoria fue la primera en reparar en ellos y bajó de la mesa, soltando un grito, entonces la inmunda comadreja zanahoria se giró y Malfoy habría jurado que se había puesto pálido cuando los vio.

Él se acercó y chocó con la ventana (Draco habría querido reír, pero la sensatez lo mantuvo impasible), mientras Weasley sonreía y la saludaba con la mano.

—¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, MALDITO CABRÓN, ESTÁS DESNUDO, OH DIOS, SE TE VE LA ZANAHORIA BABY DESDE AQUÍ! —gritó Hermione mientras aporreaba la ventana con fuerza. Weasley se echó para atrás y quiso decir algo, pero la castaña le estaba enseñando el dedo medio mientras se desahogaba con una gran sarta de groserías para sorpresa del rubio—. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL ESTÚPIDO ANILLO? —gritó Hermione girándose de pronto y buscándolo por el suelo. Malfoy se hizo a un lado mientras ella lo encontraba debajo del sofá, donde él lo había arrojado y se incorporó, entonces escribió con él en la ventana.

"JÓDE"...

Y el diamante se quebró.

Hermione soltó una risa histérica y lo arrojó contra la ventana, el anillo, con la piedra rota, rebotó y le golpeó en la frente, pero ella parecía no encontrar el dolor en aquella herida que empezó a sangrar. Entonces volvió a golpear con el puño la ventana y Weasley se largó, apagó las luces de su apartamentito y se marchó, dejándola del otro lado con su coraje contenido. Draco se mantuvo quieto, porque la escena era muy ridícula y hasta graciosa, pero le dolía el enojo que ella representaba, al parecer no del todo lo había superado.

—¡MALDITO RON, HASTA TU ANILLO ERA UNA BASURA!

Y después se calló, se tiró al suelo haciéndose un ovillo y comenzó a llorar. Draco entonces se acercó con cautela y la cargó, pero ella lo aporreó un par de veces.

—Pero yo no soy mejor —sollozó mientras él la recostaba en la cama que ahora compartían—, acostándome contigo mientras estoy comprometida con él, ¿Qué soy? Una cualquiera acostándose con el primero que ve, insinuándome y sintiéndome superior porque yo lo estoy engañando también, pero entonces él me engaña con otras cinco, ni siquiera eso puedo hacer mejor... Esto que tenemos es como síndrome de Estocolmo, ni siquiera me gustas, pero es lo único a la mano...

Draco tensó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada, sólo la recostó y cerró la puerta, dejándola sola. Entonces Hermione lloró más fuerte, porque eso que dijo tampoco era cierto.

Se quedó llorando por un buen rato, esperando que Draco entrara para explicarle que no era cierto y que sentía algo por él, pero el chico no apareció, se quedó dormida exhausta y al otro día tampoco estaba ahí y cuando salió a la sala, él estaba encerrado en el baño. Aunque tocó con insistencia y se excusó que necesitaba utilizarlo, él no salió hasta que ella se retiró a su habitación y si ella salía, él desaparecía detrás de un libro o en el baño.

Al tercer día, después de una terrible noche donde lloró hasta quedarse dormida, Hermione salió de su habitación y el olor a comida la invadió, dándose cuenta que llevaba la misma cantidad de días sin comer. Draco estaba de espaldas, picando algo mientras otra cosa se cocinaba en una ollita, el hambre replicó en su estómago pero ella no se atrevió a decir nada.

—En cinco minutos estará lista la pasta —pronunció el chico por primera vez en todo ese tiempo—. Siéntate.

Hermione tomó asiento frente a la encimera, a donde Draco había empujado dos sillas, dado que la mesa estaba repleta de pociones y se removió, incómoda. Entonces él le pasó un plato de espagueti a la boloñesa y su estómago rugió. Él se sentó frente a ella, sin mirarla y ambos abrieron la boca, pero se detuvieron, esperando al otro.

—Tú primero —dijo Hermione, desanimada sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sólo comamos —contestó Draco mientras enredaba la pasta en su tenedor.

—Yo...

—Hermione, no soy un cachorrito que necesita atención todo el tiempo ni esperaba amor incondicional de tu parte al salir de una relación de la que no sabías que ya no eras parte. Creo que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber qué querías de mí y porqué y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Así que comamos, no me pienso tomar en serio aquello que dices enojada o después de haber visto a tu _prometido_ follándose a otra.

—No es mi prometido.

—Eso ya lo sabía, pero tú no.

—Y tampoco he estado contigo por venganza, de verdad me gustas.

—Eso ya lo sabía, es bueno que tú lo hayas descubierto.

—¿Estás enojado?

—Lo superaré, pero espero que tú también.

—Quiero ver qué pasa contigo de ahora en adelante. Ronald no...

—Ya estamos mayorcitos para no saber qué queremos y a quién no. Yo te quiero a ti, las mujeres con cicatrices en la frente por compromisos fallidos me ponen.

—No mientas, es que mi tono naranja cono de tráfico y el confinamiento me ha hecho muy interesante.

—Búscate otras excusas, Granger, se están desgastando.

La chica removió su pasta y sonrió, mientras la enredaba en su tenedor para dejarla a un lado y rodear el espacio, hasta inclinarse al lado de Draco.

Ella lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo, la besó en la frente y todo estuvo bien de pronto, Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo mientras Hermione regresaba a su asiento y lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez. Resulta que había hombres con inteligencia emocional que podían decidir solitos.

—Y sí, es probable que el encierro nos haya hecho crear un síndrome de Estocolmo, pero crucemos ese puente al llegar.

Hermione sonrió y el nudo en su estómago se aflojó, entonces miró a la ventana y la vio cubierta con todos los crucigramas que habían llenado entre los dos. La chica sintió un agradable calor formularse en su interior y salir en forma de palabras:

—Yo también te quiero a ti.

—Además es patético, aquellos vecinos parecían una ensalada desabrida —comentó con ligereza Draco antes de meterse el bocado y la chica volvió a sonreír, porque el cariño iba en pequeñas acciones que transformaban como cocinarle y perdonarle algo que dijo enojada o tapizar la ventana de crucigramas para no verlos de nuevo.

—Al principio, pensé que había visto dos zanahorias gigantes...

—Recuerdo que dijiste Zanahoria baby, Granger. Y tienes toda la razón.

—Además de "baby", era la más rápida del oeste...

—Puede ser una etapa desconocida de la gripe _como se llame._

—Merlín no lo quiera, ¿crees que te afecte a ti también?

—Un tono más en naranja y me saldrán ocho hermanos de improviso, pero mi serpiente sigue siendo eso, una serpiente, nunca una zanahoria baby.

Ambos disfrutaron su comida despotricando contra Ronald y su zanahoria baby, como si hubieran salido de una larga enfermedad, aunque lo cierto era que no estaban saliendo a ninguna parte.

****~*~****


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 293/ Mal día para ser caballero**

****~*~****

* * *

Hermione dio vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Necesitaba quemar energías y no había manera de hacerlo. La ansiedad la corroía y asfixiaba.

Se levantó y prendió la luz. Miró hacia la cama, donde ahora sólo dormía ella y se tiró al piso, haciendo abdominales y planchas, ejercicios que había visto en la televisión para mantener la cordura en temporada de encierro. Hizo cinco segundos de plancha y se desparramó en el suelo, derrotada.

Así que pasó al yoga, había escuchado que el yoga ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad y los deseos carnales, cerró los ojos y cruzó las piernas. En realidad nunca había realizado yoga, al contrario, solía burlarse de aquellos que lo practicaban, una bola de hippies que creían en el horóscopo y la vibra, que la madre naturaleza les hablaba y cultivaban su sangre menstrual como una ofrenda para reconectarse con sus sentidos.

 _Medícate, loco_ , era lo que ella solía decir cuando pasaba por aquellos estudios carísimos de yoga. Porque parecían un culto, creyendo en las vibras, siendo vegetarianos y zero waste, en el karma y otra sarta de tonterías, que el cuerpo sano no admitía enfermedades y Merlín sabe cuánto más, sin embargo, no creían en su gobierno cuando les decían que se metieran a su maldita casa un mes... Que no viajaran a otros países por un mes... Porque la gente así no creía en las enfermedades, tampoco en las vacunas y menos en las armas nucleares patentadas como enfermedades virales mundiales. Parecían gente con conos de aluminio en la cabeza y ahí estaba el resultado, uno, dos, tres o cuatro meses encerrados por culpa de otros irresponsables.

¿Pero qué demonios?, se reprendió Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, eso no iba a funcionar si seguía debrayando. Suspiró e intentó inhalar, recordando las posturas que había visto en la televisión.

Se puso en cuatro y luego estiró el coxis al cielo.

 _Eleva tu coxis al cielo, abre los dedos de los pies en posición horizontal, sentirás cómo se abre la cadera, postura estrella, mirando al cielo y las manos al pecho, piernas a la altura de los hombros, bajando, mantén la postura. Pasa la pierna por debajo, empuja con tus manos hacia la madre tierra, perro en tres patas..._ Y perdió el equilibrio, golpeándose con la base de la cama y soltando un grito.

La puerta se abrió y Draco entró asustado, miró a la cama y luego al piso, donde Hermione se encontraba en una pose extraña, como engarrotada.

—Me tronaron todos los huesos —gimió mientras el chico la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mirándola, deteniéndose en la camiseta de tirante y sus bragas de algodón, ella rehuyó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Hacía yoga —dijo con desparpajo.

—Son las dos de la mañana, Hermione —contestó Draco con el ceño fruncido—. Llevo demasiados días aquí contigo como para saber que no haces yoga.

—Es la mejor hora para conectar tus chakras —respondió la chica intentando aparentar altanería, pero el trasero le dolía mucho.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Draco levantando una ceja—, ¿y se puede saber qué postura estabas practicando?

Hermione hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros.

—¿El _savanasa_?

Draco echó a reír y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Eso no existe.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —le retó.

—Porque yo sí practico yoga —le sonrió él.

Hermione lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto... naranja no, porque siempre estaba naranja, peludo, quizá. Sí, como si se hubiera vuelto peludo.

—No es cierto —rezongó ella, sintiéndose estúpida.

—Claro que sí, lo aprendí en uno de mis viajes. Ayuda a canalizar la magia también. Pudiste decirme que querías hacerlo y podríamos haberlo hecho juntos ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos temprano?

Hermione lo miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose una niña pequeña.

—No es que _lo hagamos_ hoy en día.

Draco levantó una ceja y se puso de pie.

—Ya hablamos de eso, creo que... no es bueno que... no nos hará ningún bien.

La chica suspiró e intentó sonreír.

—Mal momento para intentar ser un caballero...

—Sólo quiero que lo tomemos con calma —Draco se acercó a la puerta y le sonrió—. Buenas noches.

* * *

—Postura del perro saludando al sol —dijo Draco y se incorporó, mientras miraba a Hermione perder el equilibrio por quinta vez—. Quítate las calcetas y la playera.

La chica se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Dónde quedó "me lo estoy tomando con calma"? —preguntó bastante incómoda. Draco llevaba el chándal arremangado hasta las rodillas, descalzo y sin camisa. Su torso, desnudo, se veía increíble desde cualquier ángulo. Él le había demostrado que aparte de ser un _fanyogui_ , escalaba y tenía bastante fuerza en los dedos. Cuando se colgó del resquicio de la puerta, ella se había quedado con la boca entreabierta, mientras algo se apretaba en su interior. Tuvo que tragar saliva para regresar a la realidad.

Él rio y negó con la cabeza, acercándose peligrosamente. Tomó el borde de su camisa y tiró de ella, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

—Sólo descalza —dijo sentándose en el piso y quitándose sus calcetas—. No llevo sostén.

Draco no dijo nada y esperó a que volviera su postura, la cual consistía en colocar pies y palmas en el suelo y elevar el trasero al aire, con la espalda bien recta. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, le tomó el vientre y lo presionó, corrigiendo su postura.

—Eleva un poco más, hacia mí —dijo él mientras intentaba pensar en Potter con pijama de conejito—. Inhala con fuerza y eleva —Hermione inhaló ruidosamente y perdió el equilibrio, recargándose en la pelvis del chico. Draco cerró los ojos mientras la sentía removerse contra él.

Llevaba sus condenados shorts y una camisa que se le había subido por la espalda, porque era de él... Hermione se dejó caer sobre el tapete y lo miró, él se había levantado y caminó hacia el refri, sacando huevos y fruta.

—Es todo por hoy, desayunemos.

Ella lo miró desde el suelo y se incorporó, aturdida. Estaba segura que había sentido _cierta_ parte de él saludándola mientras se dejaba caer _accidentalmente_. Así como las manos de él, al sostenerla, clavándose en sus caderas como cuando habían practicado la misma posición, semanas, días atrás, el tiempo ya pasaba de maneras extrañas.

Pero él se había marchado, dejándola tirada, se veía tan inmutable que se sintió dolida.

El Profeta apareció en su mesa y lo tomó, dispuesta a olvidarse de su ¿roomie?, leyó el titular y soltó una exclamación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Draco acercándose.

—Es la última edición del Profeta —leyó Hermione—. Al parecer, el sistema está tan jodidamente colapsado que no hay quién vigile la imprenta... nos hemos quedado sin comunicación del exterior, hay demasiados muertos... los sistemas están colapsados —terminó la chica mientras le faltaba el aire. Draco la abrazó intentando calmarla, pero se sentía igual, como en una espiral que no hacía otra cosa que descender.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila —le dijo él acariciándole el cabello y la sintió rodearle la cintura con los brazos y enterrarse en él—. Estamos juntos en esto.

—Quizá sería un buen momento de racionar la comida —susurró Hermione contra el pecho de Draco, quien aún no se había puesto la camisa y el aliento de ella le caló en partes bastante reveladoras. Draco tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí, no sabemos hasta cuándo más colapse todo.

—Esperemos que Perkins venga pronto —dijo la chica mirando la única ventana que tenían, tentada a quitar el periódico para ver a los vecinos.

El chico estiró la mano y apagó el fuego sin soltar a Hermione.

—Draco... —susurró Hermione contra su pecho, pasando sus manos por su espalda. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y despertó algo en él—. ¿Por qué estás decidido a ser un caballero en estos momentos?

—Porque —repitió él con fingida paciencia—, si esto —los señaló—, tiene una mínima posibilidad, quiero que funcione en el mundo real y no como síndrome de encierro.

—Lo que dije fue... estaba enojada —replicó Hermione alejándose de él—. No lo siento en realidad.

—Sí lo haces —la contradijo, acariciándole la mejilla—. Pero tienes razón y yo quiero que esto funcione en la vida real, que lleguemos a ser amigos...

_O algo más._

Hermione se mordió el labio, como sólo ella sabía hacer, atrayéndolo... Y después lo miró y sonrió.

—Bien, pero estoy cansada de dormir en la cama sola. No, no tenemos que hacer nada —explicó con rapidez al ver a Draco abrir la boca—. Es sólo que se me hace injusto dormir diario en la cama, podemos alternarnos el sofá... —lo miró de reojo—. O poner una almohada en medio para no tocarnos. La cama es bastante grande —terminó con una sonrisa y Draco se la devolvió asintiendo.

—En realidad me parece perfecto —contestó él, sin admitir que apenas podía dormir en aquél espacio tan reducido y su espalda lo estaba matando.

—Bien, esta noche, pondremos una almohada en medio.

—Perfecto —dijo él y la vio alejarse hacia la mesa, para remover la poción del día, con sus shorts pequeños, descalza y su sonrisa tan... irresistible.

****~*~****

Draco dio una vuelta más y se tapó hasta la barbilla, temblando de frío. Hermione despertó en la noche y le tocó la frente con cuidado, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó de la cama, prendiendo la luz, Draco ni siquiera notó el cambio, temblaba y tenía los labios azules.

—¡Draco! —llamó Hermione arrodillándose a un lado, apenas llevaba puesta una camiseta porque moría de calor, la fiebre la tenía al límite y sin embargo, Draco estaba azulado, como si sufriera de hipotermia—. No te duermas, Malfoy —ordenó ella mientras él cerraba los ojos.

Corrió a la sala y llevó las mantas ligeras que ahí había, cubrió con ellas al chico, incluida toda la ropa y toallas que había en la casa. Dejó la luz prendida y corrió a la cocina, donde había aparecido un teléfono con un solo botón.

—¡No te duermas, Malfoy!

Lo tocó muchas veces y dio línea, pero sonó, sonó y nadie contestó del otro lado. Desesperada, aporreó el aparato mientras miraba hacia la habitación, no había nadie que la ayudara y estaba segura que esta sí era una emergencia, la fiebre, tos, dolor, vómito era normal, pero no la hipotermia. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras seguía esperando en línea, pero nunca nadie le contestó. Estaba sola.

—¡No te duermas, Malfoy!

Corrió hacia la ventana y quitó los periódicos, desesperada por ayuda, pero del otro lado ya no había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas. Pegó su rostro al vidrio intentando ver las demás ventanas, pero no había nadie afuera. La aporreó un par de veces y retumbó el eco, pero nadie se asomó. Con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió a la puerta, pero no logró abrirla. Golpeó la pared blanca, donde antes había una puerta y no escuchó a nadie. Aporreó la puerta y ésta se burló de ella permaneciendo impasible. Entonces regresó al teléfono y volvió a presionar el botón, no había nadie.

Nunca contestaron y en el fondo, sabía que no lo harían.

Se dejó caer un momento, mientras las lágrimas la golpeaban y entonces tomó el caldero, el cual borboteaba con pereza y sacó con mucho cuidado el fuego mágico de debajo. Ésa poción que se preparaba era la última ración de tónico para el vómito, pero no importaba, se dijo Hermione, Draco sabría arreglarlo. Corrió con el fuego y lo colocó en una silla al lado de Draco, estaba pálido y azulado, lo cual era casi imposible debido al tono bermellón que presentaba su piel. Lo acurrucó junto a la silla, tapándolo en el proceso y corrió a la ducha.

—Si el agua fría sirve para contrarrestar la fiebre, el agua caliente me ayuda al frío —razonó la chica abriendo la llave, pero el agua era helada, probó del otro lado y era lo mismo, no tenían agua caliente.

Intentando respirar por la nariz para no entrar en pánico, se acercó al teléfono una vez más y marcó. Se mantuvo ahí bastante tiempo, pero nadie acudió, ni respondió.

Entonces entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, se deshizo de su ropa y con esfuerzos, le quitó la suya a él y la colocó en los pies del chico, envolviéndolo y lo abrazó por la espalda, apenas con sus bragas de algodón cubriéndola. Lo abrazó y frotó sus brazos, respirando sobre su espalda y llorando al mismo tiempo, enredó su cuerpo que se veía pequeño al de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, friccionando para entrar en calor.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, paseando sus manos con ritmo por su cuerpo para calentarlo, no sabía si era de día o de noche, pero no se apartó de su lado, hasta que lo vio menos azul y abriendo los ojos.

—Hermione —susurró él, mirando el fuego—. ¿Estás desnuda?

—Sí —contestó ella mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y mojaban al chico, pero no lo soltó—. Necesito calentarte.

—Esa es sin duda, la mejor manera —afirmó él entrelazando su mano con la suya y después cayó dormido. Esta vez, Hermione lo dejó dormir y ella también lo hizo, aferrándose a su espalda.

* * *

Draco despertó, aún temblaba ligeramente de frío y los miembros estaban entumecidos, adoloridos, como aquella vez que Goyle tropezó y lo arrojó al lago negro en pleno diciembre. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, tenía a Hermione, apenas con sus bragas (ya había tanteado su espalda y caderas como quien no quiere la cosa), recostada boca abajo sobre su pecho, si pierna estaba entrelazada entre las de él y sentía su piel de por sí afiebrada, como un bálsamo para el dolor que le causaba su propia existencia.

—Qué mal momento para ser un caballero —suspiró él mientras la sentía revolverse y tocar ciertas partes sensibles de su cuerpo con las partes prominentes de ella. La abrazó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Más tarde, Draco estaba acurrucado en el pequeño rayo de sol que caía por la ventana (a la cual Hermione le había arrancado los periódicos), viendo una película sobre una chica que dejaba a su novio por su trabajo, que consistía en ser maltratada por su jefa editora de una revista de moda, mientras bebía un tazón de sopa que la chica le había preparado con mucho esmero y que realmente sí funcionaba para calentarlo. Aún sentía entorpecidos los dedos, pero no temblaba, _o no demasiado._

Entonces, escuchó un grito triunfal en el baño y salió Hermione. Estaba empapada. Por Merlín, la ropa se le pegaba y el cabello también. Draco no pudo evitar mirarla con cara de embobo, la misma que la había visto en la tarde mientras ella se giraba en la cama y tomaba su ropa, apenas vislumbró su espalda desnuda, pero con eso era suficiente. _Como si fuera un maldito adolescente._

—¡Lo logré! —gritó ella con una expresión de triunfo y se acercó a Draco—. Hora del baño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó débilmente mientras intentaba no mirar cierta parte de su cuerpo que estaba a la altura de sus ojos.

—Vamos, he conseguido que salga agua caliente, te ayudará —Le quitó el tazón de las manos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Lo acompañó hasta la entrada del baño y sonrió—. Al parecer tiene truco y como siempre nos bañamos con agua fría, no lo sabíamos —Con desparpajo, se inclinó sobre las llaves y las movió en secuencia hasta que la tubería vibró y arrojó agua con vapor.

Pero Draco no estaba mirando la secuencia, miraba a Hermione y sin proponérselo, se acercó a ella y la besó. Ella soltó una exclamación sorprendida y luego le devolvió el beso. Ambos se metieron en la regadera besándose. El agua caliente le cayó como bálsamo al dolor de huesos y los besos de ella fueron una pócima a todos sus males. Ella se aferró a él mientras el agua los empapaba y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, se separó.

—¿No intentabas ser un caballero? —preguntó mientras él se quitaba la camisa y la acariciaba, deteniéndose del azulejo.

—Hermione, estabas desnuda a mi lado, no puedo serlo —contestó y la miró con una pregunta muda, la chica sonrió de lado y lo besó con suavidad.

—Pero quédate del lado del agua, para que te _calientes_ —dijo ella mientras se quitaba la ropa empapada y lo recorría a besos, después, lanzándole una última mirada, se arrodilló y le bajó los pantaloncillos, que fueron a dar junto a la otra ropa.

—Ya estoy demasiado _caliente_ —gimió él mientras la miraba besarle debajo del ombligo y descender, hasta meterse su miembro en la boca.

—Permíteme —sonrió ella mientras paseaba la lengua por la punta y con una mano, lo acariciaba—. Yo hago todo el trabajo.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el agua caliente se le resbalaba y Hermione lo llevaba al placer.

****~*~****


	7. Chapter 7

**Día 33/ Hazle un secutmpsempra a mi serpiente**

****~*~****

* * *

—¿Por qué los muggles se encasillan jugando UNO? —preguntó Malfoy mientras se estiraba en el piso como gato y miraba a Hermione que abría una cajita del tamaño de una cartera. Ella sonrió de lado y barajeó las cartas con maestría.

—Porque familias enteras se han dejado de hablar al jugarlo —explicó con malicia la chica mientras la televisión se escuchaba de fondo. Draco se alejó las cartas del rostro cuando se las pasó—. Las reglas son sencillas, pones una carta del mismo color o número de la que esté en este montón. Hay comodines y cartas en blanco, para escribir en ellas reglas absurdas que —Se las enseñó y las separó del montón—, te hacen tomar más o menos cartas. Gana quien ya no tenga cartas, pero al quedarte la última, debes gritar "uno".

—¿Por qué las separas del montón? —preguntó Draco mientras las miraba con curiosidad—. Podría ser interesante...

—Porque son absurdas —contestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Inicialmente no existían estas cartas, pero la gente pide cosas tontas.

—Pues yo creo que es bueno —El chico las tomó y las dividió, dándole dos a Hermione—. Ábrete a los cambios, Granger.

La chica suspiró y las miró con reticencia.

—Ya sabemos qué pasa cuando escribimos nuestras propias reglas —contestó mirando el jenga. Draco la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Precisamente, siempre pasan cosas increíbles. Andando —ordenó.

—No me mangonees, Malfoy —dijo divertida Hermione mientras escribía con un lápiz.

—Te reto a que me lo digas en la cama cuando te tengo boca abajo —bajó la voz y la vio tragar con dificultad—, _Granger..._

La chica le pasó el lápiz intentando no rozarlo en el proceso, pero Malfoy atrapó su mano y le besó los dedos.

—Juguemos.

Comenzaron a jugar, extraordinariamente el mago era muy hábil para entender las reglas del juego, así que en dos o tres partidas, ya le había ganado a la chica. Divertidos, siguieron jugando hasta que Hermione sacó una carta comodín.

—Haz striptease a tu oponente o toma 25 cartas —leyó y le lanzó una mirada divertida a Draco, quien miraba sus cartas con mucha concentración. Hermione le sonrió y se levantó, estirándose en el camino. Tomó el control remoto y buscó un canal con música, era algo electro rock mexicano, esa canción le encantaba, sobre todo, por su parte sensual en el ritmo y la letra...

Comenzó a mover las caderas mientras Draco levantaba la vista, lo escuchó tragar saliva con trabajos... Se giró y se siguió moviendo con lentitud, el sonido de violines y guitarras eran dinámico. Se giró y comenzó a mover los labios:

_Mírame, mírate, míranos bien_

_La escalera empieza a tus pies_

_Subo despacio tu pierna y después_

_Con cuidado escalo tu ser..._

Ligeramente se ladearon las cartas de las manos del chico mientras ella se acercaba dando pasos seguros. Movió el trasero agachándose hasta donde se encontraba, dio la vuelta y retrocedió, haciendo contacto visual.

_Cada costilla un nuevo escalón_

_Manos lentas, deseo veloz_

_Escalarte desde los pies_

_Desde tus pies, desde tus pies_

Movió los hombros y se soltó el cabello _siempre había querido hacer eso_

_Y una línea de luz_

_Me deja ver un poco más de ti_

_Y una línea de luz_

_Me deja ver un poco más_

_Y encontrar mi cueva en tu calor_

Se levantó la playera un poco y se bajó la cintura de sus shorts, mientras veía las cartas resbalarle por las manos.

_Ascender tu espina dorsal_

_Tus peldaños son de marfil_

_Voy subiendo en espiral_

_Desde tu tronco desde raíz_

El ritmo bajó y ella provechó para sentarse sobre su regazo, a horcajadas.

_Y escalarte, no horizontal_

_Y seguir por mí subir_

_Desde tus pies, desde tus pies_

Movió las caderas mientras le ponía quietas las manos a los lados. Le tomó el cabello con ambas manos y se levantó un poco, para que sus pechos quedaran a su altura de sus ojos.

_Y una línea de luz_

_Me deja ver un poco más de ti_

_Y una línea de luz_

_Me deja ver un poco más_

_Y encontrar mi cueva en tu calor_

Lo sintió contener la respiración y entonces se levantó la playera hasta donde comenzaban sus pechos con una mano mientras con la otra se deslizaba la parte de abajo hasta casi donde nacía su vello.

_La fruta prohibida me incita a subir_

_Escurrirme como reptil_

_Escuchar su rojo latir_

_Me lleva al huerto que hay dentro de ti_

_Y seguir por mí subir_

_Desde tus pies, desde tus pies_

Entonces se giró y siguió moviéndose mientras el chico soltaba el aire, se recargó en sus piernas para contonearse.

_Y una línea de luz_

_Me deja ver un poco más_

_Y encontrar mi cueva en tu calor_

Sin poder ni querer contenerlo, Draco deslizó sus manos por su vientre y le acarició con los pulgares la curva de los pechos, lo sintió besarle el hombro mientras ella agitaba su cabello y seguir deslizando sus manos hacia sus caderas y sus muslos, entonces ella se puso de pie y se alejó al tiempo que la música terminaba.

_Una línea de luz me deja ver_

_Un poco más_

_Y empezar de nuevo en tus pies_

—Listo, sigamos —dijo ella mientras tomaba sus cartas y lo miraba, al otro extremo de la mesa con una sonrisita. Draco la miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?

—Que sigamos jugando, Malfoy —repitió con dulzura fingida la chica. Sacó un 4 azul y lo colocó. El rubio aún con la boca abierta, tomó sus cartas que se habían resbalado y se concentró en el juego.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Granger.

—Yo sólo cumplí con lo que dice el comodín —contestó con inocencia—, ¡uno!

Ella ganó, pero a él no le importaba, estaba en un descubrimiento aún mayor, donde ella era fuego puro. Tiró sus cartas de cualquier manera al piso y se acercó a ella para fundirse en un beso profundo.

Ella no sólo era hermosa, inteligente y sencilla, era sensual, divertida y atrevida y...

* * *

—¡He dicho que eres un cerdo, Draco Malfoy! —gritó Hermione mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Draco se quedó parado un rato, mirando hacia la puerta sintiéndose completamente idiota. Ni siquiera sabía que había hecho. Rascándose la cabeza, se acercó a la cocina y preparó café, Hermione le había enseñado a usar la prensa francesa y ahora tenía café a cualquier hora, lo cual era increíble dado que se había vuelto adicto, por otra parte, cada día se maravillaba muy reticentemente, del ingenio muggle para resolver cualquier problema que ellos solucionaban con un hechizo.

Miró su salita, tan pulcramente ordenada, los juegos de mesa cuidadosamente apilados, la sábana que utilizaban para ver televisión, doblada con precisión... Se sentó a un lado y prendió la tv, pasó por los programas con aburrimiento hasta que encontró el noticiero.

_Los países han cerrado las fronteras, más de dos mil muertos en Italia debido a la ahora nombrada peste naranja... sistemas de salud colapsados... personas muriendo en la calle... números de emergencia... quédate en casa... economía mundial al borde del colapso... agresión contra personal de salud...tercer fase de contingencia mundial... Los doctores no se dan abasto... se contagia con el contacto... nadie sabe cómo inició... científicos buscan la cura... próximo año tendremos una vacuna... cierre de locales de no primer necesidad... sólo una persona por familia... quédate en casa... mantén la distancia...no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu hijo, tu madre, tu abuela..._

Draco se sintió deprimido de pronto, no es que le molestara estar encerrado con Hermione o no ir al trabajo o no preocuparse por la comida... pero pensó en su madre, se encontraba en el grupo vulnerable debido al asma que presentaba desde niña, ni siquiera había podido avisarle dónde estaba o con quién.

Estaba seguro que Perkins le habría informado, pero sin llevar la cuenta exacta, tenía una semana o más que no los había ido a visitar y para entonces, Draco había sufrido hipotermia (ahora tenía una temperatura corporal normal, de 36°C) y al parecer, tenía una "relación" con Hermione, habían racionado la comida y el papel de baño, sin embargo, aunque seguían apareciendo en la encimera una vez cada tercer día, había notado que ya no contenía productos innecesarios o en cantidades grandes... como el papel de baño o el shampoo.

Anteriormente también les llegaba acondicionador, pero ahora ya no y Hermione tenía el cabello encrespado de nuevo, como cuando la conoció, así que Draco le había preparado una infusión, sin embargo, también había visto una disminución de sus ingredientes en su gran maletín, lo cual era preocupante, porque la chica seguía vomitando en las mañanas y últimamente se quejaba de que a veces le dolía el cuerpo o comía demasiado, a veces estaba de malas y a veces, lloraba.

Él se lo atribuía al estrés, la falta de trabajo y como ella misma repetía, el tiempo perdido, podría haber leído todos los libros del mundo, hecho todos los proyectos que tenía pendiente, pero estaba encerrada con _él._ Y no tenía nada que hacer, nada.

Suspiró y estaba a punto de darle otro sorbo a la taza, cuando escuchó un sollozo detrás de él, se giró rápidamente y miró a Hermione, con precaución.

—No hay trabajos, no hay dinero, Draco —sollozó ella—, la gente no tiene dinero para comer, hay personas que viven al día —Draco levantó sus brazos y ella se acurrucó en él, llorando con fuerza—, y no tienen su ingreso diario, personas viven del turismo, de los viajes diarios... y sus niños no tienen qué comer, mis padres... ellos tienen una clínica y... y... ¿Cómo van a pagar sus facturas?¿Cómo los ayudo si ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con ellos? Somos muy afortunados, Draco, pero muchas personas, la mayoría no...y...y... ahora... —hipó sin poderse contener—. Creo que estoy con el SPM o embarazada, ya da igual.

Draco se congeló un momento mientras asimilaba la noticia; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?¿Cómo es que no se habían cuidado? ¿Era tan imbécil para creer que eso no podría pasar con todas las veces que lo habían hecho?

Al parecer, sí. Ni siquiera hablaron de ello, sólo se dejaban llevar hasta el final... una parte de él creyó que ella haría algo muggle para la natalidad, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué podría hacer?, era cosa de los dos... Astoria nunca le había dicho nada sobre eso y en su familia no se hablaba, pero... pero... ¿Por qué sonreía como un idiota?

—¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? —hipó Hermione mirándolo y alejándose de él, enojada.

—Porque tendremos un bebé —dijo él con una sonrisa bobalicona—. ¡Es increíble! —gritó emocionado y la abrazó, Hermione se ahogó en protestas y lo golpeó.

—¿Estás idiota o qué? —exclamó enojada—. ¡Es lo más imbécil que has dicho!

Draco se quedó parado con la sonrisa congelada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con calma.

—No sé —contestó ella evitando mirarlo—. No vamos a tener un "bebé", Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no? Estás diciendo que estás embarazada —razonó con calma—. Y no me importa si no soy el padre, quiero que sea mío... o si no quieres tenerlo, lo entenderé. Yo te apoyo, no importa que...

Fue el turno de quedarse congelada de Hermione, quien lo fulminó con la mirada y en dos pasos, llegó a su lado, golpeándolo con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que "si no eres el padre"? ¿¡Qué clase de fácil dices que soy!? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que lo aborte, Malfoy!? ¿¡Ahora no te importa!? ¡Sí, es mi cuerpo, yo decido!

Draco le tomó las muñecas con suavidad, pero firmemente y la miró a los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia a cada golpe.

—¡No sé, Hermione! —contestó exasperado—, dices que soy un cerdo por quién sabe qué, vienes a llorar, luego me dices que estás embarazada, me emociona y te enfadas y me insultas, te digo que no importa y me golpeas y... Oh, no... no llores... no llores...

Hermione se abrazó al chico y siguió llorando mientras él la rodeaba de nuevo con los brazos, protegiéndola.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él al cabo de un rato. Hermione negó con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y él dejó salir el aire que contenía—. ¿Por qué lo crees?

—Me he estado mareando, vomitando sólo en las mañanas y principalmente... no me ha llegado la regla.

—¿Y no puede ser porque estás muy estresada? —aventuró el chico mientras intentaba tomar aire también.

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida.

—No sé mucho sobre cosas de chicas, no es como que... alguna me haya contado sobre esto —repuso incómodo—, pero... el estrés afecta a muchos niveles, ¿no?, venga, relájate, lo que sea, Hermione —le dijo mientras la estrechaba contra él—, lo que sea que pase, lo que decidas, lo que quieras, yo te voy a apoyar y estaré ahí.

—Quiero un gran pedazo de tarta de chocolate —murmuró la chica limpiándose las lágrimas. Draco soltó una carcajada y caminó con ella aferrada a su pecho hacia el refrigerador.

—No hay pastel, pero puedo hacerte uno.

—¿Sabes hacer pasteles? —preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos, sorprendida. Él asintió con una sonrisita de suficiencia y sentó a Hermione en la encimera, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, dándole un largo beso antes de buscar los ingredientes.

—Soy un gran hombre, Hermione —contestó él mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba de la despensa—. Claro que sé hacer pasteles, pero debes esperar a que esté listo.

Hermione se bajó de la encimera refunfuñando de nuevo y caminó hacia el sofá, recostándose. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero ya era de noche cuando Draco la despertó. Frente a ella se encontraba una gran rebanada de pastel selva negra y una taza de leche.

—Eres maravilloso, te quiero— dijo la chica mientras se sentaba y engullía con las manos la rebanada de pastel. Draco se había quedado congelado mirándola tragarse (porque ella no estaba ni masticando) el pastel... con una sonrisa idiota, le pasó un tenedor y ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa, la cual consistía en unos dientes negros y el pecho manchado de boronas, pero muy feliz. Suspirando y sabiendo que no lo dijo en serio, se sentó a su lado y miró el televisor, fingiendo concentrarse—. ¿Quéh ojurreh?—preguntó Hermione cuando vio su expresión seria, sin dejar de comer—. Eztah buenizimo.

—Nada —contestó fingiendo una sonrisa. La chica se lamió los dedos e intentó recomponerse, para mirarlo.

—Lo dije en serio—susurró Hermione mirándolo a los ojos—. Llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo, pero no sé cómo lo tomarías, sencillamente se me escapó decírtelo así. No es que tengamos _nada_ , pero eres asombroso, no sé cómo no quererte. Lo haces muy sencillo. Y... —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo—. Y... no es presión a nada, sólo tenía que decírtelo.

Draco la miró de reojo, confundido.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Porque estoy sensible! —sollozó Hermione volviendo a atacar su pastel—. No estoy embarazada... —dudó—. Creo que estoy en síndrome pre menstrual...

El chico soltó una risita y la atrajo hacia él, manchándose de chocolate en el camino.

—A mí ni siquiera me gusta el chocolate, Draco...

—Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

* * *

Ambos miraban una película súper cursi sobre una chica rubia que enamoraba a un hombre para después escribir un artículo sobre el rompimiento.

_"Tan pronto estás alegre como triste. Eres una puñetera mujer orquesta, Andie"_

Hermione lloraba a moco tendido, recostada en el pecho de Draco, su camisa estaba empapada y manchada de chocolate, pero a él no le importaba, la acunó con calma y fingió no mirarla mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Es que él si la ama —hipó Hermione. El chico soltó una risita y la besó. Ella hizo una mueca—. No, Draco, basta —dijo ella mientras se retorcía y apretaba las piernas—. Estoy menstruando y tengo cólicos, no hagas eso...

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él mientras le acariciaba los hombros desnudos y acercaba su boca a la suya, lo cual era muy complicado en esa posición, pero no desistía—. En la mañana dijeron que eso ayudaba para el malestar.

—Terminaremos como la peor masacre...

—Entonces si no quieres, ¿por qué me besas así? —contraatacó Draco mientras ella le mordía el labio con ahínco. Hermione no respondió, al contrario, le metió la lengua hasta el fondo y tiró su plato vacío en el proceso, recostándose sobre él para besarlo con profundidad, sus manos se movieron con ansiedad sobre su pecho y lo acariciaron.

—Son las hormonas —gimió ella cuando él le mordió el cuello—. Creo que sí quiero.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Hermione —susurró contra el escote de su camisa mientras la escuchaba gemir muy fuerte. Emocionada, ella le arrancó la camisa de un tirón y el pantalón, Draco levantó una ceja, sonriendo maliciosamente y la vio deshacerse de su parte superior, dejando sus grandes y suaves pechos al desnudo, se levantó para atraerlos hacia su boca y lamió con suavidad sus pezones, ella soltó un grito y se aferró a su nuca. Draco se separó un momento para mirarla.

—Sigue, sigue —pidió ella mientras cerraba los ojos—. Con fuerza.

Draco obedeció, lamiendo con cuidado desde la curva de sus senos hasta su clavícula, soplando como una caricia contra la erección de sus pezones y después los mordió, ayudándose de sus manos para masajearlos y apretarlos, repentinamente la escuchó gritar de placer y retorcerse en sus brazos.

—¡Ay, Draco Malfoy! —gimió, temblando y aferrándose a su cuello. Él alzó la vista, se veía tan preciosa con su cabello rizado, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios jugosos en su piel blanca, más morena que la suya, pero igual de un bello color... un pensamiento vino a él, pero lo alejó mientras la cargaba hacia el baño.

Apenas se deshicieron de su ropa, él la penetró, mientras ella se retorcía de placer aferrándose a las llaves. En algún punto, perdida en el placer, escuchó el agua correr y el frío le incomodó y excitó a partes iguales, ya que su piel, sensible, se erizó y endureció en partes sensibles mientras lo escuchaba gemir contra ella, besándola. Qué delicia era el agua fría contra los besos y la piel caliente de Draco, contra las embestidas que le daba y por Merlín, qué bueno estaba...

—Ay, Draco, sí, así —gritó ella mientras se aferraba a su espalda, viendo los surcos rojizos que dejaban sus uñas. Él estaba fuertemente agarrado al barandal para no resbalar mientras la espalda de ella se encontraba recargada contra el azulejo—. Ay, te quiero tanto...

—Yo también te quiero —susurró él mientras la sentía retorcerse y perderse en el placer para después seguirla con un sonoro y grave gemido.

Cuando él la bajó, se sonrieron y miraron el piso, cubierto de agua rosada.

—Hazle un sectumsempra a mi serpiente, amor —bromeó él mientras le besaba con suavidad, ella soltó una risita boba y se quedó abrazada a él, a su torso pálido y perfectamente deseable.

—Dilo de nuevo —le pidió mientras sus dedos se perdían en caricias contra su pecho.

—"Hazle un sectumsempra a mi serpiente" —repitió él, fingiendo encontrarse confundido.

—No, imbécil, lo otro.

—"Lo otro".

—¡Draco!

—¡Draco! —dijo Draco riéndose, mientras las ideas se le iban acomodando en la cabeza al ver las manos de Hermione contra su pecho, que lo miraba ceñuda.

_Sus manos blancas._

_Su tez blanca._

_Los surcos rojizos en su espalda pálida._

_El agua terriblemente fría._

Entonces la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

****~*~****


	8. Chapter 8

**Día 34/ Andamos sensibles, final round... Fight!**

****~*~****

* * *

—¿Vómito naranja? —preguntó Perkins mientras los miraba por enésima vez, ambos negaron.

Hermione con más ahínco que Draco, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sobre todo, porque después de aquella ducha, aunque su instinto le decía que callara hasta que ella solita se diera cuenta, él le había señalado que tenían una temperatura corporal normal y sobre todo, habían dejado el color naranja en el olvido.

Inmediatamente, a medio vestir, la chica se había colgado del teléfono hasta que dos horas después, alguien le había contestado del otro lado. Dos puñeteras horas donde su único objetivo era salir del confinamiento, olvidándose de Draco, absolutamente dejando el color naranja y a él en el pasado. Cuando se acercó y le pasó una taza de café, ella lo rechazó sin apenas mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No me gusta el café —refunfuñó ella separándose de su abrazo, impaciente, le dio la espalda. Draco se retiró al baño y decidió ducharse de nuevo, para aclarar las ideas y las emociones, así como todo lo que pugnaba por salir de su boca y ella no podía escuchar.

Cuando terminó, ella seguía sentada en el suelo con el teléfono en la mano, mirando a un punto fijo mientras se mordisqueaba las uñas, como si la antigua Hermione hubiera despertado así como el humor de perros que poseyó a Draco desde entonces. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda cuando prendió el televisor y se giró, evitando mirarlo, aferrándose el aparatejo. Al cabo de dos horas, le contestaron y prometieron enviar a Perkins al otro día. Aquella noche ninguno pudo dormir, ella porque estaba emocionada por salir del confinamiento, casi podía imaginarse el aire y el sol golpeando su rostro.

Él...sabiendo que la había perdido. Evitaron tocarse o hablar de ello hasta que temprano, Perkins tocó a su puerta.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó Perkins y detectó un ligero tono de burla al hacerlo. Draco levantó la vista, confundido—, ¿vómito? ¿dolor de cabeza? ¿de muelas? ¿hipotermia?

—No, nada de eso —contestó Hermione por él, impaciente—. Creo que eso es todo, ¿no? —preguntó pegando un brinco.

Perkins sonrió, aún con su traje de epidemia y negó con la cabeza.

—Debo hacerles unas pruebas más y mantenerse en casa por quince días, aunque ya no se encuentren naranja, siguen estando en estado de convalecencia.

—¿Y no podemos hacerlos en nuestra propia casa? —tentó Hermione, removiéndose, impaciente.

—No —contestó con suavidad Perkins y sacó su varita, tanto Draco como Hermione, la miraron, embobados, hacía tanto que no miraban una, que los dedos les hormiguearon al sentir la magia correr por la habitación—. Pero ya pueden tomar aire en la ventana —Se encogió de hombros cuando la abrió y la chica pegó un gritito, corriendo a inhalar aire como si hubiera estado bajo el agua por años. Perkins le lanzó una mirada a Draco y éste se encogió de hombros, con su indiferencia tan característica y tan olvidada por aquellos días—. Aún no pueden dejar este departamento, porque tenemos casos graves en el piso, sin embargo, pueden hablar con sus vecinos en el cuadro de ventanas, quienes también se les están retirando los sellos mágicos en este momento —A lo lejos, escuchó grititos de asombro al abrirse las ventanas de los otros departamentos—. Mientras mantengan la distancia con los otros pacientes, ya pueden convivir entre ustedes.

Hermione metió la cabeza mientras sonreía con emoción, miró a Perkins y se habría lanzado a su cuello si él no hubiera dado varios pasos detrás.

—Señorita Granger, no, no, sin abrazos —La castaña lo miró con una sonrisa aún mayor.

—¡Me llamaste por mi apellido! —se maravilló mientras daba vueltas, apoteósica. Draco gruñó por lo bajo, fulminando con la mirada a Perkins.

—Yo... ¿hay cosas que me pueda llevar? —preguntó Perkins, incómodo por la mirada recibida—. Hum... libros, juegos de mesa o papeles que estén causando estorbo...

Hermione asintió y corrió a la habitación.

—Tenemos un montón de libros que ya hemos terminado, supongo que sirven para entregarlos a los nuevos pacientes —Perkins asintió mientras tomaba una pila de libros. Levantó la varita y éstos flotaron a su lado.

—Por favor, síganse hidratando, no se mantengan en la corriente de aire demasiado tiempo y... es todo. La comida seguirá llegando sin falta.

—¿Podemos ingerir alcohol? —preguntó de pronto Draco, quien miraba hacia sus manos sosteniendo una taza de café, con indiferencia calculada, Hermione ni siquiera reparó en ello, ocupada saludando a una familia un piso abajo con medio cuerpo de fuera.

—Sí, mientras no estén tomando pócimas para el mareo... o... o alguien esté en otras condiciones —dijo Perkins lanzándole una mirada interrogante a la chica, había detectado algo distinto, pero él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con frialdad.

—Ninguna de ambas. Nadie es tan idiota como para traer a un energúmeno en estos momentos, además del trauma social, ¿te imaginas un niño nacido de ésta peste?—contestó él con tono mordaz, quizá más alto de lo que esperaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. ¿Cómo le íbamos a poner al bastardo, "Demetrio Medio" o si es niña "Susana Distancia"? —soltó un bufido despectivo mirando a la ventana como si esta la hubiera ofendido—. Consígueme alcohol o lo que sea, Perkins —ordenó antes de dar un portazo. Perkins suspiró y se giró hacia Hermione, quien tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos brillosos. Incómodo, tomó su maletín y fue rumbo a la puerta.

—Bueno... debo irme —dijo dando un cabezazo agitando su varita y haciendo levitar los libros a su lado. Antes de cerrar la puerta, titubeó un poco y apareció una botella, se la entregó a la castaña.

—No todos llevamos bien el encierro... o el fin de éste.

Hermione suspiró mientras le daba vueltas a la botella en su mano... la dejó sobre la mesa y se asomó por la ventana. Había un grupo de tres niños saludándola desde el piso de abajo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y los saludó. Entonces alzó la vista y frente a ella, Ron la miraba con aquella miradita estúpida, aferrado a su ventana. La chica lo miró torciendo el morro y con una mezcla de tristeza, suspiró.

—Hola tú —medio gritó el pelirrojo. Ella se encogió de hombros, aferrándose al marco para no perder los estribos—. Yo... lo siento.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó y medio gritó Hermione desde el otro lado. Algunas cabezas se asomaron de los demás departamentos, curiosas. El pelirrojo enrojeció por la atención, pero a la chica parecía no importarle.

—Creo que sí —contestó con una mueca, mirándola a tres metros de distancia, aún así, se veía sana y tranquila—. Pero creo que no lo era contigo.

Hermione asintió y dio la vuelta, desapareciendo de su lado, unos segundos después re apareció, con algo en el puño. Lo contempló unos momentos antes de alzar la vista con absoluta calma. Ronald retrocedió por instinto.

—¡POR MUCHO QUE NO FUERAS FELIZ, NO TENÍAS QUE PONERME EL CUERNO, MALDITA ZANAHORIA! —gritó Hermione, tomando pose de bateador. Los vecinos soltaron una exclamación y Ron se puso más rojo si era posible desviando su atención hacia ellos al tiempo que la veía arrojarle algo son suma fuerza, intentó agacharse, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo que arrojó ella, lo había golpeado en la frente. Tocándosela con un gritito poco varonil, Ron se incorporó lloriqueando—. ¡QUÉDATE TU MALDITO ANILLO BARATO! ¡RELIQUIA FAMILIAR MIS OVARIOS! —gritó Hermione y entonces, el ya maltrecho anillo explotó en la mano de Ron, convirtiéndose en fragmentos que lo persiguieron por toda la salita, soltando las carcajadas de los curiosos.

Draco tomó por la cintura a Hermione mientras esta hacía el intento de saltar para seguir agrediendo a su ex prometido.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —forcejeó ella, pero Draco no se inmutó, en cambio, le puso una toronja en la mano.

—Mejor arrójale cosas —sugirió él con una sonrisa—. No, cuchillos no... cosas que viajen con rapidez.

Hermione miró la toronja en su mano y soltando un grito, la lanzó. El público soltó vítores mientras Ron ahora era perseguido por una toronja, dos naranjas y los fragmentos de su anillo "carísimo" de compromiso. Entonces en un deje de inteligencia, el pelirrojo corrió a la ventana y la cerró mientras una zanahoria se estrellaba contra ella.

—Uff —comentó Draco mientras la miraba respirar con agitación y con disimulo, cerró la ventana de su departamento, acallando los ruidos de fuera que esperaban por el espectáculo—. Una zanahoria baby atacando a otra, ¡qué escándalo!

—Justicia divina —gruñó Hermione mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, exhausta.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el rubio, dejando atrás su enojo repentino. Ella asintió mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá—. Como la Gryffindor que eres, me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, pero como el Slytherin que soy, me da gusto que te hayas podido desahogar.

—Hiciste más que eso, Malfoy —gruñó la chica sin poder evitar su sonrisa—. Pasándome fruta para arrojársela.

—Le proporciono a mi dama lo que necesite —contestó él con ligereza. Entonces abrió el refrigerador y cortó una rebanada de pastel—. Y mi sentido reptil me indica que necesitas un pastel de chocolate, leche y ver alguna película mientras te abrazo y me usas de mantel.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada aún enfurruñada pero la cambió cuando se acercó con su pastel.

—Acepto el pastel y la leche, pero a ti no, te has estado comportando como un imbécil —sentenció con dignidad, o la dignidad que pudo mientras engullía como si la vida fuera en ello.

Draco cambió su postura y torció el gesto.

—Bueno, yo no soy la que se muere por salir de aquí —siseó él con un deje de enfado—. Ni se la pasó alejándome todo el puto día porque algo le ha picado. ¡Tengo sentimientos!

La chica lo miró con la boca abierta y dejó su plato a un lado.

—Yo no te he estado alejando, sólo quería salir de este hoyo lo más pronto posible —dijo ella con una mueca—. No sabía que estabas tan a gusto con todo lo que te la pasas refunfuñando.

Se lanzaron miradas enojadas, entonces Draco tomó la botella de encima de la mesa y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Hermione corriendo hacia allá—. Si vas a hacer berrinche como el niño mimado que eres, hazlo a mi lado, sé hombrecito.

—¿Hombrecito? —siseó Draco con peligrosa calma—, ¿me estás diciendo a mí que sea un hombrecito?, sé tú una mujercita— la pinchó con el dedo índice—. Lloriqueándole a tu ex enfrente de mí, alejándome y desechándome como un pañuelo apenas te dejaron abrir la ventana. Así que no, quiero emborracharme lejos de ti y como eso aún no se puede, muy a tu pesar, me voy a encerrar en el puto cuarto cuánto tiempo se me dé la gana.

—¡Basta! —sollozó Hermione ganándole el paso hacia la habitación, Draco se pasó las manos por el rostro y suspiró, resignado. Alcanzó a meter el pie antes que la cerrara y vio a la chica llorosa y temblando.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó él, recuperando la calma. Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo y lo golpeó con desgana—, ¿has pensado en nosotros después de esto?

Ella asintió y suspiró, parando el llanto.

—Te quiero a ti y ya te lo había dicho, sólo... sólo... necesitaba arrojarle su estúpido anillo.

—Fue divertido —Hizo una mueca para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Pero no significó nada, en realidad soñé mucho tiempo con esto, pero no sentí nada... y luego vienes tú y me gritas, maldito loco.

—Pero antes de eso, te la pasaste ignorándome mucho tiempo, es ridículo Hermione, claramente estoy enfadado contigo, eres de lo peor.

Ambos suspiraron, confundidos. Hermione fue la primera en hablar, sentada a su lado en la cama.

—Estamos un poco sensibles.

—Estarás, yo soy un hombre perfectamente equilibrado.

—¿De verdad pensaste que me muero por salir de aquí, sin ti? —preguntó Hermione y lo miró con ¿ternura? Draco se encogió de hombros, dándole un trago largo a su botella—. Sí eres idiota.

—Tú no te quedas atrás—rezongó Draco pasándole la botella a la castaña—. Regalaste todos nuestros libros y juegos de mesa...Aún pasaremos un gran tiempo aquí... listilla.

La chica miró la botella en sus manos y la dejó con cuidado en el piso, entonces abrazó al rubio, quien se quejó pero le devolvió el abrazo.

—No sé qué haré saliendo de aquí, pero no es mi plan dejarte.

—Ya somos dos.

Draco suspiró audiblemente, rindiéndose ante la mandona aquella y le besó la coronilla del cabello.

—Vamos a emborracharnos, creo que es lo único que nos falta hacer en este lugar.

—No bebo, Draco —susurró Hermione contra su pecho.

—Pues hoy lo harás.

* * *

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala, pero el ruido de fuera les llamó la atención. Curiosos, abrieron la ventana y lo que encontraron les produjo sentimientos encontrados.

Encaramados en sus respectivas ventanas, la mayoría de las personas,(excepto el departamento de frente, que ahora tenía tapizada las ventanas), incluida la familia de magos con niños pequeños, tenían cacerolas en las manos y las tocaban sin ritmo, algunos, como la pareja de magos del piso de arriba, cantaban con voz de tenor y otros hacían ritmos de beat, cada quién cantaba la canción que se le venía a la mente, desafinados y a destiempo, pero como una comunidad. Era la primer ocasión donde tantas personas se encontraban reunidas a través de la seguridad de sus departamentos, pero sintiéndolos más cercanos que nunca.

Hermione se giró para tomar el sartén más cercano, pero Draco ya llevaba dos, le tendió uno y una cuchara de madera y con cuidado, se sentó al borde con las piernas hacia fuera, intentando no mirar hacia abajo, ya que la chica le tenía miedo a las alturas, entonces sintió un cuerpo rodear el suyo, cálido y protector, como siempre, Draco se había encaramado, rodeándola con las piernas y sujetándola de la cintura, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho ante los "Diiuh" de los vecinos. No sabía cómo, pero ambos cabían a la perfección. Entonces comenzaron a agitar sus cacerolas, cantando cualquier canción que se le venía a la mente, uniéndose a la fiesta que se formaba, extasiados por la casi cercanía de sus vecinos.

—Te quiero —susurró Draco en su cuello mientras le canturreaba "Un caldero lleno de amor caliente y fuerte". La chica soltó una risa mientras lo sentía acariciarle debajo del borde de la camisa.

—¡ELLOS SON LA PAREJA PORNOGRÁFICA! —gritaron los magos de arriba cuando, olvidando dónde se encontraban, comenzaron a besarse.

—¡ES VERDAD, SON LOS QUE VEMOS MONTÁRSELO A CADA RATO— gritó otro de los departamentos de arriba señalándolos, seguidos por otros, afirmándolo.

—¡QUE VIVA EL AMOR! —gritó otra mujer joven lanzándoles un beso.

—¡QUE VIVA EL AMOR! —gritó Draco, dejando sorda a una muy ruborizada Hermione. Ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras todos, como en una fiesta maravillosa, tocaban sus cacerolas a su propio ritmo.

****~*~****


	9. Chapter 9

**Día 9487/ Demetrio Medio, Susana Distancia y El-oycciso**

****~*~****

* * *

¿Puedes querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo y tan profundamente? ¿Puedes enfadarte con esa persona rápidamente y de la misma manera, olvidarlo? ¿Puedes hacer que el tiempo no importe, no sea "demasiado pronto" o "demasiado tarde" al verlo reírse?

Al parecer, Draco Malfoy sí podía. Tenía el gran poder de alejar los malos pensamientos cuando le sonreía así, bobaliconamente. Cuando pasaba su mano por su cabello para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño o cuando cada mañana se despertaba para preparar el desayuno, ordenándole cortar todo a la perfección milimétrica para preparar un omelette. Sorprendentemente tenía el poder de mantener la calma mientras ella gritaba histérica por la ropa en el piso o cuando tiraba el jenga antes de tiempo, por el simple placer de hacerla enojar.

El chico grosero y déspota se había quedado en el pasado y ahí estaba este hombre, alto, atlético y paciente, que la escuchaba con atención hablar sobre autoras de feminismo muggle o sus planes de viajar por el mundo ahora que no tenía nadie que la atara, incluso apoyó su decisión repentina de pedir una transferencia a otro país, el MACUSA u otra oficina diplomática, quería regresar a Ankara, recorrer Capadoccia por la mañana y despertar con los primeros rezos en Estambul, quería viajar todo lo que no había podido en esos años y beberse libros y libros pendientes.

Sopesó tomarse un año sabático, lejos del mundo mágico, gracias a la enfermedad, había re encontrado la magia que le provenía de prepararse el desayuno o estirarse para cambiarle al televisor. Quería sentir un auto descapotable mover su melena por las carreteras de Italia y sobre todo, quería que la persona que estuviera a su lado, con quien despertara todas las mañanas, acurrucada sobre su pecho, a punto de tirarlo de la cama, fuera él.

¿Puedes querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo y tan profundamente? Sí, pero seguramente sólo pasaba una vez en la vida, con el indicado. Aquél cosquilleo que sintió por primera vez a los catorce años, cuando él no le quitaba la mirada de encima en el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos, era el mismo que sentía por las mañanas cuando él, ya despierto, la besaba aún antes de lavarse los dientes.

Era el mismo cosquilleo que sentía cuando le contaba, con su mirada profunda y seria, los nuevos descubrimientos sobre la aplicación de la sangre de dragón y cómo conseguir sangre de unicornio sin cometer un crimen atroz. Era el mismo cosquilleo cuando él, por las noches, aún después de tantos días, sacaba la Flor de Luna para dejarla reposar al rocío nocturno, con la ventana abierta y una mirada solemne en el recuerdo.

Era el mismo cosquilleo que la embargaba cuando le daba trozos de fresas y frambuesas para después besarla y terminar desnudos en alguna parte de la casa. Era el mismo cosquilleo cuando le preguntaba algo muy personal sobre ella y sus amigos, sobre la guerra, sobre sus padres o su mascota, era el cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido, el que le recorría desde las puntas de los pies hasta su estómago, calentaba su corazón y se transformaba en dos palabras: "Te quiero".

¿Puedes enfadarte con esa persona rápidamente y de la misma manera, olvidarlo? Por supuesto que sí. Sin lugar a dudas. Dos caracteres tan distintos y una lengua tan mordaz en cada uno los obligaba a pelear hasta que dieran un portazo o ella le arrojara lo que tuviera en la mano, que como el buen Malfoy le había recordado, entre más redondo y pequeño, mejor viajaba hacia su objetivo. Y de esa manera, de ese violento enojo que se esfumaba con una mueca convertida en risita y luego la risita en un violento jadeo mientras alguno claudicaba, restándole importancia al suceso, surgían las mejores historias sobre el sexo desenfrenado, sobre las cicatrices en la espalda del rubio o porqué le volvía loco que se recogiera los rizos en una alta coleta.

Definitivamente, Hermione Jane Granger estaba enamorada, loca y perdidamente, como nunca antes, con la intensidad para explotar los focos al llegar al orgasmo o causar un apagón cuando se enfadaban. Él sabía todo sobre ella, cómo tocarla, hablarle o tratarla, en dónde y para qué... parecía que toda su vida lo había llevado al punto para entender sin perder la razón en el proceso, a Hermione Jane Granger, segunda al mando del ministro, jefa del departamento de regulación de aplicación y leyes de seres mágicos, premio anual de Hogwarts y una de las brujas más prominentes de su generación.

—¿Has pensado en todas las veces que te han visto desnuda los canallas de arriba? —preguntó Draco sacándola de su ensoñación novelesca mientras se servía café. El estómago se le revolvió con el olor, frunció la nariz mientras lo veía beberlo y hacer cara de satisfacción.

—Pues... no, en realidad no —reflexionó la castaña mientras intentaba alejar de la cabeza el olor penetrante—. ¿Puedes abrir la ventana? Me marea el olor.

Draco arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada y abrió la ventana, recargándose en el alféizar para terminarse su taza. Últimamente, la castaña estaba muy exigente con él, sobre si "apestaba" o si algo le caía mal del estómago... él se dedicaba a suspirar y mirar al techo, esperando que se le pasaran los nervios por su "casi" salida del encierro.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, se escucharon ululares en la ventana. El chico se giró, curioso y los vecinos sacaron sus cabezas, mirando hacia el pedazo de cielo que compartían. Al menos una docena de lechuzas bajaron y entraron a cada ventana. Draco soltó su taza, que se desparramó por el suelo y brincó, sorprendido por la lechuza que había planeado hasta casi aterrizar en su cabeza. Hermione arrugó la nariz, detestaba aquél olor tan penetrante y pesado.

—Es del ministerio —leyó Draco y se acercó a Hermione para leerla juntos. Ella retrocedió dos pasos, alejándose.

—Lávate los dientes —ordenó, frunciendo la naricilla. Draco soltó el aire, exasperado.

—¡Esto es más importante!

—No se va a ir a ningún lado porque te tardes dos segundos, Draco! ¡Apestas! —chilló Hermione con todo el poder mandón que poseía. Draco le lanzó una mirada rencorosa y entró al baño. Se estaba cansando de su maldito humor.

Cuando salió, la encontró con un trapo y cloro en las manos, haciéndose de valor para acercarse a la mancha de café del suelo.

—Dame eso —gruñó Draco mientras le quitaba el trapo de las manos, ella lo miró agradecida, pero él la ignoró—. Me estoy cansando de esta cosa que tienes contra el café o contra mí.

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo miró mientras se acercaba a él, indecisa.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda—. Te quiero.

Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, olvidando todo por un momento al perderse en la calidez de sus manos y lo que le aportaba física y mentalmente aquella loca mandona.

—Vamos a leer eso, la lechuza no se ha ido, supongo que espera una respuesta —suspiró, mientras miraba al gran ejemplar negro que estiraba su pata, esperando la respuesta.

Draco se recargó en la mesa y envolvió a Hermione en medio de él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Se sentía tan natural hacer aquello, como si ella cupiera a la perfección en cada hueco de él, sin quedarse demasiado pequeña o demasiado alta, sin romperla o lastimarla, sin esfuerzo, sus cuerpos encajaban, como una pieza de rompecabezas que ignoraba, le hacía falta.

_Señor y Señora Malfoy,_ (Hermione rodó los ojos, Draco soltó una risita)

 _Les envío un cordial y afectuoso saludo, de antemano agradeciendo que hayan seguido los protocolos y medidas de seguridad requeridas por el ministerio británico, así como otras entidades mágicas a nivel mundial. Es un placer informarle, que debido a la rápida y oportuna acción del ministerio, así como que una escasa parte del personal, incluyéndome se quedó en la línea de fuego durante estos meses para mantener a flote el mundo, nos encontramos por concluir con la fase 3 de la epidemia, es decir, próximamente, a escasa semana, usted y su esposa_ (¿¡en serio es tan difícil ver que no lo soy!?) _podrán desalojar dicho departamento que el ministerio puso a su disposición junto con el Hospital San Mungo_ (Al canciller le encanta lamer sus propias botas) _, para la pronta recuperación de la comunidad mágica, es por ello que exhortamos a que durante los próximos días, cooperen con los medimagos que estarán realizando los últimos exámenes para asegurarse que se encuentran fuera de la curva de portación o convalecencia._

 _Es una excelsa noticia, conocer que gracias a las acciones del ministerio de magia y la comunidad mágica, hemos podido salir de esta etapa en menos de tres meses, aun superan en números de recuperación a Francia y Estados Unidos, gracias, como ya mencioné a la rápida y oportuna intervención de mis compañeros y mía, pese a también haber adquirido dicho mal, velamos por su seguridad, anteponiéndose a la nuestra, como todo el ministerio ha realizado._ (No sabía que era una competencia, maldito lamebotas)

_Como comunidad y persona, agradezco su cooperación durante este largo y tedioso proceso que nos ha mantenido al borde del colapso y sin embargo, hemos podido sobrellevar, con la unión familiar y la amistad._

_Por otra parte, me permito recalcar mi interés en su pronta recuperación y me gustaría saber, ¿cómo han sido tratados por los medimagos de contingencia?, ¿qué otras medidas cree que podríamos tomar para perfeccionar esta técnica?_ (Todo para una encuesta de cliente)

_Les envío mis más sinceros agradecimientos, esperando verlos en las filas del ministerio en las próximas semanas._

_Una comunidad abierta y unida es una comunidad fuerte frente a la adversidad._

_Canciller de relaciones internacionales unidas,_

_Ernie McMillan_

Draco y Hermione se miraron, incrédulos.

—Vaya, tanta tinta gastada para una encuesta de calidad donde se lame el culo el muy socarrón —bufó Hermione tomando una pluma y dándole la vuelta la carta para escribir su respuesta.

—Siempre pensé que McMillan era un pedante pomposo, pero nunca a ese extremo para "calificar la experiencia de haberme quedado en el ministerio ayudando"...

—Oh...sólo está quedando bien, él quiere ser ministro de magia —gruñó Hermione malhumorada—. Ha andado detrás de mi puesto desde hace meses, cree que él es mejor que yo.

—Serás una gran Primer Ministra, Granger, ni siquiera está en duda quién será el reemplazo de Shacklebolt —dijo con absoluta confianza Draco, algo que le bulló en el estómago.

Harry solía sonreírle y decir que naturalmente, su amiga sería primer ministro, pero Ron... Ron se reía y le decía que ya estaba muy bien en ese puesto, tranquila y dominado, ¿para qué quería hacer algo más? ¿Para qué viajar? ¿Para qué buscar un nuevo puesto si ganaba y le iba muy bien con el suyo?, ¿por qué no se podía conformar con algo estable?...

Y la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, porque la única vez que se conformó con su mejor amigo, éste le puso los cuernos. En cambio, y aunque estaba muy mal comparar a dos personas, Draco era todo lo opuesto, no se quería quedar quieto, quería perfeccionar la pócima matalobos para recuperar la humanidad de aquellos que le habían sido arrebatados, quería seguir viajando y descubriendo el mundo, seguir leyendo y explorando nuevos dialectos, nuevas plantas, un nuevo todo y se le contagiaba, definitivamente se le contagiaba la sed de ser más y de saber que lo podía conseguir, porque era ella, Hermione Granger y él siempre la hacía sentir imparable.

—Aún no —contestó conteniendo una sonrisa—. Soy muy joven, primero quiero hacer otras cosas y adquirir la experiencia necesaria —El rubor no pasó desapercibido por el chico, pero no dijo nada, sonriendo cómo no, bobaliconamente.

—¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? —preguntó Draco intentando ver encima de su hombro—. Oh, vaya, "Eres un ridículo, púdrete lamebotas" es muy elegante, me gusta ¿La amarro a la pata de la lechuza?

Hermione bufó cuando la lechuza salió, sintiéndose indignada de que aquél estúpido fuera su primer carta con el mundo después de treinta o veinte días confinada...

Entonces, para pasar el mal sabor de boca, se sentó frente al televisor y buscó algo que ver, bastante enfurruñada.

Cuando para su sorpresa, un pedazo de pastel se puso frente a sus ojos, ella lo tomó con agradecimiento y lo atacó, mientras veía a Draco recostarse sin camisa en el pequeño rayo de sol que entraba por el departamento. Ahora que lo veía sin su color naranja, se dio cuenta que ya no portaba el pálido enfermizo con el que lo conoció, era rubio y platinado, pero al menos su piel tenía una tonalidad un poco más bronceada, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en la playa, eso lo hacía ver _dorado_ y, ¿acaso ella no era la chica del trío dorado? se preguntó con un retintín mientras dejaba su plato y se acercaba a él con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sol, así que lo tomó un poco por sorpresa cuando lo besó, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él.

—¿Qué...? —intentó preguntar, pero Hermione ya había tirado de su pantalón hasta las rodillas y arrojado su propia ropa interior lejos. Le lanzó una mirada antes de lamerse los labios y besarlo con fuerza.

Draco le respondió con bastante emoción mientras clavaba sus manos en las caderas, atrayéndola hacia su centro, pero ella tenía esa sonrisita que le reseteaba el cerebro, mordiéndose los labios y poniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza, ella mandaba y él, claro que sí, la iba a obedecer con gusto. Lo besó una vez más en los labios antes de pasar a su lóbulo, succionándolo y dejando que sus pechos lo rozaran en el proceso, lo escuchó soltar un suspiro mientras su mano se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta la pelvis, ejerciendo con las uñas un suave recorrido que le erizó la piel.

Y después se arrodilló entre sus piernas, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía antes de dar un rodeo con su mano y después metérselo a la boca. Draco soltó un gemido mientras ella succionaba su erección, lamiendo y llevándolo al borde antes de detenerse, soltando un suspiro sensual y sin poder aguantar más, se sentó encima de él y comenzó a moverse.

El chico la miraba moverse encima, como la diosa que era, con la camisa levantada, mostrando su plano vientre, sus muslos deliciosos y los pezones erectos, lanzándole una sonrisa, ella se levantó un poco más la playera, enseñándole el inicio de los pechos al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos, dándole permiso para tocarla y recorrerla a su ritmo.

Hermione se inclinó y enredó sus manos sobre su cabello mientras se besaban con fuerza, él tomó el ritmo mientras sus manos le recorrían la espalda y el trasero, acariciándola, atrayéndola con fuerza. La escuchó soltar un gemido mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, seguido de otro gemido más fuerte y la sintió llegar al orgasmo, sin poder contenerlo, se dejó ir, alcanzándola en el cielo, enredando su mano en la suya, fusionando su alma a la de ella, acariciando sus pensamientos, besando su cuello, mezclando su sudor con el propio.

Eso, para Draco Malfoy, era el cenit del amor, poder compartirlo todo, desde una risa, hasta el mejor orgasmo en la moqueta fría de un departamento en contingencia.

Hermione se quedó enredada encima de él mientras creaba figuras con sus dedos en el sudoroso pecho del chico, se encontraba ensimismada, mirándolo, amándolo.

—Estás buenísimo —susurró ella mientras seguía con el dedo índice cada parte de él, desde la línea de su mandíbula, hasta su abdomen.

—Tú también estás buenísima —susurró él con una sonrisa. Ella se estiró a su lado y bostezó, incorporándose.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama —dijo Hermione mientras se estiraba—. Me has dejado exhausta.

Draco sonrió y se incorporó, pero no la siguió.

—Haré un poco de yoga —le dijo mientras la besaba con suavidad—. Ve tú, te despertaré para la comida.

—¿Qué más ejercicio necesitas? —preguntó ella abriendo los ojos como cordero—, ven a la cama— lo tironeó pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Debo mantenerme en forma, me dices mucho que te gusto, pero sé que tu enamoramiento radica en mi abdomen, así que si no me cuido, me dejarás por alguien más joven.

—Entonces haz algo más riguroso, Perkins me está pareciendo sexy con ese traje azul.

Hermione apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, así que recogió su ropa interior y se arrojó a la cama, últimamente dormía mucho y su cerebro parecía atrofiado, sabía que sus vacaciones prolongadas le iban a crear problemas para incorporarse a su trabajo, bostezando, tomó la almohada de Draco y la estrechó contra su cuerpo para poder dormir.

Draco la vio arrojarse a la cama y quedarse dormida en el acto. Quería hacer un poco de ejercicio mientras ella dormía para no molestarla, pero entonces abrió la ventana y vio a los magos del piso de arriba con una taza cada uno mirándolo, a él.

—¡Hola guapo! —le saludó uno, con una sonrisa—, buen polvo, ¿eh? —El otro mago le guiñó el ojo.

—Estás guapísimo, ella también, pero tú... —Alzó su taza hacia él—. Qué serpiente tan linda. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Ejercicio?

La bruja del piso de al lado asomó la cabeza y le lanzó un beso, con coquetería.

Draco los miró con el ceño fruncido y cerró la ventana con demasiada fuerza. Por Merlín, al parecer, eran el espectáculo número uno de aquellos dos. No le molestaba que lo vieran desnudo, al contrario, estaba muy consciente de su porte, elegancia y soberbia, pero...

¿Que la vieran a ella? ¡Oh, no!, esos momentos estaban reservados para ellos dos solos, malditos vouyeristas. Enfadándose de pronto, se alejó de la sala y entró a la habitación. Automáticamente bostezó, aquella mujer le pegaba el sueño terriblemente. Se recostó a su lado pasando un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, pero Hermione ni se inmutó, estaba medio desmayada del sueño.

* * *

—Creo que yo también debería ejercitarme más —comentó Hermione después de haber comido y repetido plato—. Me pondré como una bola si sigo siendo así.

—Estás perfecta —dijo Draco sin apartar la mirada de sus piernas largas. Hermione se incorporó y se puso a lavar los trastes, mientras Draco la recorría desde tras, cuando ella se giró, él bajó la vista hacia su plato, ignorándola.

Anteriormente, ella lo había atrapado mirándola al caminar y se ganó un gran sermón sobre el acoso y cómo estaba mal mirar a las mujeres de esa manera, o sea, a ella sí podía mirarla así, pero no siempre y no cuando hubiera nadie presente, pero sí debía hacerlo, porque la hacía sentirse halagada, pero no demasiado y no siempre, porque ella era más que un par de piernas para su disfrute. Así que después del mega sermón que lo dejó más confundido que al inicio, evitaba mirarla a todo tiempo, pero le gustaba cuando estaba de espaldas, de puntillas, acomodando los trastes en la parte superior de la cocina.

—No, estoy engordando —rezongó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Tengo miedo que mi ropa no me quede —susurró, preocupada, después, le lanzó una mirada con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué nunca traes camisa?

—Porque tú traes las mías puestas, cariño —contestó Draco mientras la señalaba, aliviado que no lo hubiera atrapado mirándola—. Últimamente las usas para todo y considerando que sólo nos dan un cambio de ropa al día, bueno...

—Es que es tan cómoda —hizo un mohín tirando de su playera hacia abajo, pero no le escondía la curva de su trasero con apenas unas bragas de algodón.

—Yo también estoy cómodo —Draco se encogió de hombros, prefería mil veces que llevara su playera y cada que se estirara, viera un poco más de piel a que usara los pants o shorts que traía lo que parecía su uniforme de cuarentena.

—Pero estoy engordando —se quejó la chica mientras se giraba—. Me está creciendo el trasero.

Una mano se posó sobre él, acariciándoselo.

—Pues yo creo que estás deliciosa —susurró el chico a su oreja. Inmediatamente, el deseo la abrazó, mientras notaba el tirón ya muy familiar en su estómago—. ¡Woah! ¿Qué haces? —Hermione se estaba restregando contra él, con las mejillas arrebatadas y esa mirada peligrosa que últimamente llevaba. Tomándolo del cordón de su pantalón, lo jaló—. ¿Un hombre se puede morir por quedarse seco? —murmuró él mientras se dejaba llevar—. Me vas a matar de cansancio, amor.

—Pues será una buena anécdota que contar en tu funeral. Andando.

* * *

Hermione despertó tarde, el olor a comida era lo que la había despertado, en realidad, olía a tocino, el estómago se le revolvió de felicidad, estaba siendo muy malcriada por Draco, cada cosa que se le antojara, él la preparaba siempre y cuando tuvieran los ingredientes necesarios. Ella sólo se limitaba a mirarlo preparar y comer. Afortunadamente, a él no parecía molestarle preparar, al contrario, le había comentado alguna vez, que él prefería preparar a comer, el proceso era lo más entretenido.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana a parte del delicioso olor de huevos y tocino, olía a café. Sin poder contenerse, corrió al baño y vomitó, de nuevo, como cada maldita mañana... _eso no era nada bueno._

—¿Quieres una pócima anti mareo? —preguntó Draco mientras le tendía una liga desde la puerta del baño, ella la tomó, pero más arcadas la invadieron.

—Largo—gimió, cerrándole la puerta en las narices—. Apestas.

El buen humor de Draco se esfumó, se estaba cansando de esa actitud por las mañanas, no importara que le cocinara, que durmieran cansados después de una larga sesión de sexo o por mucho que la llenara de besos, ella amanecía de malas.

Si fuera el antiguo Malfoy, déspota y grosero, quizá ya la habría mandado al garete, no, seamos sinceros, era ella y por eso no la mandaba a freír espárragos, porque era Hermione Granger y le doblegaba la voluntad sin saberlo. Sin embargo, estaba cansado de esa actitud, de que le frunciera la nariz o se alejara de repente y luego regresara llorando, estaba _demasiado emocional._ Ella sólo le repetía que apestaba, mas no a qué apestaba, ya puestos en eso.

Repentinamente enfadado y de malas, tomando su taza de café, cerró de un portazo la habitación y se tumbó en la cama, dispuesto a ignorarla. La escuchó salir del baño y hacer algo en la cocina.

—¿Draco? —le llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. En un arranque de furia, arrojó una almohada a la puerta como toda respuesta.

Hermione suspiró, recargándose en la puerta y se acercó a la cocina, frunciendo la nariz. Ya no tenía hambre, pero... todo apestaba. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se acurrucó en el sofá, asqueada del encierro.

Sonó la puerta.

—Buenos días, Señora Malfoy —carraspeó Perkins. Hermione pegó un brinco, limpiándose las lágrimas. Se giró para mirarlo, sonriente, de repente.

—¡Perkins! —exclamó ella, manteniéndose en su lugar, digamos que Perkins solía ser un poco _aprehensivo_ aún.

—Recibí su nota —murmuró el hombre, recorriendo la habitación con nerviosismo—. ¿Y el señor Malfoy?

—Enfurruñado como niño pequeño —Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? Sonaba algo apremiante en su... nota.

Hermione lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada y se acercó un poco más al medimago, mirándose las manos, nerviosa, tomó aire para armarse de valor, como la buena leona que era.

—Quisiera preguntarte otra cosa... —susurró. Perkins la miró con atención—. Es algo privado y sobre mí —La chica se mordió el labio echando una última mirada a la puerta cerrada y susurró—. ¿Cómo puedo diferenciar un sangrado menstrual a uno de embarazo? —El medimago inhaló con fuerza y caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose en la mesita e indicándole a Hermione que hiciera lo propio.

—Siéntese frente a mí —dijo Perkins en voz baja recuperando su tono profesional. Hermione hizo caso y él se inclinó hacia ella, tomándole el pulso y mirándola con detenimiento—. ¿Por qué cree que puede tener el segundo?

—Porque... —Lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta una vez más y dijo en voz baja—- Porque... he tenido mareos, pero no son como cuando estaba enferma, al contrario, sólo me dan en la mañana y a veces cuando huelo el café, eso empezó hace unos días, nunca antes me había pasado —Miró al hombre a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio y Perkins pudo entender por qué Malfoy había hecho todo por quedarse encerrado sólo con ella, todo el dinero e influencias que había movido, incluyendo ponerlo a él como su medimago de cabecera, sólo por estar con _ella a solas_ —. Y hoy sencillamente ya no estoy sangrando, pero anoche... —Las mejillas se le ruborizaron y Perkins babeó un poco por dentro de su traje al verla, era tan bonita—. Bueno, él y yo estábamos en la ducha y sangré, pero después paró, es la segunda vez que pasa, más como un manchón a un sangrado normal... ¿Y no lo sé, lo siento?

Perkins parpadeó un par de veces antes de pedirle que se recostara en el diminuto sofá. Tomó su varita y le pidió que le mostrara su brazo derecho a la castaña.

—Hagamos una prueba de sangre —propuso él mientras sacaba otro papel de su libreta y comenzaba a anotar después de haber tomado la muestra con la varita, la cual extrajo la sangre sin dolor y un aparatito se la tragó, comenzando a sacar volutas de humo, Perkins lo ignoró y la miró, con pluma en mano—. ¿Edad? ¿Cuándo fue la fecha de tu última menstruación? ¿Cada cuántos días sucede? ¿Es regular? ¿Amenorrea? ¿Problemas con la tiroides? ¿Fumó, ingirió alcohol u otras medidas psicotrópicas en los últimos dos meses? ¿Antecedentes familiares de enfermedades congénitas, menopausia temprana? ¿Cirugías? ¿Cuántas parejas sexuales ha tenido durante el último mes? ¿Es vegetariana? ¿Con cuántos hombres ha tenido contacto sexual en el último año?

Hermione se incorporó y lo miró con incomodidad mientras comenzaba a ruborizarse.

—Tengo 25, mi última regla fue hace 43 días, normalmente no me atraso, siempre el día 30 o 28 —Perkins la miró y volvió a su libreta—. En cuanto a lo demás, bueno... Soy sana, he estado como anexada aquí como 37 días...

—55 días —La corrigió Perkins.

—55 días... —rectificó ella, sorprendida, recalculando el tiempo y con voz chillona exclamó—.¿¡Entonces llevo 65 días de atraso!? Así que sólo he tenido una pareja en todo este tiempo y 3 en toda mi vida activa... Mi familia no tiene antecedentes y claro que no soy vegetariana. Es todo lo que puedo decir de mi parte —terminó ella mientras levantaba el mentón, con dignidad, perdiéndose en sus inevitables pensamientos y emociones abrumadoras.

Perkins asintió y la miró con profesionalismo, lanzando un hechizo a la ventana que se cerró y a la puerta de la habitación donde Malfoy se recluía, ¿quizá un _muffliato?_

—Necesitamos mayor privacidad. Él también es un hombre sano sin antecedentes —comentó Perkins mientras se colocaba unos guantes. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el hombre se apuró a contestar—. Los exámenes antes de recluirlos lo indicaban —Ella relajó el ceño pero volvió a fruncirlo, ay, era demasiado inteligente.

—¿Y por qué me preguntaste todo esto?—inquirió mientras lo miraba de nuevo. Perkins la miró con seriedad.

—Porque esto no se pregunta para tratar la peste naranja. Sin embargo, en caso que fuera real... es un factor de riesgo.

Hermione se encogió en su asiento y lo miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de preocupación. El aparatito soltó una voluta morada y ambos la miraron.

—Todo parece en orden con usted. Señora _Malfoy_ —dijo Perkins mientras un papel volaba hacia él. Lo leyó con el ceño fruncido y la miró, inescrutable mientras ella se mordía los labios y no bastándole, las uñas—. Todo indica que usted está embarazada...

—¡QUÉ MIERDA! —gritó Malfoy encerrado.

Hermione dio un brinco de su asiento cuando lo vio salir como una estampida, estaba pálido y boqueaba, enfadado. Entonces su mirada, ligeramente sorprendida, se detuvo en Perkins sentado en la mesita con un papel en la mano y pasó con mortal tranquilidad hacia Hermione que estaba levantada lejos del sofá, con las mejillas rojizas, ambos lo miraban sorprendidos, el primero debido a que había roto un encantamiento sin varita y la segunda con temor y culpa. Les lanzó una última mirada y se recargó en la pared, calculando todo.

—¿Perkins? —arrastrando las palabras, entrecerró los ojos—, ¿interrumpí su cita romántica, acaso?

—Estamos en una consulta médica —lo confrontó Perkins con paciencia—. ¿Puede darnos privacidad, Señor Malfoy?

Draco se incorporó y miró a Hermione, su semblante cambió con rapidez del asco a la preocupación

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó dando un paso hacia ella, que retrocedió, haciendo una mueca de ¿asco? ¿Otra vez le producía asco? Fue como un golpe en el estómago y le faltó el aire mientras recuperaba su porte altanero y le lanzaba una mirada a Perkins antes de dar media vuelta—. Lamento mi interés —Y cerró con fuerza.

Perkins miró a Hermione con preocupación, pero ella aunque tenía los ojos muy brillosos, compuso una sonrisa.

—Gracias por confirmar mis sospechas —susurró ella sin apartar la mirada de la puerta—. Yo... yo... ¿cuánto?

—Aproximadamente 6 semanas, según las cuentas de días fértiles... —le contestó Perkins, echando un vistazo a sus resultados. Ella asintió, ajena. Dubitativo, la miró—. Tiene hasta la semana 11 para considerarlo. En cuanto al sangrado, es normal siempre que sea menos de un protector. Al menos en el primer trimestre. Más no un sangrado abundante.

La mujer lo miró como si hubiera olvidado su presencia y le sonrió, mortalmente pálida.

—Claro que lo quiero —susurró con un brillo salvaje—. Es lo único que sé en este momento.

—Entonces deberíamos seguir con los demás exámenes para asegurarnos que todo vaya bien —le dijo con amabilidad Perkins, ella asintió distraída y procedieron.

Cuando terminó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Hermione lanzó una mirada dentro del maletín.

—¿Por qué llevas tantas de estas pruebas? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad y él detectó su tono normal para su alivio.

—Le sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que dosifican su tiempo... _así._ O con otras actividades más peligrosas. En el departamento de frente, la mujer intentó sacar el alcohol del gel de manos, un poco más y revive a Quien tú sabes... En el piso de bajo, donde hay muchos niños, los padres usaron gotas para dormir... estuvieron dormidos tres días enteros. Arriba, la pareja de magos... no se imagina qué es sacar un pepino de... —Se estremeció, recobrando la postura profesional.

—Gracias, Perkins —sonrió Hermione mientras él le entregaba una lista.

—Entonces, como ya has tomado una decisión, sería bueno que te alimentaras equilibradamente, al menos en lo que estás aquí, aproximadamente media semana más. Enviaré vitaminas con la dosis de comida y es todo. El botiquín de Draco contiene lo que puedas necesitar para una pócima sencilla de mareo.

—¿Draco? —se extrañó Hermione mirándolo de nuevo como si estuviera a punto de encontrar algo. Perkins alzó la vista y se ruborizó, pero ella no lo notó debido al traje.

—Draco Malfoy —contestó dándole la vuelta. Tomó su varita, haciendo levitar su maletín y abrió la puerta. Se giró en el último momento—. Malfoy y tú pueden tener dejes de magia, como el que presenciamos hace rato, así que ten cuidado. Es como si volvieran a tener diez años en nivel de magia. Cualquier cosa, la línea ya no está saturada, pero estás muy sana, todo saldrá bien. Felicidades... —titubeó un poco, tomando aire para decirlo con total naturalidad—. Quizá deberían considerar ser menos "entusiastas" al momento del sexo, a eso se puede deber el sangrado.

Salió del departamento, agitando su varita en el procesa y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Draco salió, dispuesto a echar bronca, pero encontró a Hermione acurrucada en el piso, llorando y riendo mientras aferraba unas hojas. Su primer instinto fue acercarse a ella, pero recordó todas las muecas que le había regalado en los últimos minutos y decidió mantener la distancia.

Caminó hacia la prensa francesa y se sirvió más café, fingiendo que estaba caliente, aunque sabía a troll frío. La chica lo ignoró, con lágrimas en los ojos y él se maldijo por ser tan absurdamente engreído y arrogante. Tirando su taza al fregadero, se acercó a ella.

—No —gimió Hermione mientras hacía una mueca—. Vete.

A Draco se le oscureció la mirada y soltó un suspiro exasperado, ignorándola.

—No me voy a ir. Me vas a explicar qué mierda está pasando.

—No puedo —gimió ella mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Draco le cortó el paso con suavidad pero firmemente.

—Granger, no puedes huir —dijo él con tono cansado—. Ayer estábamos muy bien... Todas las mañanas es lo mismo.

—No es eso, es que yo...

De un empujón lo apartó y corrió al baño, donde volcó la cena del día anterior. Draco la siguió y ella lo empujó lejos de su nariz mientras vomitaba. El rubio le sostuvo el cabello y le dijo cosas suaves, pero ella no paraba de vomitar.

—Báñate —gimió ella mientras se enjuagaba la boca—. Apestas a café. No puedo parar de vomitar si hueles así. Date una ducha y lávate los dientes. No voy a acercarme a ti si sigues apestando así —pidió ella mientras se pasaba una toalla por el rostro—. ¡Es una orden! —gritó ella mientras volvía a llorar.

Draco, impresionado, se hizo a un lado mientras ella salía del baño y cerraba la puerta, poco dispuesta a dejarlo salir si no se duchaba.

Aún enfadado y contrariado, abrió la regadera y se metió dentro, sin importarle que fuera agua fría. Se mantuvo dentro unos minutos, ayer se había duchado en la noche, con ella, así que no apestaba, pero al parecer, algo tenía contra él. Derrotado y sintiéndose humillado por cómo lo estaba tratando, se enjabonó tres veces antes de decidirse a salir del baño, apenas se enredó una toalla, pues vio su ropa tirada en el piso y decidió no recogerla, tenía demasiado rencor dentro y estaba dispuesto a empezar una monumental guerra por no ponerla en su sitio, porque él también tenía emociones y ella sólo lo estaba maltratando, después de todo, como la mandona que era. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y se lavó con furia.

Para cuando salió del baño, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el piso, frente a la puerta, esperándolo. Él tenía el cabello húmedo y apenas la miró con dos rendijas rencorosas de color gris. La chica no se inmutó y le tendió la mano para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie, como la mandona obsesiva que era.

Draco la miró con reserva pero la ayudó y entonces el cerebro de Hermione se desconectó cuando recorrió su torso húmedo con la punta de sus dedos, su cuello blanco, su clavícula y sus brazos largos y fuertes, siguió bajando hacia los huesos de su cadera y las líneas que se veían en forma de "V" donde la toalla apenas estaba amarrada y tragó con fuerza, porque una parte de su cerebro se desconectó al tenerlo semidesnudo frente a ella. Sintió la ya conocida sensación de encogimiento de su estómago y se mordió los labios mientras unas gotitas de agua que salían desde su cabello húmedo hasta su clavícula le llamaban la atención. Estaba babeando y soltó un suspiro. Draco la contemplaba con una media sonrisa en el rostro y carraspeó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, cruzándose de hombros. Ella tragó saliva cuando vio los bíceps flexionarse y un calor repentino la invadió.

Se alejó un poco de él e inhaló y suspiró con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza. Malditas hormonas, aunque era bueno saber que eran sus hormonas y no su ninfomanía lo que la hacía asaltarlo a todas horas, en cualquier lado.

—Yo...

—Hermione —susurró atrayéndola hacia él, olvidando su enojo y suplantándolo con preocupación genuina—. ¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor?

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él y sin poder contener las lágrimas, le dio una sonrisa radiante.

—Estoy embarazada, Draco—dijo ella mientras reía con suavidad. Él se había quedado en la misma posición, mirándola fijamente—. Según Perkins, tengo seis semanas, yo... claramente... bueno, no te pido nada. Lo tendré y entiendo que no es para nada tu plan... no te preocupes es...

Pero Draco ya no la escuchaba, soltó una risa y tomándola de las caderas, la levantó y giró con ella, yendo hacia la cocina, la sala, sencillamente quería brincar con ella en sus brazos. La sintió aferrarse a su cuello mientras Hermione también reía. Entonces se detuvo y le estampó un beso en los labios, estaba apoteósico cuando la besó, frente a la ventana abierta.

Ella enredó automáticamente sus manos en su cabello húmedo y se mantuvieron así, no yendo a más en el beso, con las frentes recargadas sintiéndose infinitamente felices mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados.

_¡ESTÁS BUENÍSIMO, PAPI!_

_¡QUIEN FUERA TOALLA, PARA ESTAR ENREDADO EN TUS POMPIS GUAPO!_

Draco abrió los ojos y giró lentamente hacia la ventana, con una mirada impertérrita, bajó a Hermione y se acercó, como una pantera a punto de atacar. Asomó la cabeza hacia las voces que le gritaban, era una pareja de magos en el piso de arriba. La chica lo jaló del brazo, asustada. Pero entonces lo vio carcajearse y haciendo bocina con las manos, gritó:

_¡VAMOS A SER PADRES!, ¡TENDREMOS UN BEBÉ Y SE LLAMARÁ DEMETRIO MEDIO MALFOY!_

Hermione comenzó a reír y se recargó a su lado, riendo maravillada y haciendo bocina ella también, le hizo segunda mientras gritaban.

_¡TENDREMOS UN BEBÉ!_

_¡DEMETRIO MEDIO MALFOY!_

Las cabezas comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas y vivieron una fiesta de júbilo, felices por la felicidad de los locos pornográficos del departamento de en medio, que radiantes, gritaban, todos habían sacado sus ya conocidas cacerolas y tocaron, cantaron, gritaron y lanzaron besos entre ellos, como la comunidad hermosa que habían formado a tres metros de distancia. Pero ellos eran los más felices del universo entero, sobre todo del hombre rubio y casi desnudo...

Cuando se cansaron de gritar, entraron a su departamento y se abrazaron. Draco cerró la ventana y la llevó hacia la salita, o sea, dos pasos más allá. Después, tomándola de las manos, se arrodilló. Hermione abrió los ojos, confundida.

—Es muy pronto para pedirte otra cosa, pero... Hermione Jean Granger ¿quieres dejar de mandarme a bañar porque te asqueo?

La chica suspiró y asintió, dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

— No eres tú, es el olor a café, me da asco. Tú no, cuando no lo tomes —dijo ella con aparente alivio. Draco levantó una ceja y le sonrió contra sus labios—. Pensé que me pedirías matrimonio.

—¿Por quién me tomas?—dijo con fingido enojo el hombre—. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien, primero embarazar a la chica y luego convertirla en mi novia, quizá al tercer hijo te pida irnos a vivir juntos.

Hermione lloró y rio de felicidad y lo abrazó.

—Entonces —Pasó un dedo por su torso, perdiéndose en lo que deseaba en ese momento—, ¿haremos esto juntos?— Le sacó la toalla, dejándolo desnudo. Le miró con una sonrisa al ver su erección y Draco le lanzó una mirada larga mientras tiraba de su camisa hacia arriba. Se sentó en el sofá y la sentó encima, besándola con calma. Cuando ella bajó y se unieron en un quedo gemido, Draco le susurró al oído.

—Estoy listo para hacer todo contigo desde mucho antes, mi amor... desde los trece, más o menos, pero era muy idiota para admitir que terminaste de enamorarme con aquél puñetazo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —gimió Hermione mientras se movía con rapidez—. Pensé que embarazarme era una medida desesperada para retenerte después de esta pandemia, pensé en filtros de amor, chantaje emocional y fingir una enfermedad terminal, pero supongo que el embarazo es mejor.

—Es un toque elegante —susurró él cuando cambiaron de posición, dejándola a ella debajo de él, con las piernas enredadas en su cintura y tomados fuertemente de la mano—. Así al menos, te tendré en mi vida unos treinta años.

Hermione le besó el cuello y se derritió de placer mientras llegaba al orgasmo, con Malfoy pisándole los talones.

—Quiero cinco hijos —susurró ella mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz.

—Mejor para mí—dijo Draco soltando un gemido contra su hombro—. Estoy dentro.

—¿Lo dices literal o figurativamente? —bromeó la chica mientras lo besaba, arqueando la espalda para sentirlo completamente—. Porque ambas son correctas.

—Por Demetrio y Susana.

Hermione lo golpeó con suavidad y lo abrazó, riendo, porque la situación, así como todas las que habían vivido juntos, eran total e irremediablemente absurdo.

—Ni loca se llamarán así mis hijos.

—Es en honor a la cuarentena, sin ella —Draco se acercó a Hermione y la besó en el cuello—, me habría tardado un poco más en enamorarte. Ya ves, te lo dije, no ibas a aguantar ni una semana conmigo y ya estarías cayendo a mis pies.

—Te ha costado más de un mes, una pandemia mundial y un bebé convencerme...

—Y un compromiso fallido.

—Te ha costado una cuarentena, una pandemia mundial, mi compromiso fallido y un bebé convencerme que no eres _tan_ desagradable... Pero aún tengo mis reservas.

La chica volvió a reír, pletórica. Se puso la camisa que llevaba puesta y abrió el frigorífico, buscando comida, mientras un Malfoy muy cómodo con su desnudez la rodeaba por la cintura, la giró con suavidad y ahí, en aquél departamento de treinta metros cuadrados, sin varitas ni artilugios mágicos, le dijo con solemnidad, como una promesa:

—Jamás te hará falta nada, Hermione. Ni amor, comprensión, un perro, un gato, una casa, el universo entero o pastel de chocolate... Ni a Demetrio Medio, a ninguno de los dos, mi amor.

—¡Que no se llamará así! —gritó Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

—Susana Distancia.

—¡Draco Malfoy, si no quieres ser " _Eloy Cciso_ ", deja de llamarlo así!

—Ya ves como al final, sí resultaste ser la Señora Malfoy.

—Estás muy cerca de entrar a las cifras de defunción, _Eloy Ccisso_

* * *

Varias noches después, ambos estaban sentados en el piso, habían ordenado el espacio, tirado la basura y acomodado todo con la obsesión compulsiva que los caracterizaba...Entonces Draco levantó la caja de Jenga y miró a Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Una partida? —propuso mientras la veía estirarse, cansada. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en el piso, donde incontables días se la habían pasado hablando de ellos, sus viajes, sus sueños frustrados y su futuro.

—La última.

—La última en este espacio —le corrigió el chico con aire sabihondo. Ordenaron las piezas con cuidado y comenzaron a jugar. La primera en sacar, fue Hermione.

—"¿A dónde irás saliendo de aquí?". Iré a mi casa a ver a Crookshanks, ojalá alguien lo haya recogido o mínimo alimentado... Después veré a mis padres... ¿y tú?

—Lo mismo, excepto por el gato —contestó Draco sonriéndole—. Lepus, Columba y Puppo son mis perros. Estarán con mi madre y su esposo, quiero creer.

—¿Tu madre se casó de nuevo? —preguntó con curiosidad la chica. Draco le sonrió enigmáticamente y asintió.

—Ahora tengo hermanos, una casa en la playa y tres perros en memoria del Cannis maior.

Hermione abrió la boca y sonrió con infinita dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Me gustaría conocerlos un día...

—Tus órdenes siempre son mis deseos.

Draco sacó su pieza y leyó.

—"¿Nos veremos un día de éstos?" —El rubio sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nah... La verdad es que no, fue demasiado Malfoy para toda tu vida, lo del bebé fue un toque refinado, pero en el momento, la verdad es que ya no me causa impacto —La castaña lo golpeó con fuerza, sacándole el aire—. Pero no tengo suficiente Granger para toda mi vida, así que me verás todos los días de tu vida, aún cuando te canses y pongas órdenes de restricción y maleficios contra mí —agregó con lisonja.

—"¿Nos casaremos algún día?"—Hermione posó un dedo sobre sus labios, pensativa y lo miró con sonrisa secreta—. Pídemelo bonito y tal vez no me escape con el organizador de bodas.

—Quién diría que el embarazo te pone tan exigente, te prefería naranja y vomitiva.

Draco la besó y tiró a propósito el jenga con un manotazo, la escuchó protestar, pero no le importó mientras se perdía entre los pliegues de su ropa de algodón, así que procedió a tirar de ella hasta dejarla sólo en bragas, se lanzaron una mirada y ella se incorporó, caminando hacia la habitación, tirando su última pieza íntima en el proceso.

—El jenga es un gran afrodisíaco, ven aquí, Malfoy.

Draco la siguió con una gran sonrisa, deshaciéndose de su ropa antes de lanzarse en la cama con ella para hacer el amor por última vez en aquél sitio. Sus manos se entrelazaron con suavidad, como una promesa eterna mientras sus cuerpos descansaban uno al lado del otro, satisfechos. Al otro día, sería uno nuevo, el primero alejados de la epidemia, sin embargo, era el primero de muchos para ellos dos.

Draco fue el último en cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez, se encontraba feliz, pleno, sin miedo a nada.

****~*~****

* * *

_NA: Pequeña traducción del vocabulario:_

_Eloy-CCiso: El hoy occiso -el hoy fallecido, una frase muy común en los periódicos amarillos de mi país._

_Demetrio Medio: De metro y medio -la distancia requerida entre una persona y otra_

_Susana Distancia: Su sana distancia -otra referencia al modelo de "distancia" de mi país._


	10. Chapter 10

**Día de aquí para adelante/ El final es el inicio de algo**

****~*~****

* * *

**_Día 70/ Aplausos_ **

Cuando Perkins fue a recogerlos, ellos lucían ropa por fin normal. Malfoy llevaba puesta una elegante túnica con bordado de platas que lo hacían parecer mucho más serio y pálido de lo que era y Hermione calzaba unos tenis, jeans y un suéter holgado muy muggle, llamando la atención mucho más que en shorts bombachos y camisa de algodón, se veía tan sana y radiante, ambos lo hacían mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

Ella llevaba un bolso ligero, con, Perkins sospechaba, varias cosas robadas del departamento. Vaya que eran una pareja que combinaban cuando los veías reír o hablarse, como si fueran de esas típicas parejas que llevan años juntos, no apenas 70 días contra su voluntad y 7 años de enfrentamientos escolares.

Perkins aún llevaba su traje de epidemia, pues aunque los casos habían mermado, aún había personas contagiadas, sin embargo, gracias a la rápida acción mundial, lograron contenerla y dosificar la enfermedad. Es decir, a partir de ahora, la gente podía contraer la peste naranja, pero ya no sería un contagio masivo como en ese momento... así se asegurarían que todos tuvieran los cuidados necesarios sin volver a colapsar el sistema. Hermione le sonrió radiantemente a Perkins y él les entregó sus varitas. Por protocolo, les pidió conjurar un sencillo _lumos_ , cuando lo hicieron a la perfección, el medimago tachó algo de su lista protocolaria y se disponía acompañarlos a la salida, pero Hermione tiró de él hacia la ventana.

—Tenemos algo para ti, Perkins —susurró la chica emocionada, casi empujándolo por la ventana. 

Cuando se asomó, aún reticente, vio a sus otros compañeros medimagos haciendo lo mismo, mirándose confundidos entre las ventanas y entonces, cientos de aplausos los golpearon. Los demás pacientes se habían quedado en su departamento para esperarlos, convenciéndolos de asomarse y cuando lo hicieron, prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos de gratitud a aquellos que realmente cansados, adoloridos, sin ver a sus familias en todo ese tiempo, investigando e imparables, habían levantado de nuevo a la comunidad mágica.

Aquellos medimagos cubriendo turnos extra, alejados de sus propios hijos, inclusive a veces sin los insumos necesarios, eran quienes merecían toda la ovación del mundo, ellos, que preferían dormir en las bancas de su hospital a prorrumpir en cómodas camas para cuidar a sus pacientes, quienes se habían enfrentado a los familiares más histéricos y furiosos de los pacientes, a los niños descorazonados, alejados de sus madres enfermas, aquellas almas que no se separaron del hombre moribundo, que le hicieron la compañía humana posible, aquellos que tuvieron que llorar mientras dejaban ir al niño, el joven, el adulto, cerrar sus ojos para no ver más, aquellas personas que exhaustas, tuvieron siempre un diagnóstico para todo, que entre el terror por su propia vida, antepusieron a cientos, " _por el bien mayor"._

Perkins soltó un hipido mientras Hermione y Draco le aplaudían, algunos pacientes gritaban vítores, otros cantaban y otros más, se habían aventurado a abrazarlos. No dejaron de aplaudir hasta que las manos, rojas, les hormiguearon y dolieron. Aquellos seres merecían el mundo que con dedicación y profesionalismo, habían cuidado hasta que se mejoró. Ellos eran los héroes en las miles de historias que se iban a contar en un futuro, ellos, sólo ellos, serían los recordados.

Después de minutos u horas, no lo sé, pero tampoco importaba, porque todos los aplausos del mundo no equipararían al esfuerzo que Perkins y otros realizaron, decidieron bajar rumbo a la libertad. El medimago aún conmocionado, los acompañó al piso de abajo.

—Bien, a partir de aquí, ya pueden llegar solos —carraspeó Perkins, intentando no sonar sentimental. Con un toque de varita, abrió las grandes puertas de cristal y aún tomados de la mano, la pareja salió del edificio, que se selló herméticamente apenas pusieron sus traseros en Londres. Aún no había el caos cotidiano en las calles, sin embargo, el olor a llanta, grasa, humedad, comida frita y árboles los golpeó como una visión. Hermione se giró para decir algo, pero ya no había rastro de Perkins.

—Olvidé darle las gracias —susurró, acongojada. Draco se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo firmemente su mano y la abrazó, mientras ella brincaba levemente cuando escuchó la campanilla de una bicicleta pasar muy cerca.

—Presiento que lo volverás a ver —Entonces la miró. Por Merlín que se veía aún más preciosa en la luz natural—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero unos gritos a lo lejos los distrajeron. Ginny y Harry corrían hacia ella con globos atados a la carriola y el pequeño James aferraba uno. Ella soltó un chillido y corrió a su encuentro.

Correr era una sensación extraña después de setenta días en cautiverio. Se estrelló en los brazos de su amigo, quien la estrechó y levantó del suelo, mientras ambos gritaban, encantados. Después pasó a manos de Ginny, pero las lágrimas no le dejaban ver nada, sencillamente estaba encantada. Entonces dejó de dar vueltas y el mundo desapareció cuando se inclinó sobre la carriola y el pequeño James le tendió los brazos, estaba enorme.

—Mi pequeño Jamsie —dijo con voz demasiado chillona mientras lo cargaba—. Estás enorme... ¡Te como tus piecitos!

—Los Potter —dijo una voz a su lado, Hermione se giró con el niño en brazos, mientras veía a Harry y Draco evaluarse con las miradas, sin embargo, Draco desvió antes los ojos al ver al pequeño James jalar a Hermione para plantarle un beso lleno de caramelo. Su mirada se suavizó y ella casi estuvo segura que habría cargado al niño si no se tratara de mini Potter. Ginny arqueó una ceja mientras miraba el intercambio de miradas y abrió los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callada aunque los ojos casi se le salieran de las órbitas—. Demetrio será mucho más apuesto —comentó Draco en un susurro soberbio.

—Bueno... esto—carraspeó Harry subiéndose las gafas, ajeno al último comentario—, venimos a recoger a Hermione.

—Te veo después, Granger —se despidió el rubio, dio un cabezazo a los Potter y se desapareció.

Hermione sostuvo con fuerza a James, sintiéndose abandonada de pronto. Así habían acabado sus setenta días de confinamiento y un bebé en camino, Ginny la tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia su departamento en el centro de Londres.

—Te veo diferente —comentó la pelirroja mirándola escrutadoramente.

—Sí, bueno, una cambia cuando pasa del blanco al naranja y luego al blanco de nuevo —comentó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, pero Ginny no estuvo conforme con la respuesta.

—Y cuando un Malfoy te pasa por encima, ¿eh? —contestó con suspicacia. La castaña se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada. Ginny sonrió ampliamente—. Está guapísimo, Hermione.

—Es más que eso, te vas a morir cuando te cuente.

* * *

¡SORPRESA!

Gritaron un par de personas apenas metió la llave de su departamento y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Neville con Hannah y el pequeño Tobías, así como Luna y su prometido, Ralph Scamander. Ella les sonrió con cariño y entró, con los Potter detrás. Los abrazó a cada uno y fingió brindar con ellos mientras la llenaban de preguntas sobre su cuarentena. Ralph y Harry habían encantado muchas serpentinas de color naranjas y por todos lados aparecían naranjas rodando por su salita desnuda siendo perseguida por los pequeños James y Tobías.

—Creo que es momento de irnos, Hermione está cansada —comentó Luna cuando sus ojos la atraparon tirando la champaña por el fregadero.

Cuando por fin todos se marcharon, Hermione miró entonces su espacio vacío y un maullido le besó el corazón, Crookshanks había sido cuidado por los Potter mientras ella no estaba, el gato se enroscó en sus piernas e incluso la dejó abrazarlo momentáneamente para después escurrirse hacia su guarida. La castaña rodó los ojos, gato ingrato, tantos días separados y apenas le daba un minuto de atención.

Entonces miró su salita, era más grande que en San Mungo, sin embargo, seguía siendo un espacio pequeño y solitario. Antes de marcharse a Turqía, Hermione había sacado los muebles de Ron e incluso quemó aquellos que le recordaran, es decir, todos.

Así que ahora sólo tenía un puff que se robó del cuarto de James, un televisor antiguo de su papá y sus libros puestos de cualquier manera sobre el suelo de madera cuando desapareció el librero. La cocina carecía de accesorios básicos para cocinar.

Deprimida, abrió el cuarto y lo encontró con su ropa revuelta sobre la cama, demasiado desordenado, tal cual la había dejado antes de huir. Con un movimiento de varita (qué bien se sentía usarla), la ropa se colgó en su sitio y ella se descalzó para recostarse en la cama, entonces le pareció grande e incómoda, sin Draco como almohada o su presencia ególatra molestándola por cualquier cosa.

Se levantó y se puso su pijama más cursi, con la que solía ver televisión cuando estaba deprimida o comía helado, olía a chocoalte y el olor la calmó, pero la hizo sentir sola. Se puso sus pantuflas de conejito, regalo de Teddy Lupin y se acurrucó en el puff con el libro que llevaba en el bolso.

_"Relatos eróticos de una mujer juzgada injustamente" , s_ uspiró con nostalgia. Había comprado ese libro en el aeropuerto después de haber pasado todos los filtros de seguridad. La portada le recordó a Malfoy y el morbo pudo más. Pensó en leerlo en cuanto llegara a su casa, pero nunca lo hizo, porque la encerraron con él. Así que ahí estaba, setenta días después, por fin en la calma de su casa, lista para leer los crímenes eróticos de Anne Marie.

Pero el timbre sonó y ella se levantó, enfurruñada. Era imposible obtener un poco de paz.

Draco estaba parado del otro lado con una mueca cuando la vio en su pijama azul y sus pantuflas de conejito rosas. La mueca se transformó en risa y Hermione también rio.

—Eres una cursi, Granger —dijo con ligereza mientras la besaba como si llevara años sin verla. La abrazó con fuerza y ella se aferró a él—. Te extrañé.

—Apenas han sido unas horas—se quejó Hermione ocultando su sonrisa, ella también lo había extrañado—. Vamos, pasa.

—Estaba esto en el piso, de parte de McMillan —dijo Draco enseñándole una canasta de frutas. La chica torció los ojos, era una canasta repleta de rechonchas y muy falsas naranjas. Qué ironía.

Draco lanzó una mirada al sitio, el cual se encontraba carente de muebles. Se guardó de decir algo y le sonrió.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó casualmente. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el puff.

—Vinieron mis amigos, pero ninguno se dignó a traerme algo hecho. Ginny tuvo la idea de llenarme el refrigerador, pero no de cocinarme algo —se quejó mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de su pijama

—¿Siempre será así, Granger? —cuestionó Draco mientras la ponía de pie para después sentarla en un banquito a su lado y abría el refrigerador—. Al parecer necesitas un elfo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada mientras lo veía preparar todo con maestría, conociendo sus gustos excepcionalmente.

—¿Para qué tener un elfo si te tengo a ti, sin paga justa, para que cuides de nosotros? —preguntó Hermione mientras él adelantaba procesos con la varita. Draco le sonrió y le tendió un bowl con pasta en cuestión de minutos.

—Se llama esclavitud y estoy segura que has trabajado muy duro para abolirla, así que deberás pagarme— le dio un beso rápido en la oreja que la erizó—, pero no te preocupes, no necesito dinero, con otra cosa está bien —Le acarició las caderas y luego regresó a su trabajo—. No vas a vivir aquí —dijo de pronto mientras tomaba su propio tazón y miraba alrededor con ojo crítico. Hermione le miró con cansancio—. Es demasiado pequeño y...

—Lo sé —contestó ella mientras se servía más pasta—. Sólo había pagado un mes más, pero supongo que por la pandemia, el casero no me corrió. Antes de irme a Turquía, le dije al casero que me iba... No quiero quedarme más, pero debo buscar estos días... es... complicado encontrar algo disponible.

Draco asintió, fingiendo indiferencia.

—He visto algunos pisos cerca del ministerio mientras tú estabas con tus amigos —comentó con casualidad. La chica lo miró, estupefacta—. Quizá podríamos verlos mañana...

—¿Cerca del ministerio?, ¿ _podríamos como de nosotros juntos_? —preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos—. ¡Whoa!... ¡Estamos yendo muy rápido, Draco!

El chico se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirarla.

—En setenta días me he enamorado, nos hemos cuidado, cocinado, organizado, peleado y todo lo que lleve "ado", he visto lo peor de ti y viceversa... Hermione, creo que hemos avanzado en esta relación más de lo que una pareja normal haría en años, incluyendo a Demetrio.

—¡No se va a llamar Demetrio!

—No viviré contigo si no lo quieres —dijo Draco mirándola con calma—. Pero déjame conseguirte algo cerca del ministerio para que no te desaparezcas y puedas ir a comer a casa caminando. Es por ustedes y su comodidad.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba a los vecinos poner la novela. No se había dado cuenta lo silencioso que eran los departamentos de San Mungo...

—Sólo veámoslos —cedió la chica—. Pero no sé si sea una buena idea vivir juntos... Igual será bastante caro...

—Sólo para ustedes dos, cariño, deja de pensar las cosas tanto —afirmó Draco mientras la besaba con suavidad en la frente. Dejó su tazón encima del fregadero que comenzó a limpiarse solo—. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la chica cuando lo vio tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta.

—A mi casa—contestó Draco mientras abría la puerta principal, Hermione se había quedado sentada en la cocina, estupefacta—. Me estoy dando a desear— le guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

* * *

**_Día 90/ Par de retorcidos_ **

Draco se examinaba en el espejo del vestíbulo mientras Hermione, cruzada de brazos, le arrojaba una bolsa de verduras congeladas.

—Potter se lo tomó bastante bien, ¿no? —preguntó el rubio mientras desaparecía la sangre de su túnica blanca del ministerio—. Pensé que podría ser más... _diverso_ el asunto.

—Te dije que esperaras a que regresara Ginny de la copa de quidditch...

—¿Pero por qué?—preguntó Draco con una sonrisa en los labios—. Eso no cambia los hechos, cielo— Hermione le arrojó un pañuelo y se dio la vuelta. El rubio la tomó con delicadeza del brazo y la giró.

—Vale, lo siento... No sabía que se iba a poner tan sensible por decirle que los Chuddley Cannons iban a ser descalificados por los Puldomore. Caramba amor, ni siquiera se puso hecha una fiera cuando le contamos de nuestra relación... o de tu embarazo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se quitó los zapatos, dándose la vuelta hacia la sala.

—Son insoportables, Draco, ya no son niños.

—Fue divertido —se encogió de hombros el rubio, mientras se sentaba en un taburete frente al gran sofá gris donde Hermione se había dejado caer—. Dame tu pie, mereces un masaje.

—Deja de ser tan lindo, sigo enojada —le contestó Hermione mientras estiraba sus pies hacia él, quien comenzó a masajearla y su tensión desapareció—. Quiero un gran pedazo de pastel de café —se quejó con un mohín, mirándolo.

Draco le sonrió y se levantó, caminando hacia la cocina y cortándole un cacho de pastel. Hermione había pasado de vomitar por el olor a amarlo y en cantidades pequeñas no le hacía daño al bebé. Mientras lo servía, admiró su departamento con cierto orgullo.

Era un gran y espacioso piso en el centro de Londres, entre un concepto moderno de espacio abierto mezclado con un antiguo edificio arte decó con ventanales increíbles. Tenía todo lo que la chica deseaba, un gran sofá mullido para leer junto a la chimenea, ventanales con luz natural, piso de madera clara y molduras blancas con un cielo raso gris, cojines peludos como Crookshanks y un aire refinado y moderno, un tanto sobrio, (y una gran pantalla plana para ver sus programas) como Draco.

Al principio, o sea, como dos semanas nada más, el espacio era exclusivamente para Hermione, pero con sus arranques hormonales que lo dejaban exhausto después de horas de sexo maratónico, Draco había tenido que dejar ropa ahí para salir corriendo al otro día rumbo a sus trabajos, después de eso sí, una sesión rápida de sexo y un desayuno veloz. Así que después de una o dos semanas en ese ritmo, donde ella no le permitía irse a su casa porque la cama King size le parecía enorme, terminó por mudarse con ella, como había predicho desde el inicio.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó Draco mientras le enseñaba la rebanada de pastel. Hermione la siguió con lujuria pero él no se la entregó—. Di que me perdonas.

—Hay algo muy mal o muy roto en ti si exiges que una embarazada te pida disculpas y la manipules con lo que más desea en el mundo —contestó Hermione haciendo un mohín.

—¿Esto es lo que más deseas en el mundo? —preguntó Draco enseñándole la rebanada.

—Todos los días deseo algo diferente, hoy es ese pastel, dámelo.

—Perdóname.

—Te perdono por haber incitado a Harry con el quidditch, par de retorcidos, como los veo riéndose y compartiendo folletos de cunas, como los veo compitiendo, me mato —rezongó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, extendió la mano, impaciente—. Dame ese maldito pastel.

Draco se lo tendió y se sentó a su lado, mirando la televisión muggle, su última y más grande adicción.

* * *

**_Día 112/ Hola, hermano_ **

Era Junio y hacía calor, Hermione llevaba un vestido suave y elegante cuando atravesó la verja de aquella casita lujosa junto al mar. Draco y ella se habían quitado los zapatos muchos metros antes, pues tomaron el camino sobre la arena, deteniéndose a jugar en el agua fría del mar, lo que provocó que la túnica y el vestido de la chica terminaran con manchas de agua salada y arena que no se molestaron en limpiar antes de entrar por el sendero principal.

—Amo la naturaleza —dijo Hermione mientras hundía sus dedos en el césped recién cortado y giraba sobre sí misma, apenas comenzaba a notarse una incipiente pancita, parecía eternamente estreñida y no embarazada, como ella misma se recordaba.

—Pareces una loca —le reprochó con sumo cariño Draco antes de darle un beso amoroso—. ¿Estás lista para conocer a mi familia renovada?

Hermione adquirió un color pálido y Draco soltó una risotada mientras le tomaba la mano y se dirigían a la parte trasera de la hermosa casita de mar.

A lo lejos, en el patio trasero, se escuchaban voces y risas, Hermione tragó ruidosamente e hizo un amago de ponerse los zapatos, pero Draco la detuvo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—El patio es pura arena, te apuesto que todos irán descalzos, relájate, Señora Malfoy.

—Aún soy Granger —contestó Hermione con altivez—. Y pasará un graaan rato antes que me digne a cambiar mi apellido.

—Debemos trabajar en eso pronto —murmuró Draco con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el dedo anular desnudo. Hermione le dio un golpecito y siguieron avanzando, más relajados, hacia el gran jardín que se abría ante ellos, entre césped salvaje y arena.

Debajo de un pergolado, sentados alrededor de una mesa circular se encontraba una mujer alta y rubia vestida con una túnica ligera finísima, que reía sonoramente en los brazos de un señor alto con algunas canas en su cabello castaño oscuro (era un pez gordo en el ámbito de propiedades mágicas, según recordó Hermione), que la veía con adoración, como jamás nunca la había visto en su vida pasada.

El señor se le hizo extrañamente familiar... Sentados a su alrededor, en taburetes de madera y tela, había un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, de su edad que lanzaron un gritito mientras Draco se acercaba de la mano de Hermione, quienes se detuvieron abruptamente cuando a lo lejos, tres grandes perros negros ladraron para después caer sobre el rubio.

—¡Hola chicos! —gritó con deleite Draco mientras Lepus, Columba y Pupppo le hacían fiesta a ambos. Hermione los acarició con familiaridad y cuando levantó la vista, la chica de cabello castaño claro casi rubia, había corrido a su encuentro, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Con que eres tú, ansiaba conocerlos! —La abrazó con calidez mientras Hermione reía, avergonzada, _¿Conocerlos? Ya sabían sobre..._ —. Soy Olive y él es mi hermano...

Hermione soltó una exclamación cuando el hombre castaño y de estatura baja se acercó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Perkins! —exclamó la chica, sorprendida. El hombre asintió, riéndose.

—Es bueno verte sin tu traje azul, _hermano_ —saludó Draco con una sonrisa sincera. Hermione se giró hacia él boquiabierta—. Quizá olvidé decirte que él era mi hermano —agregó ante su mirada confusa.

—Mi nombre es Russell —Perkins, o sea, Russell, le tendió la mano a Hermione con una sonrisa—. Russell Perkins, medimago de San Mungo.

—¿No le habías dicho que él era tu hermano, hermano? —se indignó Olive golpeando a Draco, quien negaba, divertido por la escena. Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro, enrojeciendo violentamente.

—¡Por Merlín, Morgana y todo lo que importa! —exclamó, acalorada—. ¡Tú me viste todo!

Russell se sonrojó pero asintió.

—Es el mejor medimago de San Mungo, no te avergüences—dijo Draco, mirando orgulloso a su hermano—. También Olive es la mejor medimaga obstetra de San Mungo, probablemente ella también vea _todo en un futuro._

Hermione seguía con el rostro enterrado en sus manos cuando Narcisa se acercó de la mano de su esposo. Eso bastó para drenar el color de sus mejillas. Pero la mujer sonreía, viéndose tan joven y feliz, tan distinta a como la conoció años atrás, en otra vida. Sin esperar nada, la abrazó con calidez y Hermione le respondió con torpeza, cohibida.

—Bienvenida, Hermione y mini Malfoy—sonrió la mujer mirando su vientre con timidez, Hermione asintió, feliz y Narcisa lo tocó con una gran sonrisa—. Yo soy tu abuelita Cissy, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí —Entonces alzó la vista y mirándolos con altanería, señaló la mesa—. Vamos, vamos, siéntense, es momento de festejar al bebé que viene en camino.

—Es mi cumpleaños, madre—rezongó Draco, atrayendo a Hermione para besarla—. No de Demetrio.

—¿Demetrio? —preguntó el señor Perkins. Hermione negó con la cabeza, golpeándolo.

—Es un mal chiste, ni loca mi hijo se llamará así. Además puede ser niña.

—Susana —dijo Draco ganándose una mirada enojada.

—Oh cariño... —contestó Narcisa arrebatándole a Hermione de su lado y llevándola a la mesa—. Por eso ya no festejo tu cumpleaños, ya pasaste de moda.

Hermione rio mientras Draco las seguía, como un niño malcriado.

Olive apareció un pastel con su varita y se lo arrojó al rubio, quien comenzó a perseguir a Russell, intentándolo embarrar, todos reían, como una familia amorosa.

* * *

_**Día 275/ Demetrio** _

—Te mato—chilló Hermione mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Draco, quien no se quejó en lo mínimo—. Te mato.

—Puja —la incitó el rubio mientras se sentaba detrás de su espalda, soportando su peso y acariciándola —. Puja, ya casi sale Demetrio.

—¡Que no se va a llamar Demetrio! —gritó desquiciadamente Hermione mientras pujaba con sus fuerzas.

—¡Vamos Demetrio, eres un campeón! —exclamó Olive desde abajo, mirando a su sobrino salir—, se ve la cabeza.

—¡Deja de llamarlo así, rubio oxigenado!

Un último pujido y Olive tomó al bebé lleno de sangre entre sus manos. Draco soltó un sollozo y Hermione rio, plena mientras lo envolvían y se lo ponían en sus brazos. Draco rodeó con sus brazos los de Hermione mientras ella sostenía al pequeño bulto.

—Felicidades, es un varón.

—Hola Scorpius Malfoy— saludó con ternura infinita Hermione mientras entre ambos, sostenían al pequeño bebé, acunándolo con suavidad y mucho, mucho orgullo.

—Hola Scorpius Demetrio Malfoy —susurró Draco al oído de Hermione. Ella sonrió, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre más orgulloso del universo, mientras miraba a su hermoso bebé rubio succionar en busca de leche, su primer alimento.

* * *

**_Día 400/ Juguemos jenga ¿Qué puede pasar...otra vez?_ **

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Draco? —preguntó Hermione mientras escuchaba la puerta de un lugar abrirse, Draco la llevaba con los ojos vendados, aferrada a su espalda.

—Escapándonos del demonio que tenemos por hijo —susurró él mientras la sentaba en el suelo. Hermione tomó una postura más cómoda con las palmas en el piso y el tacto se le hizo familiar.

—Es culpa de todos ustedes, bola de alcahuetes, yo era una niña muy bien portada... pero a mi madre se le ha olvidado lo estricta que era conmigo cuando se volvió abuela... Cissa ha regresado a malcriarlo como a ti y tus hermanos... pfff ya vi a Russell y Olive comprándole la escoba mini saeta 2020 para su cumpleaños —replicó Hermione.

—Demetrio es adorable y obtiene todo lo que quiere, ¿por qué no? Es un Malfoy y yo le daré el mundo entero, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir —contestó Draco con una sonrisa bastante orgullosa. Ya que aunque no logró que lo registraran así, principalmente porque Hermione lo miró con la varita blandida mientras registraban su nombre, solían referirse a Scorpius de esa manera, con cariño—. Quítate la venda, Granger.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y soltó una exclamación.

Estaban en _SU_ pequeño departamento de cuarentena, lucía exactamente igual de blanco, pequeño y claustrofóbico, pero cientos de luces cálidas flotaban alrededor, como pequeñas hadas, lo que le confería al espacio un lugar más acogedor. Sentada en el piso de formaica, miró frente suyo y había un Jenga ya en torre. Draco se sentó frente suyo, con su túnica elegante con botones de plata desentonando terriblemente con el espacio tan blanco.

—¿Jugamos? —Hermione soltó una risa y asintió. Era el mismo Jenga de hacía un año, rayado y con tiras encima para cambiar las preguntas..

—¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste? —preguntó.

—Soy un hombre influyente, Granger —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione rodó los ojos—. Bueno, por Russell... Es bueno que sea mi hermano.

—Aprovechado —rio la mujer mientras miraba a Draco, cada segundo que pasaba, se encontraba más enamorada de aquél petulante, convenenciero y sarcástico hombre. Tomó un rectángulo y leyó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—"¿Cuántos hijos tendremos?" Uff, con lo que dolió el primero, sólo quiero uno —contestó Hermione y vio la cara de desilusión de Draco que no dijo nada—. Quizá considere tener otro, para que no se sienta solo, falta Susana, pero en varios años en el futuro—tentó al tiempo que él sonreía deslumbrantemente.

—"Viaja con tu pareja a Turquía, Italia, Suiza". Trato hecho —contestó Draco y le entregó un sobre alargado con dos boletos de avión a Hermione quien soltó una exclamación emocionada—. Creo que sería bueno hacer todo lo que dijimos.

La chica asintió con una gran sonrisa y sacó otra pieza. Se quedó estupefacta cuando la leyó y al alzar la vista, Draco estaba arrodillado a su lado, con una sonrisa, le quitó la pieza con delicadeza y dijo, sin leer, porque se lo sabía de memoria de tanto que había practicado:

—Hermione Jean Granger, hace un año me hinqué para que dejaras de mandarme a bañar porque te asqueaba mi olor a café, hoy, el mismo día, pero hace un año, el día que considero que realmente inició nuestra relación y un compromiso de por vida, lo hago para pedirte que seas mi esposa, te amo.

Hermione soltó un gritito asintiendo, carente de palabras, mientras él agitaba su varita y de una Flor de luna, el primer botón de su cosecha en cautiverio, se abrió en cuanto lo rozó y de entre las flores y rocío lunar, un gran diamante se levantaba, dispuesto. Ella estiró su mano temblorosa y Draco lo deslizó por su dedo anular, sonriéndole como nunca.

Quizá era la flor de luna, quizá era el amor con que la habían cultivado, casi con la misma dedicación con la que cultivaron su amor entre ellos, pero ahí entre lucecillas flotantes, arrodillados en el piso, ambos resplandecían, enamorados, plenos y felices.

Se besaron con suavidad y como tantas otras veces en el pasado, terminaron haciendo el amor al lado de ése Jenga, guardián de sus secretos y el inicio de su amor.

—Al final, gané —comentó Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda de su ahora prometida. Ella no le hacía mucho caso mientras miraba su anillo reposar sobre el pecho de él—. Pero debo confesarte algo...

Hermione sonrió, distraída.

—¿Qué nunca tuvimos la peste naranja, contrataste actores que salían a nuestro alrededor de vez en cuando y sólo me dabas pociones para vomitar?, ¿Qué ningún otro paciente adquirió el apellido del primer infectado, sólo yo, _señora Malfoy_? —preguntó con casualidad. Draco levantó la cabeza, extrañado de su pregunta.

—No, eso sí fue real. No sería tan maquiavélico para contratar tantos actores... Lo del apellido sí fue cosa mía —Draco sonrió como si el recuerdo le diera risa.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella, interesada por aquello que quería confesar.

—Quizá no la fingí, pero quizá, muy quizá... probablemente, encanté a alguien que sí la tenía para que estornudara el libro que compraste en la librería del aeropuerto mientras esperábamos nuestro vuelo y quizá soborné a los jefes de Perkins para que me dejaran quedarme contigo en un espacio tan pequeño y no en nuestras casas, yo sólo quería demostrarte que ya no era tan... _yo_.

Hermione lo golpeó sin esfuerzo y sonrió perezosamente.

—Siempre serás muy tú, pero he de admitir que todo te salió muy bien, amor... Aunque todo pudo salir terriblemente mal...

—El que no arriesga, no gana.

Hermione se incorporó con pereza y tomando la camisa del chico, cubrió su desnudez, para después acercarse al vidrio donde alguna vez había intentado rayarlo con una grosería y le lanzó una mirada sensual a Draco, quien se acercó, desnudo e impúdico como siempre, a verla con curiosidad. Entonces ella, con el anillo en su mano, escribió sobre el vidrio:

_Hermione Granger_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Epidemia de la peste naranja_

_2020_

Y lo encerró con un corazón. El anillo no se inmutó ni quebró, sólido y soberbio.

—Antes, las mujeres solían escribir sobre las ventanas con sus anillos de compromiso, para comprobar la pureza del diamante que equivalía a la pureza de su amor y el esfuerzo de su hombre.

—El diamante es tan puro como mi amor por ti. —dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba, haciendo una anotación mental en su cabeza, la cual consistía en comprar aquél pedazo de ventana bendita o mejor el departamento o bien el edificio, lo que se pudiera primero.

* * *

_**Día 1460/ Es hora de abrir la otra caja** _

Era un suave día de primavera, sin embargo, a Hermione le encantaba meterse en su bata afelpada y acurrucarse junto a la chimenea, que aunque emitía luz, no calor y mantenía la enorme habitación de su casa en los suburbios mágicos del Valle de Godric muy confortable, así que ahí estaba, tirada a su lado, sobre la costosa alfombra, leyendo sobre derecho mágico, después de un día de trabajo muy revitalizante y con Scorpius acostado, exhausto de haber pasado todo el día jugando con James y Albus.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Draco, quien llevaba su túnica del trabajo, ahora oscura, que indicaba su rango de Jefe del área total de pociones mágicas y experimentales, colgada sobre su hombro con casualidad.

Hermione levantó la vista y le sonrió mientras él se inclinaba para besarle la nariz, como todas las noches desde que vivían juntos. Se sentó a un lado en la alfombra y le quitó el libro de las manos, ella se incorporó, lista para echarle la bronca.

Pero él sonreía como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de ella, sensualmente, feliz y sin tapujos, ligeramente bobalicón.

—He estado pensando, ya tenemos un hijo, después nos hicimos novios, apenas nos casamos y ahora tenemos esta casa para los tres... pero... creo que es momento de dar el siguiente paso.

La mujer le echó un vistazo a la caja negra que llevaba sobre las manos y soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

—No Draco, creo que aún no estamos en ese punto de la relación...

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó él, dubitativamente—. Pero si no lo hacemos, quizá... quizá... nunca estemos listos.

Hermione suspiró, incómoda y se recogió el cabello en una coleta, mientras se tapaba más con su bata.

—Tienes razón, creo que ya estamos en este punto de la relación después de vivir juntos, un hijo, una casa y un matrimonio.

—Abramos _"Juegos eróticos para parejas"._

Hermione se arrodilló mientras miraba al rubio, con una sonrisita en los labios, dejó caer su bata a un lado, dejando a la vista un negligé negro y parte de sus pechos, se mordió los labios y abrió la caja.

—Demetrio necesita una hermana.

Draco besó el cuello de Hermione mientras la sentaba en su regazo a horcajadas y con la otra mano, lanzaba un hechizo insonoro y el seguro a la puerta.

—Creo que estamos en ese punto de la relación.

—Alguien también ya está en su punto —susurró ella mientras se besaban de nuevo.

Quizá abrieron el juego o quizá lo olvidaron a sus pies mientras retozaban... pero era un hecho que aquellos dos, después de 1470 días, de los cuales 70 pasaron en confinamiento por alguna extraña gripe naranja, eran las personas más felices y enamoradas del universo. Quizá algún día dejaron de contar los días o siempre lo hicieron como un viejo hábito que les trajo la cuarentena mágica.

* * *

_**Día 1800 Hola Susana Distancia** _

—¡No, ni loca me vas a llevar a San Mungo ahora! —gritó Hermione mientras le aventaba una toalla a Draco, ella se encontraba a la mitad de un baño relajante en la tina francesa de su lujoso baño.

—Has entrado a labor de parto hace unas horas, cariño —dijo con toda la calma Draco, intentando no sonar asustado—. ¿Planeas tenerlo en la tina?

—Iré cuando tenga que ir —dijo Hermione poniéndose unas rebanadas de pepino en los ojos—. Ahora vete, nos alteras.

Draco cerró la puerta del baño suspirando, Scorpius estaba sentado en la cama con Narcissa y Jane, mirando hacia el baño, impertérritos.

—Nunca va a salir de ahí —dijo Draco tomando una maleta y encogiéndola para meterla a su bolsillo.

—¿Y hermanita? —preguntó Scorpius abrazando a sus abuelas, se había vuelto más demandante con ellas desde que se enteró que tendría una hermana, sin embargo, cuando creía que nadie lo veía, se emocionaba con el nuevo bebé.

—Aún no sabemos si es hermanita o hermanito, Scorp —dijo Draco cargando a su hijo—, pero lo vas a querer mucho, ¿cierto?

—Es hermanita, ella me lo ha dicho —dijo Scorpius aferrándose al cuello de su papá, él no se había rasurado aquél día y la barba le picaba, le daba risa.

—Está bien —contestó Draco mirando asustado a las abuelas, quienes reían—. Eso no da nada de miedo, para nada...

—Es normal, a su edad tenías un oso que te acompañaba a todos lados —dijo Cissy con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¡Señor Buttercream! —exclamó Draco con una sonrisa, pero su madre negó.

—Nunca te compramos un oso, pero aun así, tú lo tenías e incluso le dabas de tus dulces... Así de raro son los niños.

—Bien, estoy lista —dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del baño mientras se colocaba su bata, intentando caminar erguida para evitar la mirada sabihonda de su esposo diciendo " _Te lo dije hace horas"_ —. Vamos por esa hermanita, Scorp.

* * *

—Es tan hermosa—lloró Hermione mientras cargaba un bultito enrojecido—. Y tiene mi cabello castaño, pero tus ojos, Draco... es perfecta.

—A ella sí le llamaremos Susana Distancia Malfoy.

—Ni se te ocurra, que así como están mis hormonas, sin chistar te mato, _"Eloy Cciso"_ —sorbió Hermione mientras le entregaba el bultito a su esposo. Se veía tan lindo con la bebé en sus brazos....

—¿Qué te parece Ara?

—Es un nombre digno de una Malfoy

—Es una hermosa constelación, como Scorpius.

—Te amo tanto, Hermione —susurró Draco para no despertar a la pequeña Ara que se aferraba a su dedo—. Sin duda alguna ponerme naranja ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Hermione le sonrió, satisfecha y orgullosa de su pequeña familia. Y todo pensando que fue por una gripe ridículamente naranja.

****~*~****

_**FIN** _

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** _

_Quiero agradecerte por llegar hasta aquí y espero que Hermione, Draco y su color naranja te hayan ayudado a sobrellevar esta pandemia que no duró un mes, (que fue al inicio de marzo cuando inicié escribiéndola) y que en muchos lugares, incluyendo donde vivo, aún no podemos superarlo._

_Te envío un gran abrazo y espero que lo que leíste, haya traído alegría a tu corazón._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, apuestas y la manera tan linda de ser._

_Un beso,_

_Paola_


End file.
